


Virago: Season 1

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Series: Virago [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, The 100 (TV) Season 1, The 100 (TV) Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Summary: Y/N was sent to the ground after spending five years in the Skybox for stealing medical supplies and murder. How will she deal with her new environment and learn to survive on earth? Will she crack under the pressure of becoming a leader of the 100 or will she embrace it.Pairing: Bellamy Blake x Reader
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: Virago [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979998
Kudos: 4





	1. 01. The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: To those who have been reading Virago. I realized how AO3 actually works. I have deleted all the chapters and now it will be put into one work. Sorry for the inconvenience but I realized this is better than making new parts every time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.9k
> 
> Based off: 01x01 “Pilot”

You were sitting on your bed reading a book that was left to you from your parents. Council member Marcus Kane, visited each month to bring you one as well as try to get to know you better. All of a sudden your cell door opens and two guards walk in.

“Prisoner 445, move to the wall,” One of the guards said to you.

“I don’t get reviewed for another 2 days,” You say moving, not wanting to get shocked.

They stick a silver wristband on your right wrist and start to push you out of your cell. As you are escorted out, you notice all of the teenagers getting moved from their cells. A few doors down from your own you see Abby Griffin talking with her daughter, Clarke Griffin. You overhear something about the earth but was dragged away before you could hear anymore. The guards take you into a Dropship of some sort and force you into a seat. You watch as all the kids were forced to sit in their seats, a few fighting back. 

“Hi! I’m Octavia Blake.” The brown-haired girl said as she was sat next to you. 

“Y/N Y/L/N. What were you put away for?” You ask her. 

Octavia is silent for a bit before she talks, “I was born. You?”

“Stealing extra medicine for my mom when she was sick and assaulting a guard,” You respond, even though that was slightly a lie. Soon enough you felt the jolt as the ship undocked from the Ark and a video of Chancellor Jaha explaining what’s happening appeared on the screens around the Dropship. You look over to see a kid floating around.

“Spacewalk bandit strikes again,” A kid somewhere on the ship yells. And many others yelling words of encouragement to the kid known as Finn.

“How are we supposed to survive with this stupidity,” You scoff, turning to Octavia. She just shrugs back in response. All of a sudden even louder crashes started coming from the Dropship and then nothing.

“Listen. No machine hum.” A kid from behind says. We all start unbuckling from our seats and head down to the lower level. As you’re climbing down from the ladder you see Clarke, Octavia and a tall dark-haired guy in a guard uniform, talking by the door. 

“Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year” Octavia states to Clarke. You jump down from the ladder but can’t see anything so you push yourself to the front. The next thing you know, Octavia’s brother opens the gate, flooding a bright blinding light into the Dropship. Octavia jumps onto the ground, taking a deep breath of the fresh earth air and screams “We’re back bitches!” And everyone starts running out into the lush green forest.

When you imagined earth, you thought of a grey and brown desolate area, not a green paradise. You never imagined in your lifetime that you would be on earth, feeling the warmth of the sunlight on your skin, the grittiness of the dirt under your feet and the wind through your hair. You walked around touching the plants that scattered the ground, not wanting this feeling of euphoria to end.

“I have never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life, ” You say walking up to Clarke. She picks up a map and walks over to a clearing.

“What’s up?” You ask following her but getting no response.

“Why so serious, Princess? It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion. Y/N.” You hear a voice behind you say. 

“Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats” Clarke snaps back.

You just looked at Finn shrugging and began to tune them out and just take in the scenery. When you tune back into their conversation, you hear Clarke mention that we were nowhere near Mount Weather, which is where we were supposed to be dropped. 

“So we have a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal, huh?” You respond looking at the mountain in the distance.

“Yep, they dropped us on the wrong damn mountain” Clarke responds. You walk back to the Dropship with Clarke but instead of worrying about what to do next and wander over to Octavia.

“Oh, Bell this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Bellamy. My brother” Octavia says happily.

“I’ve heard so much about you. Or at least the rumors. Nice to meet you.” Bellamy introduces himself.

“Well, I haven’t heard much about you,” You say looking at Octavia, even though you just met her and her brother. “But it’s nice to meet you.” you laugh. Bellamy starts to pay attention to the conversation going on between Clarke and Wells. 

“We’re on the ground. That’s not good enough for you?” He interrupts.

“We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father’s message. That has to be our first priority.” Wells states.

“Screw your father. What, you think you’re in charge here, you and your little Princess?” Octavia taunts shifting her eyes over to Clarke.

“Come on, let’s just enjoy our freedom first. Then we can go to Mount Weather and get supplies.” You say trying to not take sides. 

Clarke tries to convince the other kids to agree with her to go and get supplies but Bellamy says that Clarke and Wells should go as they are privileged. You’re surprised that he doesn’t mention you since your father was a Council member. But you guess that since you were locked up so long, you weren’t considered privileged anymore. Many of the kids around you agree with Bellamy. The kid Murphy starts to pick a fight with Wells for trying to tell everyone to go to Mount Weather. But Finn gets between them in order to give Wells a fair fight or to stop things from getting out of hands. 

“Just leave it, Murphy, we don’t need your shit,” You snark from the sidelines. He tries to go for you but Finn stops him from leaping towards you. Murphy pushes Finn off of him and walks away. You start to bring things from the Dropship outside but get distracted by the conversation going on between Clarke and Finn about taking the wristbands off. 

“Hey Octavia, be careful out there,” You tell her. She looks back and nods to you before she walks off with Clarke, Finn, Monty, and Jasper. You continue to unpack items from the Dropship until Bellamy walks up to you.

“Hey, you should relax and enjoy this. Like you said.” He says behind you.

“I’ll enjoy this, even more, when I have a semi-comfortable place to sleep,” You state looking back at him and walking back to the Dropship.

“You’ve got a point,” He follows you. When you get close enough you notice writing on the Dropship “First Son, First to dye”. You laugh at the spelling, even though you were locked up for so long you knew it was spelled wrong. Wells drops some wood down as Murphy starts to converse with him. Wells walks away purposely bumping into Murphy’s shoulder as you and Bellamy get to the Dropship.

“If you’re gonna kill someone, it’s probably best not to announce it,” Bellamy remarks from your side, you snicker.

“You’re not really a member of the guard, are you?” Murphy questions Bellamy.

“No. The real guard will be here soon unless we stop it. You don’t actually think they’re gonna forgive your crimes. Even if they do, then what? Guys like us, we’re gonna become model citizens now, get jobs. If we’re lucky, maybe pick up their trash?” He responds.

“You got a point?” Murphy’s little sidekick, John Mbege, questions.

“Well, why help the Ark when they locked us up?” You ask. 

“The hell we are,” Mbege says in response.

“You’re wearing those bracelets, aren’t you? Right now, those things are telling them whether or not it’s safe to follow us down.” Bellamy states.

“Okay. You said we could stop it. How?” Murphy asks.

“Well, if we take them off. The Ark will believe that it’s not safe to follow, right?” You say slightly questioning if that’s where he was getting at.

“Right, and if we do, I mean, what’s in it for us?” Murphy asks.

“Someones gotta help me run things,” Bellamy states walking away, pulling you with him.

“So you wanna help me?” He asks looking you straight in the eyes.

“Well, that depends,” you respond smirking back at him.

“On what entirely?” He asks.

“On if you really need me. I mean, you’ve got Murphy and Mbege. So why do you need me?” You ask walking back to your pile of stuff. 

“I think people will get behind me if you’re on my side. You are the girl who killed three guards, right?” He responds. You stop in your tracks annoyed at the fact that he brought that up and walk back up to him. 

“What does that have to do with anything? What, you think that they’ll follow out of fear of me? It’s just a rumor,” You whisper defensively and walk away, leaving him standing alone. 

A couple of hours go by as you start to set up your own little sleeping area. You hear footsteps coming up behind you, knowing it could only be one person. “What do you want Bellamy?” You ask annoyed.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that up, clearly, I struck a chord. You and the Council are the only ones that know the truth. But that rumor everyone hears may still help, regardless if its true or not. Anyways, I really do need someone other than Murphy and Mbege. So if you are really are up for it, then here,” Bellamy says, dropping some stick on the ground and starts to walk away.

“I’m sorry for snapping. It’s just a very touchy subject. I don’t really have anyone up there that I want to come down, so I’ll help you. But we’re not using that rumor as a way to strike fear into anyone or whatever, ” You say walking up to him, handing the stick back and holding your right wrist out. He smiles and takes the stick from you and starts to pry the wristband off. Once the band was off your wrist felt much better.

“So, what’s the first step, to keep people from the Ark coming down?” You ask Bellamy while you rub where the wristband was. 

“Well, first we have to get people to take their wristbands off. I’ll go let the John’s know what’s up.” Bellamy responds.

Eventually, you gave up trying to set up a private-ish place to sleep since you would’ve needed someone’s help to set the tent up and stuff and no one seemed to care. You ended up taking all of the sleeping stuff back inside the Dropship. At least you have somewhere to sleep. You spent a few more hours talking to the other kids and getting them to agree to take their wristbands off. Once the sun had set, Bellamy, the Johns, and you met up and started to gather the people around a fire. The John’s began taking the kid’s wristbands off and throwing them into the fire. Once the first person had their wristband taken off, cheers and whoops filled the air. They continued to do so until Well’s walked up asking what was going on. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Wells questions

“Just leave it,” You whisper to Bellamy but he doesn’t listen.

“We’re liberating ourselves. What does it look like?” Bellamy responds defensively.

“It looks like you’re trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we’re dying, that it’s not safe for them to follow.”

“That’s the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can’t we?!” Bellamy says as the other kids around agree. You started to tune out the conversation until you heard Wells state, “My father didn’t write the laws.”

“He may have not written them, but he enforced them,” You protest back, crossing your arms.

“So did your father, when he was on the Council,” You hear the kids around you murmur confused.

“Yes. He did. Until your father didn’t let them save my mom, floated my father and locked me up for trying! You don’t get to say that Wells, I’m not privileged like you. Not for five years. Down here we have free will, we don’t have to listen to what they want anymore.” 

“Here, there are no laws. Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don’t have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want.” Bellamy says agreeing with me. 

The crowd began to erupt into a chant, “ Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want!” 

All of a sudden we heard thunder and rain started to fall. You look up to the sky and feel the drops of water fall on your face, you then look over and smile at Bellamy who smiles back. Wells says something to Bellamy but you couldn’t hear over everyone else.

After the rain and everyone calmed down from the excitement you went to the Dropship and set up a makeshift bed. Of course, you were left with only so much, since most of the other kids had taken the other supplies you had left. 

“Here,” You hear a deep voice behind you, knowing who it is. You turn around to see Bellamy holding out a tarp towards you. 

“No, use it for yourself. I have enough here,” You say to him gesturing to your makeshift bed. He sets it on top of your stuff anyways and you sigh, “if you insist,” You say and bend down to fix it how you want.

“Goodnight,” You say to Bellamy as you lay down and try to get comfortable.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” He replies and goes to his own makeshift bed. Or more like a fort with tarps hung up to give him privacy. You think to yourself, that he must really have these kids wrapped around his finger if they built that for them.

After a couple of hours of trying to fall asleep, you hear some rustling. Letting your curiosity getting the best of you, you follow the bodies walking out of the Dropship after the last one left. Once you were able to get a clear picture of the people, you noticed it was Bellamy, the Johns and two other guys. They went to wake up Wells and led him to a clearing. You watched the events unfold as they threaten and force him to take off his wristband.

Unfortunately, as you stepped to try to get a closer look, you stepped on a stick and it snapped loudly. Disappointed in your very bad sneaking skills, you hide behind the tree. As a guy who was sent to check out what the noise was approaching you, you tried to take a swing at him but he caught your arm, pulled you to his chest and put a knife to your throat. 

“Well, look who we have here,” Murphy says as he presses the knife in your neck. He leads you out into the clearing. “We have a little spy here,” He says to Bellamy and the other guys.

“She’s not a spy, let her go. Take Wells back to the camp.” Bellamy says. Murphy doesn’t waver and just presses the knife closer, drawing some blood as the other guys forcefully pick up Wells. 

“Now!” Bellamy demands as you elbow Murphy in the stomach making him let go and walk away with the other guys. You cross your arms and wait until they’re far enough to speak. 

Bellamy tries to wipe away the blood on your neck with his sleeve before you push his arm away, “I’m fine, but why did you have to do that,” You ask sternly and Bellamy sighs.

“Look, we had to scare him and…” 

“No. No, you didn’t, there are better ways of getting people like him behind you. You don’t need to make people scared to stand behind you,” You exclaim. 

“Y/N, the longer people deflect and don’t make the Ark think we’re dying. The people up there are closer to coming down here,” Bellamy says looking up at the sky. 

“You don’t think I know that!? Do you really think that I want the people who wouldn’t help my mom, who floated my dad, and imprisoned me at 12 years old, to come down here and punish us again? I don’t but we don’t need to put fear in people to do it.” You rant and feel tears start to fall down your face.

“No, but…” Bellamy starts, but you walk away. He starts to say your name but you get too far to hear the rest of it.

You go back to the camp and clean your neck up with the water that Wells gathered. You feel more tears run down your face as you continue to think about your parents, wishing that you could’ve saved them both. After a few minutes, Bellamy walked into camp, you just glared at him before returning to your bed in the Dropship. You finally fall asleep after lying awake for a few more hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the first official part of my 100 series, Virago. Let me know what you think. I haven’t come out with a set release schedule my series. I think I may release parts for this one on Saturday (pt. 2 this sat) and my TVD one on Sunday (pt. 6 this sun). I’ll try for a while and see if that works. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know if you want to be tagged in future parts. Stay safe and healthy.


	2. 02. Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3.8k
> 
> Based off: 01x02 “Earth skills”

You wake up to some rustling noises from Bellamy’s little fort, signifying that he was fondling with some girl. You get up not being able to deal with the noise anymore. You walk out to find people hanging out and enjoying their newfound freedom on earth. The only person you found that wasn’t was Wells, who was holding a shovel and heading towards the outskirts of the camp. 

You grab another shovel and walk up to him, “Want some help?” You ask, walking up beside him, but he ignores your question. You turn to face him, “Look, I’m sorry for what I said last night, I’m just not a fan of anyone on the Ark and I’m sorry for what happened last night… You know that I would’ve stopped it if I could.” You say. 

“Then why didn’t you? You were clearly watching the whole thing. And don’t you understand that we need them to come down?” He asks, walking around you.

“What was I supposed to do against four guys? Beat them all up?” You ask following him and get no response. “I will try to keep Bellamy and his posse under control, he trusts me enough to consider my opinion. Or at least I think. I’m sorry for letting that happen. We don’t need anyone to come down, we have people here to help us survive, we can handle ourselves.” 

He sighs, “ Fine, I accept your apology. Let’s just not talk about the whole wristband thing, I’ll just trust that you know what you’re doing, I guess. A little help would be nice in all honesty,” He says and gives a small smile. 

We make it to the outskirts of the camp, where the bodies of the two kids who died in the Dropship were. We each dug a grave, stripped the kids of their clothes, and buried them. It wasn’t the most pleasurable experience, but it had to be done. As we walked back into the camp, Atom, Bellamy’s little henchman, asked us where we got the clothes.

“We buried the kids who died in the landing,” You respond.

“Smart, I’ll take it from here. There’s always a market for…” Atom says as he tries to take the clothes from Wells’ hands.

“We share based on need, just like back home,” Wells’ protests back and pulls away.

“You still don’t get it, do you, Chancellor? This is home now. Your father’s rules no longer apply.” Bellamy says walking out of the drop ship shirtless with a gun in his pants, the girl he was with earlier not too far behind him, they kiss before she walks away. You just roll your eyes at the sight. He walks up and takes a shirt from your arms and Well’s tries to take it back but fails as Atom holds him back. 

“You want it? Take it.” Bellamy says staring right at Wells.

“Guys, this pissing contest is stupid. Let’s just drop this, please.” You say looking between both of them before Wells just throws the clothes towards the group of kids behind us. You just drop the clothes beside yourself, the kids run up next to you clamoring at them.

“Is this what you want? Chaos?” Wells asks, clearly directing it at Bellamy.

“What’s wrong with a little chaos?” Bellamy returns and you roll your eyes at him. 

We hear a girl scream in the distance and start to make our way over to the source. As we file down the hill, we see Murphy holding a girl towards a fire, “ Bellamy. Check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure, it’ll look better if we suffer a little bit first.” Murphy says.

“Let her go!” Wells exclaims as he runs and pushes Murphy back, making him let the girl go. “You can stop this,” He says turning to Bellamy. 

“Stop this? I’m just getting started” Bellamy responds. You see Murphy get up looking like he’s about to murder Wells. Before he got to Wells, you run between him and Bellamy and punch Murphy right in the face. 

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that” Murphy says and starts running towards you and landing punches to your stomach. You were able to get in a few in before you noticed that he got low enough for you to pull yourself up and around his shoulders. Once you were on his shoulders, you pulled him towards the ground, slamming his body into the earth. You position yourself so you were able to give him more punches to the face before he finally seemed to give up. 

You get up off the ground and catch your breath, “Don’t you see you can’t control this?” Wells says gesturing to you and Murphy. The next thing you know, you feel the blade of Murphy’s knife once again on your skin, “You’re dead,” He says menacingly next to your ear. 

“You sure about that? Because I think a girl just kicked your ass.” You snicker.

“That’s it” Murphy says and you feel his blade draw my blood as he slowly drags it down your cheek. 

“Wait. Fair fight.” Bellamy says and holds a knife up to you. You take it and Murphy reluctantly lets you go.

You turn to face Murphy and wait for him to make his move. He lunges at you but you avoid it and try to make a move on him, but he avoids your blade too. He lunges at you again, but you weren’t fast enough and felt the blade skim across your stomach. You take a short moment to get ahold of yourself, taking in the sting from the cut. You could feel the blood spreading on your shirt, but you didn’t stand down. Murphy once again lunges at you, but instead of getting you. You duck under his arm and pull him into the same position he had you in earlier, with your blade to his neck. Before you could inflict any pain we were interrupted by a voice across the way. 

“Y/N! Let him go!” Clake yells making her way over to us with Finn following closely behind. You shove Murphy away from you. He aggressively lunges at you again, but Bellamy steps between us to stop him from getting too close. “Enough, Murphy,” He says strenuously.

“Octavia. Are you alright? Where’s the food?” Bellamy says running towards Monty and Octavia, helping her over a branch.

“We didn’t make it to Mount Weather,” Finn responds.

“Well then, what the hell happened?” You asked, still breathing heavily. 

“We were attacked,” Clarke responds.

“Attacked? By what?” Wells Questions.

“Not by what. Who. It turns out when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn’t the last grounder.” Finn states.

“It’s true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won’t kill us.” Clarke explains.

“Yeah, the bad news is the grounder’s will.” Finn finishes.

“Wheres the kid with the goggles? ummmm…. Jasper” You say a bit slower than usual. 

“Jasper was hit. They took him. Where is your wristband?” Clarke says taking Wells’ wrist in her hand. 

“Ask him,” He says sternly while he looks straight at Bellamy.

“How many?” Clarke asks.

“24 and counting” Murphy responds even though the question wasn’t towards him. 

Clarke then goes on a little speech explaining why we were sent to the ground and Bellamy just responds back with his own little speech in rebuttal to Clarke’s. Many of the kids in the crowds agreed with Bellamy. It makes sense since the people on the Ark basically abandoned us. The kids started cheering around us as Clarke and Monty started to walk away. You started to walk away as well until you felt a wave of weakness in my body and fell to the ground. The last thing you saw was Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia huddled over me saying your name as the cheers fell silent, and then all you saw was pitch black.

You woke up lying next to Octavia as Bellamy cleaned her leg up with some water, they were talking about what attacked her, “You could’ve been killed,” He says, finishing with her leg. 

“Says the person who gave me a knife to fight Murphy,” You say sitting up and glaring at Bellamy. 

“She would’ve been dead if Jasper didn’t jump in to pull her out,” Clarke says walking towards us with Wells.

“Thank god you’re ok. You guys leaving? I’m coming too,” Octavia says hugging you and taking notice of the bags on Wells and Clarke.

“Ditto” You say, wanting to leave the camp.

“No. no. no way. Not again” Bellamy says to Octavia.

“He’s right. You guys would just slow us down.” Clarke says coldly looking between Octavia and me. 

“I’m fine. I need to get out of this camp, I promise I won’t slow you down,” You say sternly crossing your arms and glaring at Murphy.

“Fine, but you better keep up,” Clarke says, obviously annoyed. “I’m here for you. I hear you have a gun.” Clarke says looking back at Bellamy as he pulls up his shirt to display it. “Good. Follow me,” she says walking away.

“And why would I do that?” Bellamy questions.

“Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they’re only thinking one of us is scared,” Clarke says raising an eyebrow, clearly hinting at being scared to leave the camp and walks off.

“Murphy. Come with me.” You roll your eyes at the fact that Bellamy needs him. “Atom? My sister doesn’t leave the camp. Is that clear?” Bellamy says.

You grab your jacket as Bellamy explains to Atom about his circumstances for Octavia. “Let’s go,” Bellamy says looking at you before we head towards wherever Clarke and Wells went to.

“Since when are we in rescuing business, huh?” Murphy asks as we follow Clarke and Wells.

“The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is too. They’ll never come down. I’m getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off her hand to do it” Bellamy says menacingly.

“We don’t need to do that, leave it to me. I can get her wristband.” You say from behind them.

“Why do we need her Bellamy? It’s not like she’s got any real power” Murphy says in disbelief.

“She has some pull. Can I tell him or do you, “ Bellamy says.

“You really think that rumor of the reason I was thrown in the box really helps your little cause? ” You ask.

“I’m sure people are hesitant to get to know you because of it. So I’m sure people knowing, will get them to see you as someone who can lead them” Bellamy says.

“I’m curious now, please enlighten me” Murphy responds.

“If you really want to know. I –I killed three guards when I was like…12 years old. That’s why I was in there for so long. The rumor is true” You respond hesitantly since you don’t really like telling the full details.

“Alone?” Murphy says stopping in his tracks.

“Yep. They had already floated my dad for stealing meds. And they were going to arrest me for the same. I was pissed at the people on the Ark, so I lashed out leading me to kill three guards. I know I was a kid but I’m surprised they didn’t just float me then.” You say choking on some words while you walked past both Bellamy and Murphy. 

“I can see why that might have some pull,” You hear Murphy say quietly behind me to Bellamy.

“Yeh” You hear Bellamy say with some sadness in his voice. I’m sure it’s because he understands what it feels like to lose parents, considering his own mom was floated for having his sister.

“Quick, question. Why do you think that I’ll help you gain any sort of control? Do you think people will listen to me out of fear?” You turn around facing both Murphy and Bellamy.

“It’s the only…” Bellamy starts.

“It’s not. I’m not gonna use people’s fear of me from a ‘rumor’ just to get them behind your cause. I know that someone needs to take charge of this group, but I’ll let them decide if they will let me. I know they’re already behind you. So what is my part in this?” You ask not letting them continue to walk. Bellamy doesn’t give you a response, so you just walk away, trying to catch up to Clarke and Wells.

“Hey, hold up. What’s the rush? You don’t survive a spear through the heart.” Bellamy says catching up to you guys with his gun in hand.

“Put the gun away, Bellamy,” Wells says getting close to Bellamy, but Murphy pushes him away, “Well, why don’t you do something about it, huh?”

“Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he’d have died instantly. It doesn’t mean we have time to waste,” Clarke confirms Jasper is alive.

“As soon as you take this wristband off. We can go,” Bellamy grabs Clarke’s right wrist.

“Bellamy, stop,” You say.

“The only way the Ark is gonna think I’m dead is if I’m dead. Got it?” Clarke pulls her wrist away and gets closer to Bellamy trying to intimidate him, you guess.

“Brave Princess,” Is all Bellamy says in response and you just shake your head annoyed. As much as you want the Ark to think we’re not surviving, you’d rather not force people to take their wristbands off.

“Hey, why don’t you find your own nickname?” Finn says walking up behind us. “You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, Y/N, come with me.” He says before walking off with Clarke. You just glare at Bellamy before following them.

“So Y/N, not to intrude or anything, but I’ve been wondering. Is that rumor about you killing three guards true or all fake?” Finn asks you as you guys walk through the woods.

“Does it matter?” You respond.

“Well, I’d just like to know. I mean everyone knows that you were in lockup since you were 12, but it’s hard to believe that someone at that age was able to do that. So just being curious.” He responds.

“If you’d really like to know. Yes, I was pissed at the Council. They betrayed my parents who were close to them. Your mom Clarke, betrayed my parents. I just broke.” You explain.

“I can’t speak for my mom, but I understand. My mom did the same thing to my father, she disagreed with my father about going public about the fact that the Ark was dying,” She explains.

We continue through the forest on the path that they went on before, “I’ve been thinking about Mount Weather. How come they didn’t attack until Jasper crossed the river? It’s not like we were being quiet and they didn’t know we were there.” Finn questions.

“They waited for us to cross. The rivers a boundary.” Clarke realizes why.

“Which means Mount Weather is off-limits, huh. How are we gonna get supplies?” You ask. Finn runs off a few feet ahead of you guys, you and Clarke just look at each other before following. 

You find Finn staring at a waterfall, “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about water,” Clarke points out. You all walk into the pool of water, you stand off to the side as Finn bathes himself in it and Clarke collects some to drink. Finn then splashes both you and Clarke, who doesn’t seem happy about it.

“Come on, Finn. We don’t have time for this,” Clarke says annoyed.

“Clarke, we can take a small break. We’ve been walking for hours.” You respond, walking further into the water.

“I’ll take a break when we find Jasper, come on,” She says sternly. Finn starts to walk closer to her, splashing and pulls her into the deeper water. She gets even more pissed as Finn and you laugh.

She calms down as she realizes how nice the water feels, “Okay. Maybe just a minute.” Finn and Clarke talk for a little while you swim around a bit. Clarke starts to make her way over to the other side of the pool of water, Finn and you follow her.

Once you guys make your way over, you notice the massive blood spots of the rocks. You look around a bit more and notice something near the tree at the bottom of the rocks. You bend down and pull out Jasper’s goggles. “Jasper. He was here,” Clarke says looking at the goggles in your hands.

“We should get the others,” Clarke says. Finn bends down and rubs his finger over some blood, which covers his fingers, “We’re close.”

We get Clarke’s backpack and make our way back to Bellamy, Wells, and Murphy. Once we meet up we continue to follow Jasper’s blood trail, “Hey, how do we know this is the right way?” Murphy asks from beside Bellamy.

“We don’t. Spacewalker thinks he’s a tracker.” Bellamy responds.

“It’s called ‘cutting sign’ Fourth-year Earth Skills. He’s good.” Wells explains.

“You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?” Finn threatens. He walks up to a plant and notices that it has broken and leans down to the ground and finds more blood on the rocks.

“See? You’re invisible.” Bellamy leans over to Wells. You just look at him confused but decide not to start anything. You then hear a moan of pain off in the distance, “What the hell was that?” Murphy questions.

“Now would be a good time to take out that gun,” You say looking over at Bellamy. You guys make your way over to where the moans are coming from. You find Jasper hung up on a tree, bloody. Clarke rushes over towards Jasper until something breaks below her and she falls into a pit, but Bellamy grabs her arm.

Bellamy lets her hang there as you guys all scream to tell him to pull her up. You know that Bellamy is contemplating just letting her fall to her death. You and everyone else then rushed over to help Bellamy pull Clarke up. You wrap your hand around his, which is holding Clarke’s, and pull. You just look over at him and shake your head in disapproval.

“We need to get him down,” Clarke breaths heavily.

“I’ll climb up there and cut the vines,” Finn says walking off.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m with you,” Wells says following before Finn tells him to stay with Clarke, tells him to watch Bellamy, and tells Murphy to help him.

“There’s a poultice on his wound.” Clarke points out the green stuff on Jasper’s chest.

“Medicine? Why help him when he’s just gonna be strung up like that?” You question.

“Maybe what they’re trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing.” Bellamy states.

“Maybe what they’re trying to catch is us.” Finn points out.

“Why would they want to catch us? I mean we probably wouldn’t be of any use to them.” You say. Finn and Murphy climb the tree and begin to cut the vines. You guys hear some growling and see a jaguar running towards Clarke, “Bellamy, gun!” She says.

You see Bellamy trying to find the gun but there’s nothing in his pants, you hear gunshots fired and notice that its Wells firing. He lands one shot on the jaguar, but it doesn’t stop it. You hear its growl as it makes its way through the plants. You and Bellamy turn around each other trying to find it. It becomes silent until it jumps at you. Wells shoots it as it leaps towards you and it falls to the ground. You stumble back into Bellamy’s arms. 

Wells drops the gun, “Now she sees you,” Bellamy says, helping you out of his arms.

After you take a moment to process what had just happened you notice a scratch from the jaguar on your upper arm, “Hey are you okay?” Bellamy takes your arm into his hand to look at the scratch.

“I’m fine” You pull it away and go to help get Jasper down from the tree. 

Bellamy and Murphy wrap the jaguar in a tarp and carry it as Finn and Wells take Jasper. You guys start to make your way back to the camp, “Hey, you should get that cleaned when we get back, I can help you” Clarke says walking next to you. 

“Let’s take care of Jasper first. He needs it more than me,” You say looking back at Finn and Wells carrying him. 

It takes until night fall to get back to the camp. Once you make it, you follow Clarke into the Dropship. You hear whoops and cheers as Bellamy takes the credit for bringing the food back when you know Wells is the one that killed the jaguar. Finn and Clarke take care of Jasper as you tend to your own wound. Once you’re done, you walk out of the Dropship and see that the kids are taking their wristbands off for food.

You walk up to Bellamy and he hands you a stick with the meat on it, “Good game plan, worth it,” You say taking a bite of the meat.

You notice Finn walk over and grab two sticks of meat, “Whoa, Woah. Wait, wait, wait. What you think you play by different rules?” Murphy questions him.

“I thought there were no rules,” Finn responds with a blank face and walks away. A kid that hasn’t taken his wristband off then walks up to grab a piece of meat. Bellamy punches the kid in the face, sending him to the ground and walks away.

After a while, you find yourself sitting alone against a tree, wanting to get away from the craziness in camp. “You know, you shouldn’t be out here alone,” Bellamy says sitting down next to you.

“Yeh, says who,” You chuckle. “I just needed to get away. You know, I thought that after being in solitary for so long, I would want to be around people. But all I want now is alone time, you can’t really get that here,” 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, then. Don’t want to disturb your alone time. Be safe,” He says and starts to get up.

“No, your company is nice. Stay for a bit, enjoy the peace,” You say grabbing his sleeve, he sits back down next to you.

“How’s your arm? And your stomach?” He asks breaking the silence.

“They’re fine. My stomach hurts more than my arm. But I’ll live,” You respond. “If we really want to stop the Ark from coming down, we’ve gotta come up with a better plan.” You point out.

“Yeh, well enlighten me,”

“I’m not sure yet, but we’ll figure it out. We can’t survive if we’re all at each other’s throats,” You say resting your head on Bellamy’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I know it’s a couple days late than the day I wanted to get it out, but here’s part 2 of Virago. Let me know if you’d like to be added to the taglist. I hope you enjoyed it, lmk what you think of the series so far! Thanks for reading.


	3. 03. Nobody's Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.9k
> 
> Based off: 01x03 “Earth Kills”

Some kid comes running up to us, “Trina and Pascal are missing,” Bellamy just sighs, gets up, and walks off. You follow along. He finds his way to Atom and a couple of other kids and tells them to go looking for them.

As Bellamy and Murphy have some brotherly bonding time throwing knives and stuff you see what there is to do around camp. You find mostly everyone setting up tents and building a wall to keep the grounders out. 

You go over to Octavia who is holding a tarp, “Hey, need help?” You ask her.

“Hey. Yeh just setting my tent up. If you could just help me drape it over that’d be great.” She responds as you grab the other side of the trap and walk to the other side of the frame. You two soon find out that the tarp is too small to cover the entire frame. 

“Ugh, this is the third one I’ve tried. I’m gonna go see if I can find a bigger one,” She says as she walks towards the dropship. You wait for her to come out, but a few minutes have passed so you go see what she’s up to.

You find Octavia talking to Atom before she storms out and you follow, “What happened?” You ask Octavia.

“Bellamy did,” She says sternly. We make our way to the tent where Bellamy and Murphy were. We walk into them talking about something, probably about hunting.

“What did you do to Atom?” Octavia questions her brother. He gestures for Murphy and you to leave but you just wait by the entrance. Octavia turns around and nods her head to tell you everything fine. You can hear Octavia’s muffled voice questioning her brother until she runs out of the tent after hearing Jaspers pained moans.

You follow her into the Dropship and up to the next floor where you find Wells, Clarke, Finn, and Monty looking at Jasper, “Stop it! You’re killing him!” Octavia rushes over to Jasper.

“She’s trying to save his life.” Finn rebuttals.

“She can’t,” Bellamy says walking in, you look over at him and shake your head as Wells says something.

“We didn’t drag him through miles of woods just to let him die” You sigh.

“Kids a goner. If you can’t see that, you’re deluded. He’s making people crazy.” Bellamy replies.

“Sorry if Jasper’s an inconvenience to you, but this isn’t the Ark. Down here, every life matters,” Clarke sternly states.

“Take a look at him. He’s a lost cause.” 

“Just because you believe that, doesn’t mean that it isn’t worth trying to save him. We need every person to survive down here.” You state.

“Octavia, I’ve spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there’s hope, there’s hope.” Clarke says turning to Octavia whose looking at Jasper with a concerned look.

“This isn’t about hope, its about guts. You don’t have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He’s been like this for three days. If he’s not better by tomorrow, I’ll kill him myself. Octavia, Y/N, let’s go.” Bellamy says about to leave.

“I’m staying here,” Octavia says not taking her eyes off Jasper. Bellamy looks at you expectantly before heading down the ladder.

“Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself. No offense” Monty says looking over to Octavia, who just shrugs it off. 

“I’ll talk to him, just give me some time,” You say before heading down the ladder.

You walk around camp looking for him, you find him in the tent he was in earlier with Murphy again, “So, when do we leave,” You ask walking into the tent.

“We? Who said anything about you coming.” Murphy questions.

“Well I for one,” You take the knife out of Murphy’s hand, “Am good with a knife, so what’s so different about a spear?” You say throwing the knife right at the base of Murphy’s foot.

“You missed,” Murphy says blankly, but you just give a smug look back.

“I said she can come, she is good with a knife,” Bellamy butts in.

Once everyone is gathered for the hunting party you all head out of the camp. You guys all walk for a little while, “You know you don’t need to be so hard on Octavia,” You say turning to Bellamy whose walking right beside you.

“She’s my little sister. I have to do what I need to protect her,” 

“From what I can see, she can protect herself. Just ease up, okay? Or at least try.” 

We then hear a boar oinking in the distance, Bellamy signals for the other guys to surround it. We make our way closer to the boar, “Shh-shh-shh-shh. She’s mine,” Bellamy says inching closer to the boar. All of a sudden a twig snaps behind us and Bellamy launches his ax into a tree behind us. The boar is scared off and the rest of the party runs after it. Bellamy goes to find where he threw his ax to, as you follow.

You find a young girl standing next to the tree Bellamy’s ax landed in, “Who the hell are you?” He questions her.

“Charlotte,” She says standing as stiff as the tree beside her.

“I almost killed you,” Bellamy says grabbing his ax.

“Why aren’t you at camp?” You question her walking up next to Bellamy.

“Well, what with that guy who was dying, I just- I couldn’t listen anymore.” She replies.

“There’s grounders out here. It’s too dangerous for a little girl,” Atom says from behind you and Bellamy.

“I’m not little,”

“Ok, then. But you can’t hunt without a weapon,” Bellamy smiles and hands her a knife. “Ever killed something before?” Bellamy asks and Charlotte shakes her head. 

“Who knows? Maybe you’re good at it.” Bellamy says, looking over at me and walks away with Atom.

“Come on,” You say and gesture her to follow.

You and the hunting party continue to walk through the forest but with no animal in sight. You then hear a loud bellowing horn and look to your right to see some yellow looking fog creeping towards you. You reach your hand out and when the fog reaches your hand, it starts to burn and you pull away screaming in pain. 

“Run!” You yell before pushing Charlotte away from the fog.

Everyone from the hunting group starts to run, “Come on! There are caves this way.” Bellamy says in front of you and Charlotte. 

You and Charlotte run along with Bellamy, she reaches for his hand and he pulls her along. He looks back at you to make sure you’re still there. Bellamy and Charlotte round a corner, he pushes her into the cave and then reaches for your hand and pulls you in. 

You stumble to the ground not expecting to be pulled with such force. You can hear Atom yelling Bellamy’s name but the fog becomes too overwhelming, so he makes his way into the cave. 

“You okay?” Bellamy says looking between you and Charlotte. Charlotte just nods and sits down on a small ledge. 

“Y/N?” Bellamy sits next to you. 

“Just another small scratch,” You say looking at your hand, which is red and has some blistering burns on it. 

“We should have Clarke look at that when we get back,” Bellamy takes your hand into his. You pull back and hiss as he rubs his fingers over the burns. You get up and check on Charlotte.

“Hey, it looks like we won’t be getting out of here soon. Why don’t you get some rest.” You say and take your jacket off so she can use it as a blanket. She nods her head and you lay your jacket over her lap as she gets as comfortable as she can be.

You lean up against the wall beside her and try to fall asleep. You feel something laid on top of you and open your eyes to find Bellamy hovering over you and smiles. You continue to try to fall asleep until you hear Charlotte let out a scream “No!”

“Charlotte, wake up,” Bellamy says and gets up.

“I’m sorry,” She says softly.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” You say taking her hand.

“Does it happen often?” Bellamy asks. Charlotte only sighs in response. “What are you scared of? You know what? It doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it.” He says.

“But…I’m asleep.” 

“Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you’re awake, they won’t be there to get you when you sleep.” 

“Yeah, but… How?”

“You can’t afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death, fear is death. Let me see that knife I gave you.” He says as Charlotte hands him the knife.

Bellamy takes the knife in hand, “Now when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, ‘Screw you, I’m not afraid’” And hands Charlotte the knife back. She repeats Bellamy’s words a few times. 

“Slay your demons, kids. Then you’ll be able to sleep.” Bellamy says and looks over to you and taking notice of your smile. He mouths to you “what” and you mouth back “nothing” and go back to sleep.

The next morning you find yourself laying close to Bellamy who clearly had been awake for a while. You shift and see Bellamy looking down at you, “Yes?” You ask scooting away from him. 

“Sorry, Just thought I shouldn’t wake you.” He says and gets up.

“Ok…..Well, we should get going. I’ll wake Charlotte up.” You say and hand him his jacket back. 

You walk over to Charlotte, “Hey, it’s time to go.” You say and slightly shake her.

She gets up and hands you your jacket. You walk out of the cave and find that there is no more fog, “Anybody out here? Jones?” Bellamy yells scanning the forest. We hear someone to our right and make our way over to them. 

“Lost you in the stew. Where’d you go?” Bellamy asks the three guys as we meet up.

“Made it to a cave down there, The hell was that?” Jones says.

“From the looks of my hand, maybe some kind of toxic fog?” You say and show them your hand.

“Where’s Atom?” Bellamy asks them. Jones just shakes his head no.

You and the rest of the guys split up to go looking for Atom. You told Charlotte to stay close to you but she disappears. You go looking for her until you hear a scream in the distance. You and Bellamy make your way over and find Charlotte staring at a red and boiled skinned Atom laying on the ground. “Son of a bitch. Atom.” Bellamy says and rushes to Atom.

You stay with Charlotte as Bellamy examines Atom. The rest of the group finds their way over to you guys and Charlotte gets closer to Atom and you follow. You can hear Atom struggling to breathe, Charlotte slips Bellamy her knife.

“Don’t be afraid,” Charlotte says quietly. Bellamy tells the others to make their way to camp, leaving him, you, and Atom. “You should as well Y/N.” You just shake your head and stand your ground. You kneel down to Atom next to Bellamy and listen as he begs Bellamy to kill him. You couldn’t help but notice the struggle Bellamy was having. 

You turn your head and see Clarke standing behind you guys. She makes her way to the other side of Atom, “I heard screams.” 

“Charlotte found him. I sent her back to camp.” Bellamy says. Clarke continues to examine Atom and shakes her head signifying that he won’t make it. Bellamy understands and nods.

“Okay. I’m gonna help you, all right?” Clarke says looking at Atom. She starts to hum a song. You notice Clarke’s hand make its way to the knife in Bellamy’s hand. You put your hand in front of hers, she looks up at you. Instead of letting her take the knife, you take it yourself. Clarke continues to hum and you slowly put the knife into the side of Atom’s neck and he dies. You put your hand on top of Bellamy’s and look at him. 

You wrap up Atom’s body with Clarke as Bellamy takes a moment, “Hey, I noticed the burns on your hand. I can take care of that back at camp,” Clarke says to you.

“Oh, thanks. That’d be great.” 

You, Finn, Wells, Clarke, and Bellamy all make your way back to camp. By the time you’re back, its night. You, Clarke and Finn, make your way to the Dropship, “It’s about time. They’re about to kill Jasper. Did you get the medicine?” Octavia says making her way out of the Dropship.

“Yeah, I…I got it. Come on. Let’s go talk.” Clarke says and tries to turn her away from Atom’s body. Octavia doesn’t follow and makes her way over to Bellamy and Atom’s body.

“Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back.” Bellamy says holding her back. She continues to struggle against Bellamy’s grip before Bellamy just lets her through.

“There’s nothing I could do,” Bellamy tells Octavia.

“Don’t” She responds clearly upset.

“O…O..please,” Bellamy tries to get her attention but she just walks past him. 

Bellamy and Murphy break into a fight when Murphy calls Octavia Bellamy’s “psycho sister”, you try to break it up but it didn’t work. After Bellamy walks away, you go to find him.

“Hey, you alright?” You ask Bellamy, who you find sitting on the outskirts of the camp.

“Yeh,” He quietly responds while playing with a stick.

“You just need to give O some time. I’ll try to talk to her so she’ll know what really happened.” 

“No, it’s ok. She’ll calm down, I don’t want you to be getting in the middle of our sibling fight.” 

You two sit in silence for a while, until Bellamy takes your hand in his, “Thank you. For today,”

“For what?” 

“For taking care of Charlotte. Handling Atom. Even trying to handle Murphy,” He says, his voice getting quieter as he continued to list the things he thanks you for.

“It’s really no big deal. I mean you’re really the one who took care of Charlotte and Murphy needs to be taught a lesson somehow. I’m still figuring that one out though,” You chuckle lightly. 

You guys sit in silence for a little longer, “Well, I’m gonna see if I can get some medicine for my burn before Clarke goes to sleep. Don’t stay out here too long alright? See you in the morning.” You smile and squeeze his hand before walking towards the camp. 

You make your way into the Dropship and up the ladder. You get to the top as soon as Jasper wakes up, “Can I, uh, get a hit of that?” He says gesturing to the alcohol that Finn has in his hand. You, Finn, Monty, and Octavia rush over to Jasper to check on him.

“Let’s start with the soft stuff,” Finn says grabbing some water and giving it to Jasper. “Welcome back, buddy.”

“Was that a dream or did I get speared?” Jasper questions with his raspy voice.

“You’ll have a very impressive scar to prove it,” Clarke says as she makes her way over to Jasper from the ladder.

“My savior.”

“Thank you for not dying. I don’t think I could’ve taken that today,” Clarke says relieved.

“I’ll try not to die tomorrow, too. If that’s cool. Oh, hello.” Jasper responds and takes notice of Octavia off to his right.

You pull Clarke off to the side, “Hey, do you think I could possibly get something to help this?” You ask her and pull up your hand to reveal the burns.

She examines your hand for a little, “Yeh, lets clean it up first. I have some seaweed leftover and we can try and put some of that on top.” She says, grabs the seaweed, and makes her way down the ladder. 

You follow her outside and lead her into your tent. She cleans your wound and makes a poultice out of the seaweed. She presses it on, “Keep this on for 20 minutes. I can make a fresh one in the morning if you need it.” She explains.

“Thank you,” You smile as she packs up. Octavia walks into your tent, “Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to Y/N,” she says.

“I was just about to leave, shes all yours,” Clarke walks out of your tent. 

“What’s up O?” You ask and scoot over to make room for her to sit.

“I…I just can’t get out of my head of what happened to Atom. I want to believe it wasn’t my brother’s fault, but I can’t help but think it was.” She explains.

“I can assure you it wasn’t. That acid fog or whatever burns your skin on contact and it hurts a lot. “ You show her your hand. “If Bellamy could, he would’ve gone and saved Atom, I know it. The fog just got too thick to go into without dying yourself. I even would’ve tried if I could. We need every person down here to survive sometimes we just can’t afford to be the hero,” You tell her.

Octavia sighs, “Thank you. I think. I’m still mad at Bell but this makes me feel a little bit better.”

“Bellamy told me not to get between you two. I promised I won’t but if you ever need me to talk to him or you need to talk to me, I’m always available.”

“No, he’s right. We shouldn’t bring you in but thank you. I’ll see you in the morning.” She gets up and leaves your tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hey guys! I’m finally done with school and will be able to push out parts from now on. Thank you for waiting so patiently. I hope you guys enjoy this part. I actually enjoyed writing the last section between Y/N and the Blake siblings. I’m trying to make Octavia and Y/N really close (almost like sisters). I believe I’ll be posting parts every Friday (haven’t fully decided yet) so be on the lookout. Stay safe guys!


	4. 04. The Man Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3.9k
> 
> Based off: 01x04 “Murphy’s Law”

You wake up to loud noises outside of your tent before you could even get up, Bellamy Blake walks into your tent, “Knock much?” You ask him, annoyed.

“Ummm… There’s not really anything to knock on,” He replies with confusion.

“Well, at least ask if I’m awake from outside,” 

“Sorry, anyways we’re building the wall for the camp. You think you could help with organizing and stuff.” He says not really asking.

You get up from your makeshift bed, “Yeh, I’ll be out in a moment,” You sigh.

You wake yourself up and find some clothes to wear for the day before heading out of your tent. You walk over to Murphy and Bellamy, “ So what’s the deal today?” You ask.

“This section should be finished tomorrow,” Murphy says as he notices someone dropping a tree. “Hey! You think the grounders are just gonna sit around and wait for us to finish the wall?” Murphy says making his way over to the kid. You notice Bellamy’s sigh, clearly showing that he doesn’t like Murphy’s tactics. 

“Maybe we should let the little girl do the lifting for you, huh?” Murphy points to Charlotte who is tying some trees together.

“I just need some water, ok? Then I’ll be fine,” The kid responds. 

I walk up to the kid and Murphy with Bellamy, “Murphy, get this guy some water. Hey, you got this?” Murphy walks off and asks Charlotte about the tree. There were a few moments of silence before she rushed down to grab the tree. Bellamy rushes down at about the same pace as Charlotte, “I’m just kidding,” He tells her and smiles going back to tying the trees. Bellamy puts the tree over his shoulder and walks off with the other kid holding the other end. 

“Hey, Char. How are you doing?” You ask her starting to help her tie the trees.

“Fine,” She responds with her typical quiet voice.

“Uhh! What the hell is wrong with you, Murphy?!” You hear the kid from earlier yell as he pushed Murphy. Murphy’s henchmen hold him back.

“You wanted a water break.” He says looking at the kid. “Get back to work!” He yells to everyone. You walk up to Murphy, “You don’t need to be such a dick. If you wear everyone out, there’s gonna be no one left to work.” You say as he rolls his eyes and walks away.

You walk over to a barrel and grab so water in a makeshift bowl, “Here, don’t listen to Murphy. If you have any problems, just come find me.” You say and hand the kid the water.

“Uhh…Thanks,” He says and takes the water. 

You wander around a bit and help some kids around the camp. You also direct where the walls go up as well. You spend some time helping out until Clarke comes up to you, “Hey we got a bit of a situation. We might need your help with this.”

“Sure,” You respond and follow Clarke into a tent. You find a knife and two fingers on a table along with Bellamy, Octavia, and Jasper in the tent. Clarke inspects the knife, “This knife was made of metal from the dropship.” She states.

“What do you mean?” Jasper questions quietly.

“Who else knows about this?” You ask as Bellamy looks over at you like he was about to ask the same thing.

“No one. We brought it straight here.” Octavia responds looking up at Bellamy and You.

“It means the grounders didn’t kill Wells. It was one of us.” Clarke states as you take notice of Bellamy clenching his jaw.

“So, there’s a murderer in the camp?” Jasper asks, getting more nervous.

“There’s more than one murderer in this camp. This isn’t news. We need to keep this quiet,” Bellamy glances at you.

Clarke starts to make her way over to the opening of the tent before Bellamy stops her, “Be smart about this. Look at what we’ve achieved. The wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the grounders killed Wells is good for us,” Bellamy starts to explain.

“Oh, good for you, you mean. What keep people afraid and they’ll work for you? Is that it?” Clarke responds.

“Yeh, that’s it. But it’s good for all of us. Fear of the grounders is building that wall. And besides, what are you gonna do, just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don’t even know whose knife that is.”

“Oh really?” Clarke brings the knife up. “J.M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know” She shows the carved initials on the knife and starts to leave the tent again.

“I hate to say it but Bellamy’s right. Telling people who MAY have killed Wells is going to throw this entire camp into chaos again,” You stop her right before the opening. She looks at you with a concerned yet confused look before pushing past you.

“This isn’t gonna go down well,” You sigh, Bellamy nods his head in agreement. You guys follow Clarke out of the tent and to Murphy, “You son of a bitch!” She pushes him.

“What’s your problem?” He asks clearly confused.

“Recognize this?” Clarke holds up the knife.

“It’s my knife. Where’d you find it?” 

“Clarke” You try to turn her away but she just pushes you off.

“Where you dropped it after you killed Wells” She states.

“Where I what?” Murphy gets even more confused.

“Clarke let’s try and figure this out another-” You say before she pushes away harder than the first time.

“The grounders killed Wells, not me.” Murphy confidentially states.

“I know what you did. And you’re gonna pay for it.” Clarke gets closer to Murphy.

“Really? Bellamy, you really believe this crap?” Obviously looking for Bellamy to get him out of this situation, but Bellamy doesn’t even speak a word.

“You threatened to kill him. We all heard you. You hated Wells,” Clarke states.

“Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the Chancellor that locked us up”

“Yeah, but you’re the only one who got in a fight with him,” Clarke yells louder.

“Yeah, I didn’t kill him then, either. I mean Y/N definitely made sure of that. But I wasn’t even planning on killing him anyway,” Murphy defends.

“Tried to kill Jasper too,” Octavia adds from beside you.

“Not helping, O,” You whisper in her ear as you catch Bellamy’s intense glare towards his sister.

“Come on this is ridiculous. I don’t have to answer to you. I don’t have to answer to anyone.” Murphy starts to get louder.

“Come again?” Bellamy questions obviously feeling annoyed that Murphy just questioned his authority. Murphy pauses and seems to immediately regret what he just said, “Bellamy, look, I’m telling you, man. I didn’t do this. Y/N do you believe this?” Looking at you since you seem to be seen as an authoritative figure too.

“They found his fingers on the ground with your knife,” Bellamy says before letting you answer.

“Look, the way I see it. Is that the evidence is outstanding that it was you, Murphy. But I’m not saying that I believe it was.” You say.

“Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there should be no rules. Does that mean we can kill each other without– without punishment?” Clarke asks the group surrounding us.

“I already told you. I didn’t kill anyone,” Murphy rebuttals.

“I say we float him,” The water kid from earlier in the sidelines says, the other kids around us start to agree.

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Clarke responds.

“But it kinda sounds like it. I mean punishment on the Ark was to be floated.” You say.

“Why not? He deserves to float. It’s justice.” The water kid says.

“Revenge isn’t justice,” Clarke responds.

“It’s justice. Float him!” The kid starts a chant. The kids start to beat up Murphy, it was almost 20 kids on one. “No! Get off him!” Clarke yells as other kids hold her back. Octavia tries to help him before Bellamy pulls her back from her arm.

The kids tie Murphy’s hands behind his back and gag him. They carry him and throw him down a hill, letting him tumble to the bottom helpless. They continue to beat him up as you take notice of a rope being thrown over a tree. They start to hang Murphy by his neck and hoist him up to a platform of some sort.

“You can stop this! They’ll listen to you!” Clarke comes up to Bellamy and you. 

Bellamy just stares at Murphy struggling, “I’m sorry you started this. You should’ve listened to us.” You say and stand your ground.

“Bellamy! Y/N! You guys should do it.” The water kid tells you guys and starts a chant between both of your names.

“I saw you guys in the woods with Atom. I know you’re not killers. Bellamy, Y/N, don’t do this. Don’t…” Clarke begs, even though she knows why you were locked up. Bellamy starts to make his way towards a hanging Murphy as Clarke continues to beg him to stop. You try to grab his arm but he just barely gets out of your reach. Bellamy then kicks the platform below Murphy, sending him downwards and only hanging from his neck. The crowd erupts into more cheers.

“No, Bellamy, No!” Clarke cries out from in front of you.

“This is on you, Princess. You should’ve kept your mouth shut.” Bellamy pushes Clarke back.

“What the hell are you doing? Cut him down! Charlotte, get out of here now! Cut him down! Get out of my way.” Finn comes in all hero-like as usual as the water kid holds a knife up to Finn.

“Stop! Ok? Murphy didn’t kill Wells! I did!” Charlotte screams over the crowd. You didn’t see that coming. Wells must have been her demon.

“Oh my god,” Clark says, taking the ax from Bellamy’s belt and cuts Murphy down.

Bellamy, Clarke, Finn and you escort Charlotte into a tent to question her, “Bring out the girl, Bellamy!” Murphy yells from outside.

“Why Charlotte?” Bellamy asks her.

“I was just trying to slay my demons like you told me,” She explains as Bellamy stares at her blankly.

“What the hell is she talking about?” Clarke asks urgently.

“She misunderstood me. Charlotte, that is not what I meant.” Bellamy turns to Charlotte.

“Bring the girl out now!” Murphy yells once more from the outside.

“Please don’t let them hurt me.” She begs.

You bend down to her height, “Charlotte, sweetie we won’t,” You say softly and stand up. 

“If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up. Now you stay quiet.” Bellamy says, clearly wanting to protect her.

“Those are your boys out there,” Finn states back.

“This is not my fault. If she listened to us, those idiots would still be building the wall.” Bellamy states, gesturing to Clarke’s actions.

“I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to go with Bellamy on this one. What Clarke said threw the entire group into chaos, just like I said it would.” You inject.

“Oh come on, you always agree with Bellamy,” Finn says.

“Excuse me?! I just try to help keep this group of delinquents from killing each other and actually function as a community. Sometimes Bellamy just knows how to keep us from falling into chaos.” You reply back.

“You want to build a society, Princess? Let’s build a society. Bring her out.” Murphy continues to threaten.

“No! Please, Bellamy, Y/N.” Charlotte says.

“Charlotte, hey, it’s gonna be ok. Just stay with them.” Bellamy tries to calm Charlotte and looks over to Finn and Clarke.

You walk out of the tent with Bellamy and you find yourselves in front of almost the entire camp, “Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us.” Murphy taunts.

“Dial it down and back off,” Bellamy says sternly.

“No need to be such a dick,” You add.

“Or what?” What are you gonna do about me? Hang me?” Murphy asks.

“I was just giving the people what they wanted,” Bellamy explains.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s a good idea. Why don’t we do that right now?” Murphy turns to the crowd. “So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor?” He asks the crowd and only a few hands go up. 

“I see. So, it’s ok to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk?” Murphy gets louder.

“I’m sorry your little bitch ass, isn’t grateful that she saved your life. Or would you have rather died, strung up like that?” You taunt.

Murphy turns towards you and says nothing, “ Cowards! All of you are cowards!” He turns back to the crowd.

“Hey! Murphy! Murphy. It’s over.” Bellamy walks up to Murphy. 

“Whatever you say, boss,” Murphy says, seeming to let go, but you know that’s not how he works. Bellamy starts to walk away until Murphy picks up a log and smashes it into the back of Bellamy, sending him to the ground, “Son of a bitch! Hey!” Octavia yells trying to get to Murphy but Jasper doesn’t let her. By doing so he gets punched in the face by Murphy.

You try to get Murphy into a headlock but he elbows your wounded stomach and then face before you could lock him in, sending you to the ground too, “ Come on, let’s get the girl.” Murphy motions for others to follow. 

“Charlotte!” Murphy yells as he finds the tent to be empty. “Charlotte, I know you can hear me! And when I find you, you are gonna pay!” 

A few kids around you start to gather supplies in order to go on a manhunt for Charlotte, along with Clarke and Finn as well. You find yourself running through the woods with Bellamy to find Charlotte before Murphy and his goons could. After searching for a little while and the sun went down, you find a small shadow figure in the distance, “That’s gotta be Charlotte,” You whisper very quietly to Bellamy.

He rushes towards her as quietly as possible and grabs her, covering her mouth to make sure she doesn’t make any noise to signal where she is. You and Bellamy drag her through the forest as you hear Murphy yelling in the distance and her fighting back.

“Let me go!” She protests.

“I’m trying… Hey, hey.” Bellamy pulls Charlotte.

“Look Charlotte, we’re trying to keep you safe,” You say trying to calm her down.

“I’m not your sister! Just stop helping me!” She continues to protest and runs away yelling out where she is.

You run and grab her, “Are you trying to get us killed?” Bellamy questions her.

“Both of you just go, ok? I’m the one they want.” She explains.

“Ok, Charlotte, listen to me. I won’t leave you. And I know Y/N won’t either.” Bellamy says looking straight at Charlotte.

“We won’t let them hurt you, promise,” You walk up next to them.

“Please, guys.” She says and starts to run again before Bellamy just decides to pick her up and put her over his shoulder, “Murphy! I’m over here!” She pleads as we start to run away again.

You continue to run with Bellamy and Charlotte over his shoulders until you find yourselves at a cliff, “Damn it,” Bellamy breathes heavily as you notice the light approaching.

“Bellamy! Y/N! You cannot fight all of us. Give her up.” Murphy states sternly as the others emerge out of the bushes.

“Maybe not, But I guarantee we’ll take a few of you with us,” Bellamy says as you notice Clarke and Finn making their way out of the bushes.

“Bellamy! Stop!” Clarke yells. “This has gone too far. Just calm down. We’ll talk about this,” She says looking between us and Murphy’s group.

Murphy doesn’t say a word and instead pulls Clarke toward him and puts his knife to her neck, “I’m sick of listening to you talk. I will slit her throat,” Murphy warns as Finn tells Murphy to let Clarke go.

“No, please. Please don’t hurt her.” Charlotte begs.

“Don’t hurt her? Ok, I’ll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I will let her go.” Murphy proposes.

“Don’t do it. Charlotte.” Clarke tells her. Charlotte starts to walk forward but both Bellamy and you hold her back, but enough so she doesn’t fall off the cliff. 

“No! No, I have to!” Charlotte screams. She stops struggling after a bit and you keep a hold of her.

“Murphy, This is not happening,” Bellamy states.

“I can’t let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did.” Charlotte tugs out of your grip, turns around and jumps off the cliff. You, Bellamy, and Clarke lean over the cliff to try and possibly catch her but she’s too far by that point. 

You then rush towards Murphy and tackle him to the ground landing as many punches as you could on him. Bellamy follows quickly after, “ Bellany, Y/N, Stop! You’ll kill him!” Clarke yells as Finn pulls you and then Bellamy off of Murphy.

“Get off me! He deserves to die!” Bellamy states.

“You and him are the reason Charlotte just jumped off of that cliff to her death! Because of what you started!” You scream turning towards Clarke.

“No! We don’t decide who lives and dies. Not down here.” Clarke yells back at you and Bellamy.

“So help me god, If you say the people have a right to decide–” Bellamy starts.

“No, I was wrong before, ok? You and Y/N were right. Sometimes it’s dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we’re gonna survive down here, we can’t just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules.” Clarke states saying she didn’t listen.

“So, you’re gonna be the one to make the rules? Princess?” You respond.

“For now we make the rules, ok?” Clarke replies talking about the three of you.

“So what, then? We just take him back and pretend it never happened?” Bellamy asks.

“We can’t just let him off. He started a manhunt on a little girl,” You state.

“No!” She looks back at Murphy lying on the ground. “We banish him,” Clarke suggests. Bellamy takes a moment before he grabs Murphy from the ground and pulls him to the edge of the cliff, “Bellamy! Stop!” Clarke pleads.

“If I ever catch you near camp, we’ll be back here. Understand?” Bellamy threatens Murphy before throwing him back to the ground.

He turns back to the group, “ As for the four of you, You can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice.” Bellamy offers before walking off. 

You stand there and wait for a moment, before standing Murphy back up, “Looks like I just kicked your ass…again” You taunt. Murphy tries to go for you but you just punch him in the gut sending him back to the ground.

“Y/N,” Clarke says from behind you, but you ignored her and walked off in Bellamy’s direction.

You make your way back to camp with Bellamy, Clarke, Finn, and the four guys that were with Murphy. After you made it back to camp, You, Clarke and Bellamy gathered everyone who stayed at camp and explained what happened in the forest, “And that’s why we decided to banish him from camp.” Clarke finishes.

“Anybody got a problem with that?” Bellamy questions the group, but no answers were given. The group started to disperse. You find yourself in the Dropship with Clarke, Finn, Monty, Jasper, and Octavia to find out if Monty’s homemade communication device works. 

“Will we be able to talk to them?” Clarke asks Monty as he works on the finishing touches.

“No, more like Morse code,” Monty responds. “You want to do the honors?” Monty turns to ask Jasper.

Jasper moves closer as Monty hands him a red wire and points to the port where the wire needs to be put. Jasper carefully plugs it in but instead of a communication device, you’re greeted with sparks and crackling from the electronics.

“What happened?” Clarke asks Monty as he inspects it.

“It didn’t work. I think we fried all the wristbands.” Monty explains. Finn leaves the Dropship and Clarke follows.

Octavia goes and talks with Jasper as you try to help Monty inspect the wristband even though you know almost nothing about electronics, but wanted to lend a helping hand. Monty taps on your arm and points to your right, you look over to Octavia kissing Jasper and walk away. Monty decides to take a break and so you follow Octavia out.

You head into your tent and get ready to sleep, as you no longer wanted to deal with anyone anymore, “Y/N?” You hear Bellamy’s voice outside your tent. 

You make your way to the opening, “Yeh?” You ask.

“I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright, you got hit pretty hard,” He says softly.

“So did you. But I’m tougher than I look. I can take a punch or two,” You scoff as you take your jacket off, revealing some bruises and cuts. You notice Bellamy looking up and down at your arms.

“Where did those come from?” Bellamy refers to your bruised and cut up arms.

“Ummm… probably just some kids when they were beating Murphy up and running through the forest,” You explain but notice the concerned look on his face. “I’m fine. If I can handle a shock lash on the Ark. I’m sure I can handle some punches and cuts.” 

“Ummm…Thanks for, uh, sticking by me today.” Bellamy says quieter.

“I was just following my gut and what seemed right. What Clarke did was wrong and what I said would’ve happened, is what exactly happened. I wouldn’t have stuck with you if I thought it was wrong or a bad idea.” You explain.

“Well, what you did out there today. It really showed that you can help lead this group. And keep them from well, killing each other.” Bellamy states back.

“I don’t know about that. I don’t really think I kept anyone from killing anybody. If anything, I almost killed Murphy, I’m pretty sure,” 

“You helped Charlotte from getting hurt by Murphy-”

“But she still died, “ You sigh.

“That’s not my point. My point is that you have the skills to help Clarke and I lead this group of kids. Trust me they listen to you, I’ve seen it.”

“Maybe because I seem like one of your groupies,” You scoff.

“I know that you’re not and they do too. And if they won’t listen, then we’ll make them. My point is that you’re an important person in this group and we can’t function without you.” Bellamy explains as you sigh heavily.

“I just don’t know if I can do this with you and Clarke. I don’t know if I can handle the pressure of all these kids relying on me. I’ve been in lockup for so long, I feel like I barely know how to act around people much less lead a group of kids.” You sigh.

“You’ll get the hang of it. Besides, you’ll have Clarke and me. You’re not alone,” He says and brushes your arm with his hand. You give him a slight smile as he leaves your tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finally wrote and got a part out on time, let’s just hope I can continue. I hope you guys enjoy this part. I think/hope I’ll finally actually get parts out on Friday like I decided. I’ve just been busy and a little lazy since school ended tbh. Thanks for reading!  
> P.S. sorry for any typos, I think I fixed most but i’m not sure.


	5. 05. Red Rockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2.1k
> 
> Based off: 01x05 “Twilight’s Last Gleaming”

You were about to go to sleep when you heard shouts from outside your tent. Curious about what got everyone so excited, you make your way outside. You greet Octavia and a shirtless Bellamy outside of your tents, “There!” Octavia points to the sky at something with a parachute on it.

“They’re coming to help us. Now we can kick some grounder ass.” Jones says confidently while others around us agree.

“Please tell me they brought down some shampoo,” Roma says from beside Bellamy.

The other kids around us dispersed while Bellamy, Octavia, and I go to talk about the pod that fell out of the sky. Octavia and I walk into a tent while a kid explains where the pod possibly landed to Bellamy.

“We should get moving. Everyone’s ready.” Octavia adds.

“No one’s going anywhere. Not while it’s dark. It isn’t safe.” Bellamy rebuttals.

“We’ll head out at first light. Pass the word.” Bellamy decides for us and the three other kids make their way out of the tent.

“Everyone for 100 miles saw this thing come down. What if the grounders get to it first? Bell, we should go now.” Octavia stops her older brother.

“I said we wait until sunrise.” Bellamy sternly responds before heading out again.

“I’m sorry Bellamy. But I agree with O on this one. If we don’t go now, we could lose the chance to get the help or supplies that might be in that pod.” You stop him from continuing. He only responds with the same thing he said to Octavia and makes his way outside.

You and Octavia make your way back to your tents. You were about to go back to sleep when Octavia bursts in, “Y/N, I saw Bellamy take off. I’m gonna go find him. Wanna come?” She asks you. You don’t respond and grab your jacket following Octavia out of your tent. 

You and Octavia run through the woods in the direction she saw him go. The sun starts to come up as you finally catch up to him, “Bellamy! What are you doing?” Octavia asks as you guys make your way to him.

“Go back to camp guys. It isn’t safe.” He responds.

“You lied to everyone.” You say catching your breath.

“You lied to me. You just want whatever’s in that pod.” Octavia adds.

“Just go home!” Bellamy shoves his little sister.

“What the hell Bellamy? What’s your problem?” You ask.

“You too Y/N.”

“You always want to play the big brother, huh? Well, guess what? Joke’s on me. You’re just a selfish dick,” Octavia walks back up to Bellamy as you step back not wanting to get between the siblings.

“I did this for you, to protect you. If the Ark finds out we’re alive, they’ll come down. And when they do, I’m dead,” Bellamy says. You look at him confused as he looks from Octavia to you.

“What did you do?” Octavia asks.

“I shot him.” Bellamy states.

“Shot who?” You ask making your way back up to the siblings.

“I shot Jaha,” Bellamy confesses.

“What?” Octavia whispers just loud enough for us to hear.

“I found out they were sending you to earth. I couldn’t let you go alone. Someone came to me with a deal– Do this. Kill him, and they’d get me on the dropship. And I did it.” Bellamy explains.

“You killed the Chancellor?” You ask slightly hurt because he was close to your parents but also slightly relieved because he floated your dad and imprisoned you.

“He floated your dad and our mother. He locked you guys up. He deserved it.” Bellamy shifts his gaze between you and his sister.

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” Octavia states upset.

“You’re right. I made the choice. This is on me. Whatever they sent down, I’ll take care of it.” Bellamy says not being able to set his on on his sister anymore.

“I didn’t ask for any of this,” Octavia says and walks away. You fight yourself on who to follow. But decide to stay Bellamy and see if you can reason with him and to find out what’s in the pod. You know Octavia is better off alone when she’s upset and will come to you when she needs to. 

“Go back to camp with Octavia.” Bellamy turns to you before running off.

“I’m coming with you. I wanna know what’s in that pod too,” You run to catch up with him. Bellamy stops again to give you a stern look to go back to camp.

“We’re helping each other, remember?” You give a stern look back and walk ahead of him.

“I can see why you didn’t go down easy,” Bellamy states before catching up to you. 

You and Bellamy make your way through the forest, “So you really did all that so you could protect O?” You ask Bellamy after a few minutes of silent trekking.

“Yeh, she’s my sister. She’s my responsibility.” He responds.

“I mean I get it. I did what I needed, to save my mom. But you need to ease up on her, Bell. Give her some breathing room. Let her learn how to handle things herself. You being protective is only pushing her away.” You explain to him.

“I can’t if I let down my guard for even one moment. She could get hurt or even killed. Like I said, my sister my responsibility.” He explains. You don’t get to respond as you come upon the pod. You hear a voice on the radio, one that almost sounds like Clarke’s mom, Abby Griffin, but you weren’t entirely sure.

“Careful,” You say as he opens the door. Bellamy takes out his knife and cuts the wires to the radio before you could even say anything. He takes it with him and closes the door.

“Bellamy. You know if Clarke finds this pod too, she’s going to be looking for that and know you’re the one who cut it out.” You say as you watch him close the door. He walks right past you and you follow him to the river, only for him to toss it into the river.

“Come on. Let’s go before anyone else gets here.” He says and pulls you with him back towards the camp. You guys walk towards camp for a little bit until you hear a familiar voice behind you.

“Hey! Where is it?” Clarke runs up between you two.

“Hey, Princess. You taking a walk in the woods?” Bellamy snarkily asks and you shake your head at him.

“They’re getting ready to kill 300 people up there to save oxygen. And I can guarantee you it won’t be council members. It’ll be working people. Your people.” Clarke pokes his chest.

“Bellamy. Where’s the radio?” Finn comes up and pushes Bellamy.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Bellamy pushes him back.

“Ok. Ok. Let’s just all calm down.” You say but no one listens to you.

“Bellamy Blake? They’re looking everywhere for you.” Some new random girl says snarkily.

“Shut up,” Bellamy responds quickly.

“Looking for him why?” Clarke asks. Bellamy shifts his gaze to you, hoping that you won’t say anything.

“He shot Chancellor Jaha,” The girl responds quicker than you could respond anyways. Finn and Clarke just shoot mad glances back to him.

“That’s why you took the wristbands. Needed everyone to think we’re dead.” Clarke deciphers.

“All that ‘whatever the hell we want’? You just care about saving your own skin. So then what’s your deal with them up there Y/N?” Finn asks turning to you.

“You really want to know? Fine. Five years ago, I was one of you Clarke, privileged. You know that, right? Well, the moment the council, your mother, didn’t fight for my mother. Floated my father and imprisoned me, for trying to save someone not only important to me but the Ark. Is the moment I cut all ties with people like you. I could care less about the people up there. They betrayed my family, they tore my family apart. I just want to live my life, free from all the rules and shit show the Ark is. And that’s why.” You explain and start to walk away. You see Bellamy turn with you.

“Hey! Shooter! Where’s my radio?” The girl runs up and gets in front of you and Bellamy.

“Get out of my way,” Bellamy responds without batting an eye.

“Where is it?” The girl looks between you and Bellamy.

“I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.” Bellamy finally stops and acknowledges her in front of us.

“Really? Well, I’m right here.” She says softer before Bellamy takes her by the neck and pushes her up against a tree. She takes a knife out as Finn and Clarke prepare to handle the situation.

“Where’s my radio? I’m sure one of the two of you know” She repeats and looks at you from behind Bellamy then back to him.

“Ok. Stop it.” Clarke tries to deescalate the situation. They have a little stare down before letting their guards down.

“Jaha deserved to die. You all know that.” Bellamy begins to walk away again.

“Yeah, he’s not my favorite person, either. But he isn’t dead.” The girl states.

“What?” You and Bellamy both say caught off guard.

“You’re a lousy shot.” She looks at Bellamy.

Clarke runs up to him, “Bellamy, don’t you see what this means? You’re not a murderer. You always did what you had to do to protect your sister, that’s who you are. And you can do it again, by protecting 300 of your people. Where’s the radio?” She asks once more.

“It’s too late,” Bellamy confesses.

“It’s in the river. That’s where, he threw it there. Now, I’m wondering. Who the hell are you?” You turn towards the new girl.

“My name Raven. I was sent by Clarke’s mom, Abby.” She responds.

“Y/N,” You say back.

“Now that introductions are over. Let’s get back to camp and gather a group to go look in the river for that radio.” Finn says and starts to walk towards camp as you all follow.

You guys gather a group of kids and head to the river. You have people search along the river where Bellamy threw the radio, as well as a bit farther down, in case it drifted. After a few moments, you hear Jones announce something, “Hey! I found it.”

You make your way over to Raven as she inspects it and drains it of water, “ Can you fix it?” Clarke asks.

“Maybe. But it’ll take half a day. Just to dry out the components to see what’s broken,” Raven explains.

“Like I said, It’s too late,” Bellamy repeats from what he said earlier.

“Do you have any idea what you did? Both of you? I mean you could’ve at least stopped him Y/N. Do you guys even care?” Clarke rushes up to you and Bellamy.

“Well, I’m sorry he threw it in the river before I could say anything or stop him.” You scoff.

“You asked me to help. I helped.” Bellamy says without batting an eye.

“300 people are gonna die today because of you,” Clarke says sternly.

“Hold up. We don’t have to talk to the Ark. We just have to let them know we’re down here, right?” Raven asks the group.

“Yeh, but how do we do that with no radio?” Finn asks as Raven smiles widely. She clearly has something up her sleeve.

We all make our way back to the camp as Raven explains her idea to the group. She explains how she was an engineer on the Ark and her plan is to send rockets big enough for the people on the Ark to see. You make your way to your tent to destress, not wanting to deal with anyone else.

“Hey, you good?” You notice Bellamy enters your tent.

“Uhhh, yeh.” You say trying to get him to leave.

“You sure?” He asks once more.

“Yeh. Today was just a lot, well for me. I don’t care about anyone up there but I can’t help but think I’m killing the 300 people up there.” You reluctantly explain.

“If this rocket plan Raven came up with doesn’t work, it’s my fault, not yours. I’m the one who threw that radio into the river.” You just sigh in response. “Anyways, they’re almost done with them, I’ll meet you out there.” He says and leaves your tent.”

You wait a few more moments to gather yourself before you head outside. You make your way to Bellamy and Clarke. As soon as the three red lights are sent soaring through the sky as few cheers and whoops come from the group. Two more rockets are sent off and more kids cheer. Everyone continues to stare up at the sky hoping that the Ark saw our message to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This part was really just a filler to obviously introduce Raven. And TBH I also wrote this kinda last minute so, I didn’t have tome to figure out whether to skip this ep or not. But it worked out since there’s really no better way to introduce Raven. Thank you for reading and I hope your guys enjoy it.


	6. 06. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 5.6k
> 
> Based off: 01x06 “His Sister’s Keeper” | 01x07 “Content’s Under Pressure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, I finally finished this part satisfied. So this one’s quite a doozy. I didn’t expect this filler to be so long haha. I combined two eps and it just kinda took off. So, sorry not sorry ahah! Thanks for reading!

You make your way back to your tent and attempt to sleep, with no luck you decide to walk around a bit. You see Clarke and Bellamy talking and make your way over to them.

“Hey, can’t sleep either?” You ask.

“No, knowing that hundreds of people might be dying on the Ark makes it pretty hard to sleep,” Clarke says annoyed, more towards Bellamy.

“Raven’s flares will work,” Bellamy responds.

“Her radio would’ve worked better,” You scoff.

“Have either of you seen Octavia?” Bellamy sternly asks.

“Not since you pissed her off in the forest earlier,” You respond to your best ability.

“No. It’s Octavia. She’s probably chasing butterflies,” Clarke says.

“I’ve checked the camp. She’s not here,” Bellamy says concerned.

“Maybe she’s hiding from you,” You say under your breath, both Bellamy and Clarke just glare at you.

“Ok, I’ll help find her,” Clarke says.

“I’m in too,” You agree to help.

“Let’s check again. Bellamy, go to the Dropship. Y/N and I will check the rest of the tents,” Clarke explains as we begin to walk around the camp.

“Thank you guys,” Bellamy says slightly relieved.

“Don’t thank me. I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for Octavia,” Clarke says annoyed as we continue to walk through the camp.

You walk through the camp checking on every tent you come across. You also check other places in the camp in case she was hiding somewhere else. Octavia was nowhere to be found.

“I didn’t find her,” You say concerned coming back to Clarke and Bellamy.

“Alright, let’s gather some more people and we’re gonna go out looking for her,” Bellamy says and walks off.

You and Clarke, gather some people up as Bellamy goes to grab some weapons, “Hey, everybody, gather around and grab a weapon. My sister’s been out there alone for 12 hours. Arm up. We’re not coming back without her,” The kids begin to grab weapons as you go to grab your favorite from your tent, a knife you made earlier.

“You ready? We’re about to head out,” Bellamy comes into your tent.

“Uhh, yeh. I just… I don’t know what I’d do if anything bad happens to O,” You say observing your knife.

“Me either. But if we stall too long, then we won’t be able to find her.” Bellamy says opening your tent.

“You’re right, let’s go,” You sigh and head out of your tent.

You and Bellamy make you’re way back to the group as they stare up into the sky at bright lights, “They didn’t work. They didn’t see the flares,” Raven says coming up behind Clarke and Finn.

“A meteor shower tells you that?” Bellamy asks from beside you.

“It’s not a meteor shower, it’s a funeral. Hundreds of bodies returned to the earth from the Ark.” You point out.

“This is what it looks like from the other side. They didn’t get our message,” Clarke turns to Raven.

“This is all because of you!” Raven runs up to Bellamy but is held back by Clarke.

“I helped you find the radio,” Bellamy states.

“Yeah, after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it!” Raven yells.

“Yeah, he knows. But right now, we need to find Octavia,” You respond.

“Y/N is right. All I know is that my sister is out there and I’m gonna find her. You coming or what?” Bellamy asks and Finn responds.

“What are we waiting for? Move out!” Bellamy demands the group as you follow Bellamy.

You and the group walk throughout the forest looking for Octavia, but no luck. You guys spend lots of time wandering around the area you last saw her. Soon enough you hear someone yell to you guys, “Look, over here!” 

You, Bellamy, and the rest of the group make your way towards the kid who yelled out,” What is it?” You ask.

“Right there you see it? Is that Octavia’s” Mbege points to something down below us.

“Rope,” Bellamy demands.

“What are you doing?” Finn asks catching up to us.

“We need the rope to get back up,” Bellamy explains and tosses the rope over the hill. “Flashlight,” He asks Mbege and then starts making his way down.

He makes it to the bush and picks up the item, “It’s hers. I’m going all the way down.” He says and makes his way to the bottom. Jasper moves towards the rope and hands Finn his torch. He sticks the sticks he has in his belt and starts to make his way down, you follow after him.

Once you and Jasper get to the bottom, you find Bellamy inspecting blood on a rock. Finn is the next one who makes it down and makes his way over to you, Jasper and Bellamy.

“Someone else was here,” Bellamy states. 

Finn inspects the area a bit more, “The prints are deeper going that way. He was carrying her,” Finn explains.

“If they took her, she’s alive. Like when they took me,” Jasper points out. We get up and make our way in the direction of the footprints

As we continued through the forest in the direction of the footprints. We then come across a part of the forest where dead human bodies are staked into the ground, “I don’t speak grounder…but I’m pretty sure this means keep out.” Finn states. Other kids behind us start talking about how unsure they are about going in there and talk about how they want to leave.

“Go back if you want. My sister, my responsibility,” Bellamy says before making his way further into the forest.

“I’d walk into hell to find her,” Jasper states and follows Bellamy.

Finn looks over to her, “ She’s my best friend,” You say and follow them.

“I think we just did walk into hell,” Finn says catching up to you guys.

You and the group continue to wander through the forest, but find no indication of Octavia in the area. The sun starts to rise and you keep thinking to yourself, when will you ever get sleep. You and the group keep wandering the forest until the sun is fully in the sky.

“I git nothing. We lost the trail,” Finn sighs.

“Keep looking,” Bellamy says.

“Wandering around aimlessly isn’t the way to find your sister. We should backtrack…” Finn starts.

“I’m not going back,” Bellamy states.

“Hey, where’s John?” Roma asks concerned as we all look around for him.

“I just saw him a second ago,” Jasper states.

“We should spread out to look for him. He couldn’t have gotten far,” You suggest. Only a few seconds later you hear a loud thud from behind you, finding that it was Mbege dead with a slit throat.

“They use the trees,” Finn says as you catch up to him. Everyone looks up into the trees to see if you could see anything.

“We shouldn’t have crossed the boundary,” Diggs sates upset.

“Now can we go back?” Roma asks.

“There.” Jasper points to a grounder running towards us.

“Another one,” Diggs points out a second grounder running towards us.

“We should run,” Finn states. Surprisingly Bellamy agrees and starts to run as you follow.

We keep running in the same direction as the grounders kept cutting us off, “Let’s go! Let’s go!” Diggs yells.

“What are we gonna do? They keep heading us off,” Some kid asks.

“Just keep running,” Finn responds.

“I can’t run much longer,” Jasper says grabbing onto a branch. You turn back a little to help support him to keep going.

“I’m not stopping for him!” Diggs states.

“We’re not leaving anyone behind!” You yell back.

“I’m sick of running anyway,” Bellamy says out of breath.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Finn asks.

“They know where she is,” Bellamy says upset.

“Hey! It pains me that we can’t find her either. But we’re all about to be hunted. And I think we should keep moving for as long as we can,” You say catching up to Bellamy and Finn.

“Diggs, where are you?” Roma runs off.

“Roma!” We hear Diggs’ voice in the distance. Concerned about Roma and Diggs you and the rest of the group run in the direction.

You hear Roma scream as you catch up to her, “Wait! Roma.” Bellamy tries to get her attention.

“Could be more. Stop.” You say catching up to Bellamy.

“They’re leading us here. It’s the only direction we could run in.” Jasper points out.

“Hey, where’d they go?” Finn asks looking around for the grounders.

“After Roma,” Bellamy states and starts running again. You follow Bellamy to help find Roma.

You lose track of her and slow down to gather your surroundings. You clutch your knife close to you in case you get jumped. You and the group slowly stop so you can look for her.

“There she is. Roma!” Monroe whisper yells, but there’s no response. Bellamy runs towards Roma.

He stops just short of her, “What’s wrong?” You ask but get no response. He runs closer to her as you follow. Once you get up to her you notice the spear coming out from her chest.

“They’re playing with us,” Finn states. Bellamy then brings his hand up to close Roma’s eyes.

“She only came because of me,” Bellamy says quietly.

“If she didn’t want to help, she wouldn’t have come,” You say quiet and brush his shoulder before turning to Fimm.

“They can kill us whenever they want,” Finn points out.

“Then they should get it over with! Come on! We know you’re out there! You want to kill us…” Jasper starts to yell as you, Bellamy and Finn immediately go to quiet Jasper down. 

“Bellamy!” You yell to get everyone’s attention towards the grounder. You look around and find more and more grounders running from all directions. You prepare to fight them with whatever will you have. Until you hear a horn and the grounders start running away.

“They’re leaving,” Bellamy points out.

“The horn. What does it mean?” You ask looking around.

“Acid fog,” Finn replies and pulls out a tarp.

“We have to run,” Monroe says.

“There’s no time,” Finn responds as he lays out the tarp for us to lay under. We all squeeze under the tarp to try and keep ourselves safe from the fog. You lay between Finn and Bellamy, squeezing your way in.

We lay there for a few minutes, “How long are we supposed to wait?” Jasper asks.

“Will this even work?” Monroe asks unsure of this tactic.

“We’ll find out,” Finn responds.

“No, we won’t,” Bellamy says back.

“Bellamy,” You say as you notice him starting to open the tarp.

Bellamy pulls the tarp from over his head, “There’s no fog,” He says and continues to get up.

“Must have been a false alarm?” You say questioningly as you start to get out from under the tarp.

“They’re coming back,” You state as you take notice of a grounder running in the distance.

“I think he’s alone,” Jasper states as you all look around for others.

“Now can we run?” Monroe whispers.

“He doesn’t see us. I’m going after him.” Bellamy says intently.

“And what? Kill him?” Finn questions.

“No, catch him. Make him tell me where Octavia is, then kill him,” Bellamy states walking towards the grounder. You follow him, wanting to find her too.

“Hey, Bell. Let’s just follow him. It might be better than trying to catch him.” You suggest.

“I can take him,” he responds.

“But if this is a trap you and I can’t take on him and his friends. So let’s stay out of sight and follow him,” You try to convince. Bellamy sighs but eventually gives in to your suggestion when you clearly wouldn’t take “no” for an answer.

You continue to stay out of the way and a decent distance so he doesn’t know you’re following. You follow the grounder into some sort of cave. Once you enter and get through the entryway you find a dirty and bloody Octavia chained on the ground.

“Bellamy?” She asks.

“Octavia,” Bellamy rushes over to his little sister.

“Get the key,” She tells him as he picks it up and unlocks her chains.

“Monroe, watch the entrance,” Bellamy says to make sure nothing bad happens. She turns around to keep watch.

Once Octavia was unchained she immediately threw herself into Bellamy’s arms, “It’s ok. You’re ok.” Bellamy says hugging her tightly.

“How did you find me?” Octavia asks as she makes her way to Jasper.

“Followed him,” Jasper responds taking Octavia into a hug.

“I’m so glad you’re ok,” You whisper into Octavia’s ear as she hugs you.

“We should go. Now. Before he wakes up.” Octavia spurts.

“He’s not gonna wake up,” Bellamy says intently as he goes to pick up a piece of wood.

“Bellamy, stop. He didn’t hurt me. Let’s just go,” Octavia demands.

“They started this. Finn. Move.” Bellamy demands.

“Octavia’s right. He doesn’t deserve to die, he didn’t do anything to hurt her,” You take Octavia’s side, but Bellamy ignores you. You notice Finn staring at something on the grounder.

“Foghorn, Finn says quietly. Before we could process anything the grounder pulls out a knife and stabs Finn in his abdomen. Bellamy then goes to attack the grounder with the stick he picked up. They continue to fight as you, Octavia, and Jasper attends to Finn. You notice that The grounder overtakes Bellamy as he is forced onto his back, holding back the wood that is about to pierce his throat.

You take out your knife and head towards the grounder to try and keep him from killing Bellamy. You run to try and stab the ground but find yourself elbowed in the face sending you into the wall behind.

“Stop! That’s my brother!” Octavia yells but the grounder doesn’t waiver. Instead of Bellamy dying you see Jasper hit the grounder on the back of the head with some pole, sending the grounder out cold.

Bellamy picks up Finn as you and Jasper help Octavia. You guys rush back to the camp along with the rest of the group. Once you burst through the gates of the camp Jasper starts to yell for Clarke. 

“Hey. I’m here. What’s up?” Clarke asks running up to us. She notices Bellamy carrying Finn in and rushes to inspect him. After Clarke was able to determine that he was still alive, he ordered for him to be taken to the Dropship.

You notice Octavia heading towards the gate again and try to go and stop her before you realize that Bellamy was gonna make it before you. They start to fight as you wait for Octavia to catch up with her. Once the siblings we’re done fighting, Octavia rushes off.

“Hey, you ok?” You ask following her.

“No, Bellamy can just be so ugh!” Octavia says frustrated.

“Trust me. I know. He was being such an ass today. I love you and I would’ve done anything to find you, but not if it meant dying before I could, ” You add. 

“I know and thanks for coming for me. I would’ve done the same for you. I’m just so mad that he would kill the grounder that didn’t even hurt me,” Octavia responds as you guys make your way to your tent.

“I feel the same way. If he didn’t hurt you, he doesn’t deserve to die. I’m going to make sure of that. If Bellamy tries anything, I’ll let you know,” You go into your tent.

After spending a few hours taking a nap you’re woken up by thunder and lighting. You make your way over to the Dropship as kids try to keep the tarp from flying off.

“Hey, any luck contacting the ark?” You ask Clarke who is staring at the storm.

“Do you really care? You seemed to make it clear you didn’t,” Clarke scoffs.

“Ok. I’m gonna be honest with you. I don’t, well didn’t. As much as I hate everyone who betrayed my family up there. I’m starting to realize that we need the resources that they can provide. So yes, I care. Any luck?” You explain annoyed.

“No, Raven is still trying to reach them,” Clarke scoffs and begins to walk to the back of the ship. As you make your way back there through the crowd of kids you find Raven speaking into a microphone, hoping the Ark can hear.

“You sure you have the right frequency?” Some random girl asks.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Raven responds frustrated.

“Raven? You can do this, ok?” Clarke reassures her. You walk over to Finn with Clarke as he lays on a makeshift bed with the knife protruding from his abdomen. Clarke takes the bloody cloth off of the wound to replace it with a new one. 

Raven continues to speak into the microphone, calling out to the Ark. Soon enough we hear someone respond back, “This is a restricted channel. Who is this? Please Identify yourself.”

“This is Raven Reyes. I’m from Mecha Station. I’m transmitting from the ground. The 100 are alive. Please you need to get Dr. Abby Griffin. Dr. Abby Griffin. Now.” Raven responds as kids try to get closer to listen. 

We wait for a response back, “Mom? Mom, it’s me,” Clarke says once we hear Abby Griffin’s voice on the radio. She asks her mom for help, explaining that Finn was stabbed by a grounder.

“Clarke. This is the Chancellor. Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?” You stiffen as you hear Chancellor Jaha’s voice over the radio.

“Yes, the earth is survivable. We’re not alone,” Clarke explains. You wish Clarke had not said anything but it wouldn’t have mattered now that the Ark knew we’re alive.

There was no response for a few moments, “ Mom, he’s dying. The knife’s still in his chest.” She explains breaking the silence.

You and Clarke make your way over to Finn, “Hey, is there any way I could help?” You offer. To your surprise, she accepts and nods her head in response.

“I’m gonna talk you through is step by step,” Dr. Griffin says over the radio. The Dropship makes a loud creak as the wind from the storm starts to get more powerful. Soon after the audio from the Ark starts to cut out, making it impossible to hear.

“What? Raven, what’s wrong?” Clarke asks frantically.

“It’s not the radio,” Raven starts as Clarke makes her way over to Raven.

“It’s the storm,” You finish. Raven starts to adjust the radio to see if she can get a clear signal again. You notice Octavia making her way into the ship with some canteens in hand. 

She hands one to you and one to Clarke. You both open them and take a whiff of the strong scent inside, “Ugh. Monty’s moonshine?” Clarke asks Octavia.

“I don’t know what else it could be.” You say trying to recover from the scent.

“Pretty sure no germ can survive it,” Octavia responds. More booms and shrieking come from outside and the Dropship as the storm gets stronger.

“The storms getting worse,” You point out.

“Yeh. Monroe, close the doors,” Clarke orders.

We still have people out there,” Monroe points out.

“Monty and Jasper still aren’t back yet. Neither is Bellamy,” Octavia adds.

“It’s all right. They’ll find somewhere to ride it out,” Clarke says confidently.

“Look, one suture needle,” Raven holds a needle out to Clarke as she takes it.

“Right. I still need something to close the wound,” Clarke states.

“I saw some wire on the second level. Would that work?” You suggest.

“Yeh, I use it for tents,” Octavia adds. Clarke asks us to grab it as Raven warns us about the blue wires. 

As soon as Octavia and I were about to head up to grab the wire, we notice that Bellamy was back along with two guys and the grounder from earlier. The two guys just drop the grounder on the floor.

“What the hell are you doing?” Octavia asks jumping down from the ladder.

“It’s time to get some answers,” Bellamy responds.

“Oh, you mean revenge?” 

“I mean intel. Get him upstairs.”

“Bellamy, she’s right. Look this is not who we are.” Clarke tries to get Bellamy to stop.

“It is now,” He responds sternly and walks away.

You walk up to Bellamy, “Hey, you don’t need to kidnap someone to get answers. We can find a better way,” You turn Bellamy back to you.

“There is no better way,” He responds.

“You really believe that?” You ask staring straight into his eyer, he doesn’t give you a response. 

“Huh?” You still don’t receive a response. You just scoff and shake your head before turning to Clarke to help her.

“The blade is at a sharp upward angle. Between the sixth and seventh ribs.” Clarke explains to her mother over the radio.

“Ok, how deep?” Dr. Griffin asks back. Clarke tells her mom that she’s unsure. 

Clarke hands you and Raven one of the canteens, “Hey, Here. Sterilize your hands,” You both pour some of the moonshine over your hands. Some kids start a small fight before Raven demands that everyone goes to the next level.

Clarke and her mother continue to talk about Finn’s wound to figure out the best way to remove it without causing more damage. You head up to the next level with Octavia to grab some of the wire.

You and Octavia are greeted by Bellamy having the grounder tied up, “Tie him tighter. The last thing we need is this bastard getting free because you screwed up.” You hear Bellamy demand. 

You and Bellamy both notice the grounder become calmer as soon as he notices Octavia, “Octavia, get out of here.” Bellamy tells his sister.

“I told you he was protecting me. You didn’t have to do this.” Octavia explains.

“This isn’t about you. I’m doing this for all of us.” Bellamy explains back.

“You did that for all of us?” Octavia questions clearly talking about the wounds on the tied up grounder.

“I did that for Finn and Jasper and Diggs and John and Roma,” Bellamy says raising his voice.

“It wasn’t even him,” Octavia defends.

“You don’t know that! We need to know what we’re up against. How many there are and why they’re killing us. And he’s gonna tell us right now” Bellamy yells back as Octavia shakes her head in disapproval.

“You really think it was him? If it was he wouldn’t even hesitate to kill Octavia! Look, I get that we need to know, but this isn’t the way we should do it.” You chime in.

Octavia tries to stop Bellamy as he walks closer to the grounder, “No, Bellamy, Please!” 

“Drew, Miller, get her out of here,” Bellamy demands as the two kids try to push Octavia out.

“I was there! I- Hey get- get off of me!” Octavia protests as the two kids let go.

“I don’t even think he speaks English. He won’t understand you,” Octavia states making her way to the ladder.

“Oh, I think he will,” You see Bellamy stare at the already beaten up grounder.

“You need to listen to your sister. She’s not a little girl anymore,” You say from behind Bellamy before making your way down the ladder too. As you make it to the bottom level you find that Clarke’s mother is explaining how to remove the knife. 

“You got this, Clarke.” You say making your way back over to them and sterilizing your hands again. She takes hold of the knife with one hand and puts her other on Finn’s chest. As soon as Clarke starts to pull, Finn starts to wake up making a pained groan.

“Hold him still,” Clarke says. Raven puts her arms on his chest and arms as you hold down his legs. Clarke tells Finn to hold still before she continues to pull the knife out. 

Right before the last stretch, the Dropship is shaken from the storm. Sending you guys to the floor. Luckily she was able to pull out the knife with no repercussions. Once we were able to get Finn back on the table, Clarke began to close the wound with the needle and wire you found. They begin to ask Dr. Griffin why Finn is so pale and warm. 

“I need a break,” Clarke gets up and starts to walk out against her mother’s wishes to talk. You stay with Raven to help keep an eye on Finn.

“Hey, I know we didn’t really get off to a good start. I’m sorry for being so stubborn,” You say to Raven.

“It’s ok. I can understand why it’s so hard for you to trust,” She responds. Before you could speak again, Finn starts to shake rapidly.

“Clarke! He’s seizing!” Raven yells. Clarke makes her way down and Raven tries to explain what happened as Clarke tells her to get her mom back on the radio. Unfortunately, The radio had died because of the storm leaving us no way to contact the Ark. 

Since we had no way of knowing what to do next we stood there frozen until Finn stopped seizing, “Help me get him on his side,” Clarke says but Raven stood there frozen.

“Raven, there is fluid in his lungs. He could choke. Quick.” Clarke explains trying to get Raven out of her trance. Before she could do anything you stepped in to help get Finn on his side.

“Fluid in his lungs, does that mean the knife hit something?” Raven asks.

“This isn’t blood. It’s something else. I did-I did everything she told me. I’ve seen this before,” Clarke begins to list off the symptoms, before coming to the conclusion that it was poison.

“Clarke, you sterilized everything. I watched you do it,” Raven points out.

“Not everything,” You say and pick the knife up.

“Stay here,” Clarke demands as she takes the knife from your hand. You head up the ladder with Clarke.

“Clarke, Y/N/ They locked the hatch,” Octavia informs you guys. Clarke continues to climb up and starts to bang on the hatch to get them to open it.

“Bellamy!” You yell to get them to open the hatch. Soon enough the hatch opens, you, Clarke, and Octavia make your way up to the third level. Miller blocks Clarke’s way before she demands that he get out of her way.

“What’s on this?” Clarke questions the grounder.

“What are you talking about?” Bellamy asks.

“He poisoned the blade,” You say from behind them.

“All this time he knew Finn was gonna die no matter what we did. What is it? Is there an antidote?” Clarke asks louder.

“Clarke, he doesn’t understand you,” Octavia chimes in.

“Vials, Its gotta be here,” Bellamy says before leaning down to grab something as Clarke tosses the knife to the side. 

Clarke starts to look through the vials to find an antidote and asks the grounder which one to use. She gets no response, Bellamy demands him to answer after the grounder doesn’t speak a word. Octavia begins to ask, in a much nicer tone. But still no response.

“I’ll get him to talk,” Bellamy states before making his way in front of the grounder.

“Bellamy, no,” Octavia tries to stop him noticing that he’s getting ready to punch the grounder.

“He wants Finn to die. Why can’t you see that?!” Bellamy yells to his sister. “Do you want him to live or not?” He asks turning to Clarke who just stares back with a concerned face. Octavia tries to convince Clarke to give the grounder mercy, but instead of sticking with her own opinion, she gives Bellamy the go-ahead.

Bellamy goes over to a seat and cuts off a part of the belt. He then makes his way to the grounder and cuts his shirt, revealing his tattoos and cuts, all while taunting him.

“Bellamy, no. Please.” Octavia begs as we all stand there staring at the scene. Before we know it Bellamy starts to swing the belt at the grounder, hitting him with one end of the buckle. Bellamy takes another swing before Clarke rushes forward to ask the grounder which vial was the antidote again.

“Just tell them,” Octavia says from beside you, not wanting to see the grounder get hurt again. Still no response. Bellamy then signals to Clarke telling her, he needs to hit him again so he understands the consequence of not answering. She gets up and Bellamy swings again at the grounder.

Bellamy continues to hit the grounder with the buckle, “Please stop!” Octavia begs after Bellamy takes 3 more swings.

“Clarke! He’s getting worse!” raven yells from the bottom level. Clarke rushes back to the vials and asks one more time which one is the antidote. The grounder still doesn’t give up an answer. Bellamy throws the belt to the side, finally understanding it isn’t getting any answers.

“If that doesn’t work. Maybe this will. Clarke, you don’t have to be here for this.” Bellamy holds up some kind of nail thing.

“I’m not leaving until I get that antidote.” She responds. Bellamy then takes the nail and sticks it straight through the grounder’s hand. You turn away not wanting to see Bellamy do it. Raven then comes up to give an update on Finn.

Bellamy catches you glare at him and he can clearly tell that you’re not happy with him. You shake your head as you turn to talk to Octavia, “ I can’t take this. Is there anything else that we can do?” Octavia just shakes her heads not being able to think of anything. We then take notice of Raven taking the blue wires she mentioned earlier and putting them onto the grounder’s body, causing the lights to dim as the grounder screams in pain.

You remember seeing the Clarke toss the knife to the ground and grab it, “ Use this.” You whisper turning to Octavia.

“What?” She whispers back.

“He didn’t hurt you before. There’s no way he’s gonna let you die from the poison on the knife,” She nods her head and takes the knife from your hands.

“No!” Octavia screams to get everyone’s attention. Before anyone could stop her, Octavia takes the knife and slices her arm.

“Octavia, no!” Bellamy begs.

“He won’t let me die.,” Octavia states.

“Octavia, what the hell did you–” Bellamy tries to get to her but you push him back. 

She gets to the floor and points at a vial, “This one?” She asks looking up at the grounder. She continues down the line until the grounder looks at the vial that is the antidote. Octavia holds it up to double-check and the grounder nods, signifying it was the antidote. Octavia hands it to Clarke, both her and Raven make their way back down.

You hand Octavia a rag to wrap her wrist up, “Don’t touch me,” Octavia snaps as Bellamy tries to help her up.

You make your way down the Dropship passing Clarke and Finn, heading outside as the storm was over. Everything that you guys had built was tossed around or destroyed. You find your way over to the corner of the camp you like to be when you want to be alone, except you weren’t.

“Hey,” Bellamy says grabbing your wrist.

“What?!” You turn arounds pulling your wrist out of his hand.

“Are you ok?” He asks.

“No, I’m not. It wasn’t necessary to hurt him when he clearly wasn’t going to give anything up.”

“Finn was dying,”

“And you’re lucky that Octavia and I saved him.”

“Wait what?” He asks confused.

“Yeh, the knife. That was my idea.”

“Octavia could’ve died!” Bellamy begins to get louder as you notice Clarke.

“But she didn’t. Did she?” You respond before walking away.

“Y/N–” Bellamy tries to call you back but you just ignore him.

“Hey, thanks for helping today,” Clarke says as she begins to walk with you. 

“You’re welcome,” You say flatly.

“No really. I didn’t really see it until now. But Bellamy was right, we need you. If it wasn’t for you, Finn would’ve never survived.” She compliments you.

“Look, Clarke. I only did what I thought was going to get us answers. I don’t think I can handle the pressure of leading this group like you and Bellamy. He may have convinced you I could, But I can’t,” You sigh.

“You can though. What you have done in the past and did today proves it. We could really use someone like you.” She responds.

“I’ll think about it, I–I guess. I just need some time to myself right now,” You say and leave her standing alone.

You make your way back to the main part of the camp and start to see kids starting to clean up the mess the storm had caused, “Hey, Y/N. Do you know where this should go?” Some kids came up to you pointing at some structure. This only solidifies for you that they see you as some sort of authoritative figure in a way, causing you to contemplate even more about the group needing you.

“Uhh… No. Just ask Clarke or Bellamy,” You say not wanting to interact with other people. The kid walks away to find someone else to ask.

“You okay?” Octavia asks as she makes her way out of the Dropship.

“Uhh, yeh. I just have a splitting headache. You think you could help me set my tent back up?” You ask.

“Of course. I was actually thinking of asking you if we could share a tent.” Octavia suggests.

“I’d love that,” You smile at her as you two head to your tent.

You and Octavia spend, maybe, a couple of hours clearing and setting your tent back up. Once you and Octavia had officially moved in with each other. You see a figure approaching your tent.

“Ummm… hey,” Bellamy says entering you and Octavia’s tent.

“I don’t want to hear it, Bellamy,” You say not even taking the time to look up at him.

“Can we just talk, please?” He asks quietly.


	7. 07. Trippin' Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3.9k
> 
> Based off: 01x08 “Day Trip”

You take a moment before realizing he probably won’t give up, “ok. Fine. what?” You reluctantly say.

“Ummm… Maybe alone?” He asks gesturing to Octavia who is setting up her bed.

“Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it to Octavia too.” You sternly respond. Bellamy just stays silent for a moment before he realized that you weren’t going to budge.

“Ok, well. Uhm, thanks for helping with the antidote, I guess. I don’t think Finn would’ve survived without–” He starts.

“You crossed a line today Bellamy. The moment you were about to kill that grounder in that cave, you started something I’m pretty sure you can’t stop. Yes, I’m glad that Finn survived and I’m glad I could be of some help around here. But if you just gave Octavia a chance to explain, maybe, just maybe Finn wouldn’t have gotten stabbed.” You scoff.

“But we need to know what we’re up against. We can’t just sit back and let them kill us,” He states back.

“I completely understand that. I really do. But this approach you’re taking” You step closer to him. “Is what’s gonna get us all killed,” You state as you stare blankly into his eyes.

“Y/N–” 

“No. I don’t want to hear it. I’m done for tonight. I have a splitting headache and you’re really not helping.” You turn around and see Octavia with a slightly upset face.

“Can we just talk about this, plea–” 

“I think you should go,” Octavia snaps. Bellamy let’s out a breath as he was about to speak again before sighing and leaving the tent. You and Octavia spend the rest of the night setting up your tent and chatting. That night she reveals that the grounder had said “Thank you” to her, revealing that not only can he understand you guys but also speak English.

The next morning you find Octavia already up and getting ready, “Hey, you’re up early,” You say groggily.

“Yeh, I promised I would help Monty and Jasper with something,” She responds putting her shirt on. You get up and start to get ready, yourself.

“I’m gonna check on the grounder. Make sure nothing’s happened to him. That and probably finish the conversation with Bellamy. Not like I want to but I think it needs to happen,” You sigh.

“I mean you don’t have to,” 

“I don’t think your brother is gonna let me off without finishing it,”

“No, I mean check on the grounder. But yeh, you’re probably right.” She responds and heads out the tent. You finish getting ready and head to the Dropship. You make your way up to the third level.

“Y/N,” Bellamy says instantly as he notices it was you from where he was sitting. 

“I’m here to check on the grounder. But we do need to talk,” You sigh closing the hatch.

“Like was saying last night I understand that we need to get information. But we can find a better way. We don’t need to kidnap one of their own.” You state walking over to the grounder.

“Do you have a better idea?” Bellamy asks.

“Well, since we’re already in this situation. How about Octavia?” You suggest.

“Not an option.”

“You got a better idea?” You repeat his question to him turning around.

“How about next time we want to talk to him, you can be here. Make sure nothing goes without your say,” Bellamy suggests. You sigh, but before you could respond Miller opens up the hatch, he glares at you while making his way to Bellamy.

“Did you talk to the Ark?” Bellamy questions Miller.

“I told Digg’s mom, the news, Johns dad. I’m supposed to talk to Roma’s parents later.” Miller explains.

“Thanks for doing that. I owe you.” Bellamy just stares blankly at the floor.

“Telling all these parents that their kids were murdered by grounders. I just wish I could say we were getting some justice.” Miller states.

“We’re not killing him,” Bellamy responds, making you surprised. He notices your shock but doesn’t respond.

Instead, he picks some berries up and turns to the grounder, “You were a lot scarier when you had that face paint on.” Miller states before smashing the berries on the side of the grounder’s face. The grounder just headbutts Miller in response, sending him to the floor. You feel a grin form on your face before quickly wiping it away as you catch Bellamy glare at you. 

After Miller leaves to go tend to his head, Bellamy soon gets up to head down the ladder, “You coming?” He asks before opening the hatch.

“Don’t you want someone to watch him?” You ask annoyed gesturing to the grounder.

“I’m having someone else come up they’ll be here in a moment.” He responds.

“I’ll wait until they get here. Unless you don’t trust me,” You turn to him crossing your arms. He doesn’t even speak a word and just starts to head down the ladder. Now you know that he trusts you, and you can trust him, maybe.

You turn back to the grounder, “Hey, I know you’re hesitant to get to know anyone but Octavia,” You start as the grounder just stares at you blankly. “The girl you saved. But I’m a friend of hers. She told me that you can understand us and I will tell you this. I promised her and I will promise you that I will not let anyone hurt you. If you don’t want to trust me, that’s fine. But I want you to know that I will make sure you won’t get hurt anymore.” You state, the grounder continues to stare at you blankly.

“Thank you,” He responds raspily after a few moments of silence. You nod your head and start to make your way to the hatch. As you were about to open it, the next person on watch does so first.

“What are you doing here?” He asks making his way all the way up.

“Apparently doing your job. If you hurt him, you’re answering to me,” You snap at the kid and make your way down the ladder. Before you make it all the way down you hear the siblings fighting, again. So you don’t interrupt, you stop at the second level. After, it sounded like it calmed down you make your way to the bottom.

You look over to Bellamy speaking to Clarke about going out of the camp as you make your way to Octavia, “Hey O, how are you doing?” You asked her.

“Fine,” She responds clearly upset. You wait until Bellamy and Clarke make their way out of the Dropship.

“He spoke to me” You whisper.

“What?!” She whispers back leaning towards you.

“I told him that I wouldn’t let him get hurt. Not to mention the conversation with Bellamy, established that I’ll be there every time they talk. He only said ‘Thank you’ to me too, but it seems like he possibly trusts me,” you explain.

“Thank you,” 

“I’m gonna check up on everything around camp. I mean everyone clearly sees me as some sort of leader, so I might as well embrace it.” You tell her a bit louder.

“I feel much better knowing that you’d be one of the people keeping us in line. I’ll be here if you need me,” She says before you head outside.

You walk around a bit checking every station, first the meat station as they deskin the rabbit that was hunted earlier. You then make your way to Monty and Jasper, who are opening and bagging some nuts.

“Nice! How are you guys?” You say to them as Monty tosses a nut into Jasper’s mouth. They do their little high five thing.

“Not bad, you?” Jasper asks back.

“Could be better. Hows the rationing going?” 

“Tedious, nut?” Monty says gesturing to the pile of uncracked nuts.

“No, I’m good. Thank you.” You say and walk off. You make your way into the tent that Raven and Finn are in.

“Hey, hows he doing?” You whisper as you notice that he’s asleep.

“In pain but better,” She explains.

“That’s good,” You say about to head out of the tent. 

Raven follows after you, “ I’m gonna get him some water,” She says besides you. You follow her to the tent where you guys have the water. As Raven washes off the cloth they used on Finn, you rinse your hands. You notice Octavia walk in with a bloody rag.

“I’d hate to see the other guy,” Raven states.

“You did. When you were torturing him.” Octavia hints at the grounder. You tune out the rest of the conversation, being lost in your own thought of thinking about the pressure of leading the group. Soon enough Raven walks out looking upset.

“He told me his name,” Octavia whispers a few moments after Raven leaves.

“What is it?” You whisper back.

“Lincoln. He also told me that he is the enemy.” 

“Well, that’s good to know, I guess. I promise I’ll keep this to myself.”

“Thank you, I’m gonna sew a blanket together from the pelts we have. Care to join?” Octavia asks, speaking a bit louder. 

“Yeh, I’ve got nothing better to do,” You respond as you finish rinsing your hands. You and Octavia grab some pelt along with sewing materials. You guys find a nice spot to sit in the camp and begin to sew. 

Only a few minutes later you hear yelling, “Octavia? Octavia…Y/N…I think I’m going crazy or the grounders are here. Or I’m going crazy or–” Jasper come running up to you guys frantically.

“Ok. Just slow down. Just tell me what you saw.” Octavia asks Jasper. 

As you were both waiting for an answer Jasper just stares ahead of you guys before finally answering, “Him,” He whispers. You and Octavia look at where Jasper was staring, yet there was no one there. You look over to Octavia with a very confused face.

“Jasper, there’s no one there,” You state.

“He’s right there!” Jasper yells and points in front of us. “We have to run. We have to run.” Jasper spurts out as he grabs both of Octavia’s shoulders. “Why isn’t anyone doing any–” He starts again.

“Stop it! Shut up. Jasper are you on something?” Octavia asks turning him towards her.

“I love you, and I just want you to know this. We’re all gonna die soon, ok? I love you.” He spurts again as he pops a nut into his mouth.

“Is all you’ve eaten today, are these nuts?” You ask as Octavia picks them out of his hand.

“It is, but who the hell cares now?” Jasper says almost panting.

“You’re totally bombed,” Octavia points out.

“The nuts must be some kind of hallucinogenic or something.” You state.

“Relax. Here, buddy. Take this,” She bends down and hands him a stick.

“It’s a stick,” He states looking at it.

“No…This stick is an anti-grounder stick. So as long as you hold this and you sit right here. Grounders won’t be able to see you,” You play along as you sit Jasper on the ground.

“Yeah. Makes sense. I’ll just stay right here.” Jasper says to himself as he continues to stare at the stick.

“Does make sense. Stay right here.” Octavia adds as she rushes towards the rations. You follow her wondering what she’s up to.

“What are you doing?” You ask her as she picks up a few bags of nuts.

“Follow me,” She gestures for you guys to make your way into your tent as she grabs a bag of rations.

“So, I’m gonna give Miller some nuts. Assuming that you are right and they are hallucinogenic. I can use that to sneak Lincoln out.” She explains as soon as you guys get into your tent.

You follow Octavia to the Dropship and wait for her to finish talking to Miller as you hear the mumbles of conversation between the two. She makes her way back down the ladder, “Just making sure, you didn’t have any nuts right? I saw you over by them earlier,” She asks.

“No, and definitely not gonna eat some now,” You chuckle. You guys walk out of the Dropship to find many of the kids high on the nuts, working perfectly with your plan to sneak the Lincoln out. Octavia walks around camp to find clothes to put Lincoln in as you keep watch in case someone decides to come in the ship.

You rush to the third level with Octavia. As soon as you enter the grounder starts to freak out and almost seems like he was scared. “Hey, hey. It’s ok, she’s my friend. This is Y/N,” Octavia calms him down. She cuts down Lincoln’s left hand and you cut down his right.

“We need to go now,” Octavia states as you help untie his legs as well.

“Why are you guys doing this?” He questions both of you.

“Just get dressed,” Is all Octavia answers as you hand him the clothes.

“They’ll know you guys helped me,” Lincoln states in pain as he puts on the jacket.

“And who cares,” You respond back.

“You said it. You stay here, you’ll die. I’m not gonna let that happen and neither is Y/N.” Octavia responds grabbing another jacket.

“I’m not gonna put you in danger,” Lincoln states.

“You need to do this now.” Octavia helps Lincoln put his arms into the jacket.

“Even in these clothes, I’ll be seen,”

“Not if you have eaten nuts today,” you say.

“People are seeing plenty of things right now. Up you get,” Octavia points out as you and her help Lincoln stand. He groans in pain as he struggles to get up.

“Ok. Let’s go.” Octavia says quietly as you open the hatch for them and start to make your way down. You scope out the area just to make sure no one is immediately in the Dropship. Once you have made sure there wasn’t you signaled for Lincoln to make his way down.

Soon after Octavia made her way down the ladder and pulled you with her. She leads both of you guys to your tent, “He kissed me,” She whispers.

“What?!” You whisper excitedly back.

“That and told me that when jobi nuts go bad they cause visions. That must be the nuts we have.” She explains. You didn’t really know how to take the information in so you just sat down in silence.

After you start to hear the commotion die down, you and Octavia emerge from the tent. As you and she roam around the camp, Monty comes up to the both of you, “Rough night?” He asks clearly talking about the nuts.

“Yeah, my head is killing me,” Octavia answers playing along.

“I still feel like I’m in space, you?” You play along as well.

“I’m pretty sure I ate a pine cone. Because it told me to,” You chuckle at Monty’s comment. 

“He’s gone. The grounder is gone.” Miller yells from in front of the Dropship. The other kids around the camp start to gather near the ship.

“What if he brings other grounders back?” You see Jasper run-up still holding the “anti-grounder” stick.

“He’ll kill us all,” You hear some kid say.

“Or worse,” Another girl says.

“Let the grounders come. We’ve been afraid of them for far too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don’t know about you. I’m tired of being afraid,” Bellamy and Clarke make their way into the center of camp and show us the guns they were carrying over their shoulders. The kids around us start to get excited.

“These are weapons. Ok, not toys. And we have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the Dropships come. But until then, they’re gonna help keep us safe.” Clarke explains.

“And there are plenty more where these came from. Tomorrow we start training. And if the grounders come, we’re gonna be ready to fight.” Bellamy explains. 

After the announcement of the guns, you and Octavia find yourselves standing at the edge of the gate staring out into the forest. Next thing you know Bellamy comes up and puts a blanket over Octavia’s shoulders and then another one over yours. You tune out the conversation between the siblings, lost in your own thoughts.

“Bellamy, It’s time. Then it’s your turn Y/N” Clarke says from behind you three.

“I’m not talking to any of them,” You respond still pissed at the council.

“That grounder escaping, was that you guys?” Bellamy asks before making his way to Clarke. 

“I had nothing to do with it. Thanks for the blanket.” Octavia responds but you stay silent. 

After a few more minutes of standing in silence, you leave Octavia on her own, “I’ll be in my spot,” You tell her, mentioning the place you like to go when you want to be left alone.

You start to make your way to the tent before Clarke stops you, “Hey, Y/N. Markus Kane is ready to talk to you and the Jaha wants to speak to you next,” She runs up.

“I’m not interested,” You walk past her.

“Y/N, they’re gonna be down here soon enough. You have to face them eventually.” She sighs.

“And I’m perfectly capable of avoiding them. I have been for years now.” You walk away before she can respond. You finally make your way to the corner of the camp you like to hide out in. This time to make sure you’re hopefully out of view. You loop the blanket over your shoulders and start to climb up the lowest, but the most coved branch, of the tree nearby. After a few minutes of peace, you hear footsteps. You sit there confused as there is really no reason to be in this corner of the camp.

“Y/N” You hear Bellamy call out. You stay silent hoping he just leaves.

“Come on, Y/N. I haven’t seen you around camp and Octavia is the only one in your tent. So you have to be here.” He states.

“What do you want Bellamy?” You ask still sitting in the tree. You see him look around at the trees.

“Can we have a normal conversation. Like face to face?” He sighs.

You feel a branch brush against your leg as you jump down and lean against the tree, “Are you ok?” You ask him noticing the blood on his face the first time since he arrived back.

“Yeh, I got in a fight with Dax while hallucinating on those nuts,” He explains. 

“That sounds like fun. You should probably get cleaned up though,” You respond.

“Looks like you should too,” He motions to the blood dripping from your leg.

“Oh…umm. I guess that branch hit me harder than I thought, coming down.” You say and start making your way toward the water tent. Bellamy follows you and you both grab a cloth to wet. You take the wetted cloth and start to clean Bellamy’s face up.

“So umm. What did you wanna talk about?” You ask as you continue to clean Bellamy’s face.

“That grounder,” He states.

“I was tripping balls. I’m pretty sure I was in outer space. I saw you took some of the rations, what did you see?” You chuckle as you lie.

“Ummm…nothing,” He brushes off as he gestures for you to bring your leg up to be cleaned. You can tell and notice the way his gaze and body shifted as it clearly made him uncomfortable. 

“Really, Bellamy,” You say reluctant to clean your leg up while finishing cleaning his face up. He sighs as he makes a “give me” motion at your leg. 

You don’t move until he finally lets up, “I Ummm. Saw a bunch dead people calling me ‘murderer’ and Chancellor Jaha from when I shot him,” He continues to look down as he starts to clean your leg up.

“Hey,” You pull his face up by his chin and stare into his brown eyes. “You’re not a murderer. You did what you had to do to get down here and protect your sister. I get that in a way, my father and I did what we needed to do to protect my mom. And I did what I thought would keep my father from being floated. It doesn’t mean you’re a murderer. Not to mention I don’t think we could survive down here without you.” You say softly before dropping your gaze downwards.

“I don’t think I, or uh, we could survive down here without you. Did you see anything?” He asks, continuing to clean your leg up. You don’t catch his correction as you try to think of how to respond to his question.

“Ummm… nothing important.” You brush off, hoping you don’t have to make up something.

“Really? After all, you’ve been through?” He asks getting quieter.

“I mean I saw my sick mom as I begged the council to save her. And I saw my dad and mom get sucked into the void of space,” You surprise yourself at the lie as you feel a single tear run down your face. You feel Bellamy’s hand cup your face and his finger wipes it off your cheek. 

“So um, those guns. We’re just using those for protection, right?” You sharply inhale changing the topic.

“Well, we need to use them when we need to. You should probably cover that up,” Bellamy’s voice gets a bit louder, as he finishes cleaning your leg up.

“I agree. But we’re not gonna use them unless we absolutely feel threatened, okay?” You stand up to grab a cloth to wrap around your leg.

“Fine. Are you coming to train tomorrow?” He asks gesturing to help you wrap your leg. You hand him the cloth and sit back down so he can wrap it.

“Uhhh… sure I guess. I kinda already know how to use a gun but, it couldn’t hurt. I’m only gonna use the guns if I have to.” You state as Bellamy looks at you confused.

“How?” He asks about you knowing how to use a gun.

“Not really important. I’ll meet you by the Dropship tomorrow morning.” You get up and walk out of the tent and start to head to your own. 

You feel more tears fall down your face as you start to think of your parents again. You immediately wipe them away, not wanting anyone to see. You start to walk quicker towards your tent to prevent you from bumping into anyone. 

Unfortunately, that method didn’t work, “Hey, Kane and Jaha are still waiting for you,” Clarke comes up to you.

“I’m good. Not really in the mood, ever.” You say trying not to choke on your words and keeping your head down.

“You ok? Do you want to talk?” Clarke’s voice becomes concerned.

“Yeh, I’ve had enough heartfelt conversations tonight,” You try to make your voice stronger as you notice Clarke look behind you. She must’ve seen Bellamy leave the tent you were both in.

“Ok. Well, I’ll them you can’t tonight. But they are gonna want to talk eventually.” Clarke says and walks off.

You continue to head to your tent as quickly as possible. Luckily no one else had stopped you. You tell Octavia that you’re tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Not feeling up for a heart to heart with her either, even though you don’t mind it most of the time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woah! A part actually on time?! Ok, I know I’m actually pretty good at getting this series out on time, but I had hella motivation this week (thanks to a certain magical human), so I feel very proud of myself. Also, sorry if I’ve made Y/N seem kinda bipolar, i don’t know how to really work around it sometimes. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy (especially the last convo between Y/N and Bell, I’m very proud of that too).


	8. 08. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3.8k
> 
> Based off: 01x09 “Unity Day”

You wake up to find Octavia rushing to get out, “Why are you in such a hurry this morning?” You ask her.

“Ummmm… promise not to tell anyone?” She asks you.

You look at her with an expecting look, “Do I look like a snitch?” You ask back knowing that she was planning on going off with Lincoln.

“Thanks girl, I owe you one,” She leaves the tent. You get up and start to get ready and head out of the tent. You find a group of kids huddling around a small screen where Chancellor Jaha is speaking about Unity Day.

You pay no attention to the presentation and head straight to the Dropship where you find Finn and Clarke chatting, “Unity Day is a lie,” Finn states.

“That is something I can agree with,” You tell the two walking up.

“The Ark only came together after the 13th Station was blown out of the sky. Just not the version of history we like to tell each other at parties,” Finn explains. 

“I wonder if the Ark would’ve gotten together if the 13th Station wasn’t blown up,” You add.

“Well, the Unity Day story gives people hope, though. And peace came out of that violence.” Clarke defends Unity Day.

“Did there need to be violence at all?” Finn questions back. 

“I totally agree.” You add in. Clarke just looks down clearly thinking about what Finn had just said. She catches a glimpse of Raven looking up from the screen before walking off. 

The next thing you hear is Jasper screaming from the other side of camp, you look up to find him holding a giant canteen, “Monty strikes again! Call this batch unity juice! Who’s thirsty?” Jasper yells making his way to the crowd.

You make your way to the crowd as you thought, nothing sounded better than some alcohol. You pick up a cup along the way and hold it out so Jasper could pour some. You downed your whole cup faster than you thought you could and went back in for seconds.

After a few hours you find yourself bored and seeing as the camp is starting to get low on food, you decide to take a hunting party out. You gather a group of kids and grab some spears. Before you head out, you’re stopped by Bellamy.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asks clearly concerned. 

“We’re going on a hunt. We’re getting low on food. And I need something to do. It’s not like I’m going alone,” You explain gesturing to the four kids behind you.

“I’m coming,” He responds.

“I can handle myself out there,” You start to walk away before Bellamy plucks the spear out of your hand. 

You roll your eyes before grabbing another spear, “Fine. But this is my hunting party,” You walk ahead of Bellamy and signal for the kids above to open the gate.

You lead the group a few hundred feet away from camp into the area where the boar tend to run. You tell the other kids to spread out in pairs, “See you needed me,” Bellamy states following you around the forest.

“I could’ve gone with any of the other pair of kids,” You state back.

“But, because you have me we can cover more ground,” He states back.

You sigh but before you could respond you hear rustling in the distance. You pull Bellamy down by the sleeve into the foliage and scan the area. You find a boar not too far ahead of you guys, “You go left. I’ll go right,” You whisper to Bellamy and then make your way to the right of the boar. 

You and Bellamy wait for the boar to get in a clearer spot in the forest and then signal to attack. Both you and Bellamy run towards the boar and throw your spears. Luckily both of you hit it, it starts to run off before you tackle it and stab it with your knife, killing it. Bellamy catches up to you and puts his hand out. You grab it and he pulls you with such force that you stumble into his chest. You back up quickly before you make the moment awkward, “Thanks,” You sigh. 

“Good kill. I guess you can handle yourself out here,” He chuckles.

“Guys! Let’s head back to camp.” You yell ignoring Bellamy’s comment. The rest of the kids meet up with you and Bellamy. And make your way back to camp with two boars. You have the kids drop the boars off at the meat station and tell them to prepare the meat. You take the spears from the kids and drop thim off for cleaning. 

You help some kids prepare the boar meat since they seemed like they had no idea what they were doing. You show them how to cut the meat and prepare it to be cooked. After you prepare a few pieces and make sure the kids know how to do it you find yourself in your tent. You decide to clean it up as you found yours and Octavia’s stuff all over the ground. Although the most you did with Octavia’s stuff was put it on her side. 

“Hey, you coming out to party?” You hear Bellamy’s voice ask.

“Do I have to make a speech or something?” You question him as you turn to see only his head popped in.

“No,” He chuckled. “But you should let go and have some fun,” He suggests.

“Fine… I’ll be out in a minute.” You respond before he backs out of the tent. After you take a few moments to look presentable. You leave your tent as you hear music and find kids around the camp chatting and having a good time. You find Bellamy eating an apple. He offers you the other one in his hand, you take it and take a bite.

“Hey guys. The comms are still dead. They cut out during the pageant,” Clarke explains making her way over to you two.

“Best Unity Day ever.” Bellamy states as you chuckle in agreement and take another bite of the apple.

“Do you really think now is a good time to be having a party? I mean the grounder is out there–” Clarke questions Bellamy.

“Grounders. By now, he’s made it home. He’s probably putting together a lynch mob. Relax. I got security covered. Why don’t you go get a drink? You look like you could use one.” Bellamy reassures her.

“I could use more than one.” Clarke states.

“I could toast to that,” You chuckle.

“Then have more than one. Clarke, the Exodus ship carrying your mother comes down in two days. After that, the party’s over. Have some fun while you still can. You deserve it.” Bellamy says.

“That is also something I can toast to.” You inject once more.

“Yeah. Okay.” Clarke says convinced and walks off. “So do you…by the way. Both of you.” Clarke turns to face you and Bellamy.

“I’ll have my fun when the grounders come.” Bellamy responds as you smack his arm. He looks over at you with confusion as you roll your eyes.

“Well, I could definitely use some fun now. And I think you should too.” You say poking Bellamy’s chest. He chuckles before he takes a bite of his own apple.

After another hour or so you notice Finn sneaking out. Curious to what he’s up to, you follow him. Trying to stay a few feet behind him you notice Octavia with Lincoln, exactly what you were trying to stop from someone finding out. Finn steps on a branch alerting the two love birds to his presence. Octavia keeps Lincoln from hurting Finn and before anything else happens you make yourself known, just so you don’t cause anymore problems.

“Hey, it’s me. I’m the only other person out here.” You say walking out from the shadows. Lincoln and Octavia lead us back to the cave we first found them in.

“So what the hell are you doing here?” Octavia questions Finn.

“I could ask you the same thing, I could also ask how long you’ve known he speaks english… well both of you. But I won’t.” He responds as you all file into the cave. Finn picks up the horn next to him and inspects it.

“You blew this when your people were hunting us.” Finn says as Lincoln nods his head in agreement. “You saved our lives. I have to believe there’s more like you.”

“I stabbed you.” Lincoln points out.

“And we tortured you. If the two of us can get along, then maybe there’s hope. Learn from history instead of repeating it, right?” Finn responds back.

“How’s that gonna happen?” You question.

“For starters…no more killing.” Finn explains.

“I don’t have the power to call a truce,” Lincoln states.

“Then bring me to someone who does.” Finn responds.

“Finn. I don’t know if this is such a good idea.” You inject and Octavia and Lincoln look upset.

“Hey, look. The rest of our people are coming down here. The first ship lands in two days.” Finn explains.

“It’s true.” Octavia confirms and you nod your head.

“And because of the attacks…they’re sending mostly soldiers, the people that enforce our laws. The Ark is about survival at any cost and they’ll kill people who fall out of line. When those people get down here, if they feel threatened they will start a war… and I don’t want that. Neither do you and I think that’s why you blew that horn. Once the soldiers get here it will be too late and we’ll have no power to stop them. But if they see that we’re at peace…then maybe we have a chance to stay that way.” Finn continues to explain.

“I hate to say it, but Finn might have a point. It doesn’t hurt to try. “ You inject.

“Alright. You bring your leader, I’ll bring mine,” Lincoln agrees after a few moments of silence.

“What…Bellamy? He’ll never go for this.” Octavia adds.

“No. Not your brother.” Lincoln says shifting his eyes to you.

“Clarke,” Finn says.

“You also have me. I can go with her,” You add.

Octavia stays with Lincoln as you and Finn go to grab Clarke. You wait on the side for Finn to make his way back with Clarke. 

“I set up a meeting with the grounders.” Finn explains as you walk up to the pair beginning to get impatient.

“A meeting? I don’t understand. With who? How?” Clarke looks around to make sure no one else has heard.

“We were just with the grounder that we had in the Dropship. His name is Lincoln,” Finn explained, taking a glance at you beside him.

“Wa–wait a second. He spoke to you two?” Clarke asks.

“It’s not important,” You add in.

“If we wanna live in peace–” Finn starts.

“Finn, we can’t live in peace with people who’ve done nothing but kill us.” Clarke goes off.

“Can you think of a better way to stop the bloodshed?” Finn questions.

“Yeah. With the guns that the guard bring down.” Clarke responds.

“That’ll start a war. Do you really want that?” You ask.

“Y/N is right. At this rate, that’s what’s coming. Look. I know it’s a long shot… but this is our world now and I think we can do better than the first time around. I trust him.” Finn agrees with you.

“I trust him too.” You add in.

“I don’t. But if we go…we have to bring back up.” Clarke adds.

“No way. We’re not bringing guns. Those weren’t the terms and if we’re gonna do this we gotta give it a fair shot.” Finn protests.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll-I’ll get my pack, and I’ll meet you guys at the gate.” Clarke agrees, yet you believe that she has other plans. You keep it to yourself as you’re not fully sure if Clarke would keep her word or not as you and Finn make your way over to the gate. You, Finn and Clarke make your way through the forest to the meeting point. By the time you make it there, it’s the next day. 

You guys make your way onto the bridge and you bring Octavia into a hug as soon as you see her, “I’m glad you’re ok.” You whisper in her ear.

“You too,” She whispers back returning your hug.

“So that’s how you set this up,” Clarke says, obviously talking about Octavia. “You helped him escape, didn’t you?” Clarke questions Octavia.

“I trust him, Clarke.” Octavia counters.

“There’s a lot of that going around.” Clarke says looking at you and Finn. You guys hear footsteps from across the bridge and see Lincoln making his way across. Octavia runs into his arms as he picks her up. You notice Clarke backing up and Finn grabs her hand to keep her with him.

The next thing you hear is many hooves approaching and see a three grounders approach on horseback. “Hey, we said no weapons.” Finn points out running towards us with Clarke in hand.

“I was told there wouldn’t be,” Lincoln states.

“It’s too late now,” Clarke adds. 

Finn tries to walk forward with Clarke but Lincoln stops him, “Her and Y/N only.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Clarke assures him before making her way forward with you. The female grounder in the middle dismounts her horse and makes her way towards us. 

Clarke seems uneasy, “Hey, we got this,” You whisper in her ear to calm her. You see her take a deep breath and you finally make it to the middle of the bridge.

“Your name is Clarke? And you are Y/N?” The woman asks.

“Yes,” You and Clarke respond in short succession.

“I’m Anya,” She introduces herself. Clarke puts her hand out for the grounder to shalke but pulls back after she realizes that she wouldn’t shake it.

“I think we got off to a rough start… but we want to find a way to live together in peace,” You start after seeing Clarke’s hesitation.

“I understand. You started a war that you don’t know how to end.” Anya states.

“What? No. We didn’t start anything. You attacked us for no reason.” Clarke defends.

“No reason? The missiles you launched burned a village to the ground.” Anya explains as Clarke and you just look at her confused.

“Wait the flares? No. Those were meant to signal our families. We never meant to–” You start.

“You’re invaders. Your ship landed in our territory.” Anya interrupts.

“We didn’t know anyone was here.” Clarke counters.

“We thought the ground was uninhabited,” You add in.

“You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him. These are all acts of war.” Anya explains.

“I see your point. That’s why we need to put an end to all of this.” Clarke responds.

“If we can make peace and come to an agreement. Then we can create and respect boundaries. We never meant for anyone to get hurt in the first place.” You add in.

“Lincoln said there are more of you coming down. Warriors.” Anya points out.

“The guard, yes. But also farmers, doctors, engineers. We can help eachother but not if we’re at war.” Clarke confirms.

“Can you promise that these new arrivals won’t attack us, that they’ll respect the terms we agree on?” Anya questions.

“We promise we will do everything we can to convince them to honor the terms we set.” You answer.

“Why would I agree to an alliance that your people can break the moment they get here?” Anya questions back.

“If you fire the first shot those people coming down won’t bother negotiating. Our technology…they will wipe you out.” Clarke answers. You look down and clench your jaw annoyed at what Clarke had just said. You think to yourself how they definitely won’t make an alliance now, knowing that information.

“They wouldn’t be the first to try.” Anya says coldly.

“Clarke! Y/N! Run! They’re gonna shoot! Run!” You hear a familiar voice scream behind you. As you turn around you see Jasper run out of the forest from below the bridge and start shooting his gun. You see Anya start to pull something from her sleeve, but before you could react, she’s shot.

“Clarke, Y/N! Get down” Finn says running towards you guys. You start to run off but before you could get far you feel the piercing of an arrow in the back of your upper thigh. Sending you straight to the ground. Finn hurries towards you and helps you up. You all rush back towards your end of the bridge.

“Okay, run, don’t stop til you get behind your walls. Go! Take her!” Lincoln explains as he pushes Octavia towards you guys and breaks the arrow in your thigh off like he did to the one in his chest. Octavia yells as she’s being pulled back by Clarke. You try to keep up with the group as Octavia and Clarke help you make your way.

You guys stop at the front of your gates to catch your breaths, “You got something to say?” Bellamy asks, noticing the look Finn was giving him.

“Yeah. I told you no guns!” Finn yells at Clarke.

“I told you we couldn’t trust the grounders. I was right.” Clarke responds back.

“You were right about jack shit! We could’ve actually come to an agreement. They didn’t shoot first. They’re the one who shouldn’t trust us!” You yell back in pain.

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were up to?” Raven asks Finn.

“I tried, but you were too busy making bullets for your gun.” Finn explains.

“You’re lucky she brought that! They came there to kill you, Finn.” Bellamy protested.

“You don’t know that. Jasper fired the first shot!” Finn protests back.

“You ruined everything. If you didn’t shoot, Y/N probably wouldn’t have an arrow in her leg,” Octavia says before helping you walk off. You tell her you just wanted to rest for a bit and that she can go off without you. 

“I saved you! You’re welcome,” Jasper yells as Octavia storms off and follows soon after.

“Well, if we weren’t at war already, we sure as hell are now.” You say breathing heavily.

“You didn’t have to trust the grounders. You just had to trust us.” Finn says to Clarke before walking off with Raven leaving you, Bellamy and Clarke.

“Like I said. Best Unity Day ever,” Bellamy says before you hear a loud explosion. You guys look up in the sky to see something falling.

“The Exodus ship?” You question.

“Your mom’s early.” Bellamy states. You guys notice how fast the ship is going and before you know it you see it crash into the earth with a large fire cloud in the distance. Clarke collapses to the ground knowing that her mom definitely didn’t survive that crash.

“We should umm, clean that up before it gets bad.” Clarke says trying to gather herself and gesturing to the arrow in your thigh. 

“I can do it myself,” You say, stumbling, not wanting any help from any of the two.

“You can’t walk. Let me carry you.” Bellamy offers.

“I’m fine,” You respond sternly. Before you get too far you feel Bellamy’s arms behind your back and under your knees. He picks you up, you try to wiggle out but feel a sharp pain in your leg as you try to do you. Knowing that Bellamy was right, you let him carry you to the Dropship.

He sets you down and you make your way to the table, “You want me to pull the arrow out?” He offers.

“No. I got it.” You say as you pick some pliers up. You stand leaning against the table and turn your body ever so slightly so you can hold onto the table as you take a hold of the arrow with the pliers. You start to hiss in pain as you slowly pull the arrow out of your thigh. As soon as it’s out you feel an immediate relief. 

“I’ll grab you a rag and some water,” Bellamy says. You don’t respond as he walks out of the ship. As you wait for Bellamy to return you realize that you can’t clean off your wound with your pants on. So you decide to take them off. You slowly lower them as you feel the pain surge through your leg. You hear footsteps approach and notice it’s Bellamy with a water bowl and rag in hand.

“Earth to Bellamy Blake?” You say noticing him stop in his tracks.

“Ummm… here,” He says after a few moments of silence. He makes his way to the table and sets the bowl and rag down.

“Thanks,” You say silently, dabbing the rag in the water. You take it and press it against your wound, hissing at the pain. The next thing you do is take another part of the rag and pour some alcohol on it.

“Here, why don’t I,” Bellamy takes the rag from your hands. “Ready?” He asks before dabbing the alcohol section on your wound. You hiss more before pulling your leg away a little. He dabs it some more before grabbing a cloth to wrap around your upper thigh.

Before you could protest and tell him you could do it yourself, he turns you around and lifts you up to sit on the edge of the table, “ You know the grounders would have never–” He startsas he begins to wrap your thigh.

“I don’t want to hear it, Bellamy. Not tonight.” You cut him off, not even wanting to remotely hear about what went down. You two stay in silence as he wraps the cloth around your thigh. After he was done, he lifted you off the table. It took you a moment to realize how close you two were after he set you back on the ground. 

“Uhhh…” You look down and shift over to your pants on the ground. You bend down to grab them and start to put them on.

“Umm.. thanks. Look, I know you were just trying to look out for us today. But next time, could you put me in the loop?” You ask him looking up after buttoning your pants.

“Yeh, sorry. I thought it was better you did’t know, I guess.” he responds. You think to yourself why he thought it was better, but not wanting to fight, you didn’t carry the conversation on.

“Umm, goodnight Bellamy. Thanks for helping.” You say as you start to walk out of the ship.

“Night, Y/N” You hear him say quietly as you leave him standing alone.

You make your way over to your tent and find Octavia fast asleep already. Or at least thought so. You make your way over to your “bed” as quietly as possible. Unfortunately you failed, hoping you didn’t wake Octavia, if she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay. So sorry if there are a lot of errors or things that make no sense, I wrote this in 5 hrs and I feel like there are parts that sound weird. So if needed ask for clarification. On another note, I really enjoyed writing this and I’m glad I can have Y/N step up as a leader. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	9. 09. Bloodshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 4.2k
> 
> Based off: 01x10 “I am Become Death”

You found yourself restless throughout the night and not able to sleep. After beginning to feel impatient you quietly get up.

“Can’t sleep?” You hear Octavia’s voice quietly.

“You too, O?” you ask back quietly stopping at the entrance of the tent. 

“Yeah,” She sighs as you go to slowly sit down in front of her. “How’s your leg?” She asks.

“Could be better. How are you?” You sigh.

“I’m just so pissed at them. If they had waited or better yet not bring guns. We could’ve actually had something with the grounders.” Octavia states.

“I agree. Honestly, if I had handled the entire meeting then maybe we could have had an alliance.” You respond back as Octavia sighs. 

“It would’ve gone so much smoother if you had,” She states.

“I’m gonna try to get some sleep. I wanna check out the crash. If your brother even lets me.” You scoff as you slowly shift in pain to your side of the tent. 

“Ok. goodnight and be careful with your leg,” Octavia answers laying back down.

“I will. Night,” You chuckle lightly and lay down.

The next morning you get up and find Bellamy, Finn, Raven, Clarke, along with a few others. Getting ready to go to the Exodus Ship Crash site. You walk over to Bellamy and Clarke as they gather a few supplies.

“Anything I can help with?” You ask making your way to the two.

“Stay here and rest. You’ll need your strength.” Bellamy replies sternly.

“I’m fine. I can walk.” You state making your way around the two.

“Bellamy’s right. We need you to rest. And someone to watch over the camp,” Clarke chimes in. 

You look at the two hoping they would let up, “Fine.” You respond annoyed seeing as the two wouldn’t let you come.

You spend your day doing the daily rounds for each station since there isn’t anyone else to do so and you don’t trust anyone to keep watch except Octavia, but she was on the meat station. Seeming as everyone was on task, you went to go hang with Octavia.

“Taking a break?” Octavia asks as you sit down on a stool next to her.

“Yeh. That and I’m sick of making the rounds. Everything seems fine.” You respond.

“Well. I for one think you should rest that leg anyway.” 

“I’m fine. I’m walking right?” 

“Oh come on. I saw you limping around camp. You need the rest.” She laughs lightly.

“I’m walking right?” I repeat myself laughing slightly.

“You are right but it doesn’t hurt to take care of yourself.” She turns towards me.

“It seems as though the Blake siblings won’t let me. I’m taking care of myself just fine.” You sit up puffing your chest out a bit.

“How so? Did something happen?” She pokes you with a stick being curious.

“Aren’t you pissed at your brother? I know I am.” You respond a bit confused.

“Yes. But you’re like my sister. I need to know these things,” She sits next to you. You sigh and tell her knowing she won’t give up.

“If you really want to know. Nothing happened, I swear by it. But you’re brother wouldn’t let me take care of my leg myself last night. And that is why I say you siblings won’t let me take care of myself,” You explain.

“Mmhmm, I’m sure nothing happened,” She says clearly disbelieving you.

“O! I swear by it!” You widen your eyes at her. “I’m too pissed to talk to him.” You slump your head down.

“But you talked to him last night. Plus that expression you just made, confirms you have some sort of feelings for my brother.” She points out.

“He wouldn’t leave me alone. And no, you accused me of something happening last night. How could I not react like that.” You roll your eyes.

“Well, I choose to believe you do. And I’m not gonna stop until you cough it up.” She getting back to work.

“You’re not gonna get anything out of me. Cuz I don’t have feelings for Bellamy.” You state getting up from the stool.

“Sure if that’s what you say. I’ll just have to head to the second source to find out.” She responds with her head held high. 

“Like that’ll work,” You laugh and head off to make more rounds. 

“He’s my brother! Of course, it will!” Octavia yells back. I look around the camp hoping no one else caught the tail end of our conversation. Luckily no one had.

You spend the rest of the day continuing to make rounds and helping set up traps around the camp. It started to get dark and you were beginning to worry about everyone who had left camp. Even though you knew the crash was quite some distance from the camp. You and Octavia make your way up to look out past the gates. Of course, she was looking for a sign from Lincoln, while you were looking for a sign of the group.

“No sign of your brother or the others yet,” Monty tells us as we make our way to the lookout.

“Hey. I don’t care,” Octavia quickly responds. You notice the flower up in the tree, the signal from Lincoln, Octavia had told you about. You and Octavia notice the conversation the girl, Harper, struck up with Jasper about what went down at the bridge.

“That’s not even his line. Finn said that.” You said annoyed. You, Monty, and Octavia tune to tune into the conversation. We listen to a bit more of what Jasper had to say.

“It was like nothing I ever felt. Pure animal instinct took over. One pull of the trigger, two grounders dead.” You hear Jasper say.

“‘Pure animal instinct’? More like pure pants-wetting panic.” Octavia comments looking over to Monty and me. 

“Ok. This has to stop.” Octavia says getting even more annoyed.

“Come on. Let us have this.” Monty says grabbing Octavia’s sleeve to stop her.

“‘Us’?” She questions.

“Look at him. The boy is a folk hero. They even gave us a bigger tent.” Monty states.

“That’s no reason to flaunt.” You respond before you hear clattering at the edge of the camp.

“Somebody hit the tripwire!” Connor yells. Curiosity ensues throughout the camp as people began to wonder where and who. Multiple kids pull their guns up ready to shoot as you and Octavia look around. Kids start to shoot their guns as we hear rustling in the bushes. The kids stop shooting as soon as the rustling stops and head off to get whoever was out there.

“Lincoln.” You barely hear Octavia say under her breath from beside me. Before following her.

You and Octavia follow the other kids outside of the gates to find out who it is. As you make your way to the body on the ground. You follow close behind Octavia, ready to attack if the person is hostile. Octavia slowly lowers herself to the ground and puts her hand softly on the person. Only for them to jolt and quickly move away. As soon as you get a good look, it’s a bloodied and beat up, John Murphy.

Some kids from the group pull Murphy up and drag him to the Dropship. As soon as you make it back to the Dropship, Murphy does nothing but sit along the wall shuddering. You and a few others, wait in the Dropship watching over him. Of course, the other guys are ready to shoot if necessary.

“Where is he?” You hear Bellamy walk in after a few hours. The others make a pathway for Bellamy and Clarke to make their way through. They both stop and stare at Murphy taking in his bloody body.

“Everyone but Connor and Derek out…now!” Bellamy demands as kids start leaving the Dropship. You stand there not budging wanting to see what goes down, “I said everyone,” Bellamy sternly says turning to you. You do nothing but stand there not moving.

“He claims he was with the grounders,” Derek explains.

“We caught him trying to sneak back into camp,” Connor adds.

“I wasn’t sneaking. I was running from the grounders,” Murphy claims.

“Anyone see grounders?” Bellamy asks as the kids shake their heads no. “Well in that case–” Bellamy pulls up his gun to shoot Murphy.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” Finn quickly pushes Bellamy’s gun back down.

“We were clear what would happen if he came back,” Bellamy states putting his gun back up.

“No. I’m with Finn on this one. If he was with the grounders, then he could possibly know things that can help us.” You say pushing his gun back down as Finn steps between the two.

“Help us? We hanged him. We banished him, and now we’re gonna kill him. Get the hell out of my way, Finn,” Bellamy states.

“No. Finn and Y/N are right,” Clarke butts in and move towards Murphy.

“Like hell they are. Clarke, Y/N think about Charlotte. ” Bellamy yells.

“I am thinking about her, ” Clarke quickly responds.

“What happened to Charlotte was as much our fault as his,” You add as Clarke starts to look at Murphy’s body.

“He’s not lying. His fingernails were torn off. They tortured him.” Clarke states her findings.

“You and the grounders should compare notes,” Finn taunts.

“The grounders know were at war. What did you tell them about us?” Bellamy asks turning his face to Murphy.

“Everything.” Murphy states.

“Once he’s better we find out what he knows, and then he’s out of here, ok?” Clarke says to Bellamy before moving past him.

“What if he refuses to leave? What do we do with him then?” Bellamy questions.

“Then we kill him,” You say softly as Bellamy turns his face to you.

You head back to your tent for the night in hopes that the Murphy situation is resolved soon. The next morning you find yourself making a few rounds until you hear someone calling for Clarke. You make your way over as quickly as your leg allowed you.

“What’s happening?” You question making your way to Clarke, Connor, and Raven. You notice the blood running from her eyes but before you could ask you hear a kid coughing by the fire pit.

“Raven, Y/N. Get away from us.” Clarke demands.

“What?” You and Raven ask almost simultaneously.

“They’re the ones who brought Murphy in.” Clarke states before running off.

“Didn’t you as well?” Raven asks.

“I mean I was out there but I didn’t touch him. You should probably stay away from me too. Just in case,” You say moving back. You soon follow Clarke into the Dropship.

“I need you to tell me exactly how you escaped the grounders. What happened” You hear Clarke ask as you made your way through the tarps.

“I don’t know. I woke up, and they forgot to lock my cage. There was no one there so I took off.”Murphy explains grasping at his abdomen.

“They let you go,” You say a few feet behind the two.

“Bellamy stay back,” Clarke says as you both notice him walking in.

“Did he do something to you guys?” Bellamy asks clearly concerned. Clarke shakes her head. “What the hell is this?” 

“Biological warfare. You were waiting for the grounders to retaliate for the bridge? This is it. Murphy is the weapon.” Clarke responds.

“Is this your revenge, helping the grounders kill us?” Bellamy questions.

“I didn’t know about this, ok, I swear,” Murphy responds as Clarke blots the blood off.

“Stop lying!” Bellamy yells quickly back.

“Bellamy, calm down! You think he would be willing to be the carrier for whatever this is?” You question stepping in front of him.

“When are they coming?” He asks clearly ignoring you.

“Murphy, think, all right? What can you tell us that’s useful? Did you hear anything?” Clarke asks turning to Murphy.

“They are vicious, cruel.” Murphy starts out.

“You want to see vicious?” Bellamy starts to make his way closer you the three of you.

“Stop. This thing spreads through contact.” You explain.

“Clarke?” Finn says comes rushing into the Dropship.

“Finn, you shouldn’t be in here. No one should.” Clarke states as her voice becomes shaky.

“I heard you were sick. Clarke, what is this?” Finn disregards her warning.

“I don’t know, some kind of hemorrhagic fever. We just need to contain it before–” Clarke starts to explain before a kid across the ship starts to shake rapidly. 

Clarke starts to make her way over as Finn tries to grab her arm, “Hey, don’t touch me. You could get sick. Wash your hands now,” Clarke tells Finn. The kid starts to cough up blood clutching the ground before dropping to the ground. Clarke quickly looks at the kid who is no longer moving.

“Is he–” Bellamy starts.

“He’s dead,” Clarke looks up at us. We all stand there not knowing how to respond until Clarke gets up. “Here. Alcohol. Hold out your hands.” Clarke pours some alcohol on top of Finn’s hands.

“Did you touch Murphy or any of the kids that brought him in?” Bellamy asks you concerned.

“As far as I know. No. But I think you should stay away from me in case. I was pretty close to all of them.” You respond, but Bellamy just stays put.

“Quarantine. Round up everyone who had contact with Murphy. Bring them here.” You and Bellamy hear Clarke say.

“And everyone they had contact with?” Bellamy asks looking to you.

“Well, we have to start somewhere. Connor, who was with you when you found him? Who carried him in? Think.” Clarke demands.

“The first one out there was Octavia,” Connor responds as you notice Bellamy’s eyes widen.

“You don’t think to tell me?” Bellamy looks over to you.

“I don’t think she touched him.” You responded before he rushed out.

——————————————————————–

“Jee-jeez, you scared me,” Octavia says laying on the ground.

“How are you feeling?” Bellamy asks.

“Fine. Get out.” Octavia responds

“You touch Murphy yesterday?” Bellamy asks yet another question.

“What?” She responds.

“Did you touch Murphy yesterday?”

“I don’t know. I guess so. Why?” She responds confused.

“The grounders sent him here with a virus to infect us. Derek just died from it, another mark for your boyfriend’s book. Get up. Clarke needs to examine you.” Bellamy explains.

“Speaking od significant others. What happened between you and Y/N the other night, after the bridge?” Octavia asks Bellamy as they make their way to the Dropship.

“Nothing,” Bellamy responds confused.

“Y/N says otherwise,” She responds as ___ look at her slightly confused. “Kidding, but seriously, do you two have something going on?” She asks.

“There’s nothing going on O. We’re just looking out for each other that’s all,” 

“Sure,” She responds walking a bit further ahead into the Dropship.

——————————————————————–

Clarke finishes examining you, giving you the all-clear as you notice the Blake siblings making their way in. Octavia steps up to Clarke for her examination. After a few minutes of Clarke poking around at Octavia’s face, she’s given the all-clear too.

“No visible signs of swelling or bleeding.” Clarke determines.

“So you’re saying she doesn’t have it?” Bellamy asks bringing the cloth away from his mouth.

“I’m saying she doesn’t have symptoms, same for you Y/N. But that could change. We need to keep both of you here just in case.” Clarke recommends.

“No way. Look at this place. They’ll get sick just being here.” Bellamy points out with concern for you and his little sister.

“Do you want to stop the spread, or not? Look. I’ll keep them on the third level. With the people who aren’t symptomatic yet. Think of it as a way to stop Octavia from sneaking out again. As for you Y/N, you can help watch over them.” Clarke explains.

“Screw you, Clarke,” Octavia says.

“I’ll stay up there. But I’m not gonna use all my time to keep an eye out.” You say.

“I’ll let you know if her condition changes,” Clarke says before Bellamy walks out. You and Octavia start to head up the ladder.

“Octavia, wait.” Clarke stops the two of you. “I need you to sneak out again,” Clarke requests to your surprise. Clarke shows where Octavia can sneak out and gives her instructions on what to ask for, the cure.

You sit bored on the third level of the Dropship until you hear commotion downstairs. Seeing as you hadn’t shown any symptoms and had no care you make your way down the ladder and outside. You find kids holding guns to others afraid for their lives that they’re gonna get infected.

Hoping to calm the group down, you grab a gun, Clarke nods agreeing with what you have to do. You shoot three bullets straight up in the air, “This is exactly what the grounders want. Don’t you see that? They don’t have to kill us if we kill each other first?” Clarke asks the group.

“They won’t have to kill us if we all catch the virus. Get back in the damn Dropship.” Some kid yells holding his gun up to you and Clarke. Bellamy quickly grabs it and uses the gun to him in the chin.

“Not to state the obvious, but your quarantine isn’t working,” Bellamy says as you feel a whoosh of weakness fall upon you. Before Clarke responds she start to fall to the ground, but before she hit the ground, Finn rushes over to catch her.

“Octavia will come back with a cure,” Clarke states our of breath.

“There is no cure… But the grounders don’t use the sickness to kill.” Octavia states.

“Really? Tell that to them.” Bellamy points at the dead bodies near the Dropship. “I warned you about seeing that grounder again.” Bellamy states.

“Yeah? Well, I have a warning for you, too. The grounders are coming…and they’re attacking as first light. Octavia announces. She begins to walk off before Bellamy tries to stop her but she quickly pulls away.

“Come on. I’ll help you get Clarke into the Dropship.” Octavia says walking with Finn.

“Well–Well I guess you should–prepare. Bellamy,” You say to him slowly.

“Are you ok?” He asks putting his hand on your arm with concern on his face.

“I’m fine. Do–don’t touch me.” You pull away and walk back to the Dropship. As soon as you turn around you start to feel something wet under your eyes. You wipe a finger underneath to find blood. 

“You sure?” Bellamy asks making his way in front of you, again putting his hand this time on your lower back.

“Just pre–prepare for the groun–grounder attack.” You respond moving past him as you feel a cough coming on. You hold it until you make it into the Dropship.

“If he’s not sick by now. He’s probably immune like me,” You hear Octavia state as you walk inside the entrance. Murphy offers the hammock to Clarke and Finn sets her down there.

“What else did Lincoln tell you?” Finn asks Octavia.

“The virus doesn’t last long.” She responds.

“It’s true I feel better,” Murphy says as Octavia makes her way back to you. Before she could make it to you, you collapse on the ground and start to cough up a little blood.

“Finn,” Octavia says crouching next to you. Finn heads over and picks you up, he sets you back down in a makeshift bed next to Clarke. Octavia brings a cup of water to the both of you before handling the others. Finn and Clarke continue to talk but you tune it out, not caring. 

“Look. At this rate, when the grounders get here, there won’t be anyone left to fight back.” Murphy says making his way to you three.

“That’s the point,” Octavia responds handing a cup of water to someone else.

“Then we slow them down.” Finn suggests.

You try to get up to help others but Octavia stops you, “You need to rest,” She pushes you back down.

“I’m fine enough to help. Let me help.” You say trying to sit back up but even Octavia’s slight pressure is enough to keep you down.

“I can take care of them, just rest.” She says before getting up.

“Fine, you Blakes don’t give up,” You laugh before you start to cough again.

You rest your eyes for a while unto you hear Octavia say something, “Bell? No. Clear some space. Lay him down.” You get up and move towards the siblings seeing as you feel well enough to.

“I’m scared.” He whispers as you get to them.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.” Octavia responds.

“That’s what I said to you the day you were born.” He responds.

“I’ll get him some water,” You say even though they were in the middle of their conversation. You grab a cup and make your way to the bucket to scoop some water out. 

You make your way back to the siblings, “I’ve got him, you can check on the rest.” You say putting your hand under Bellamy’s head to pull it upwards. 

“You need to rest too,” She says clearly not wanting to leave her brother.

“I’ll let you know if anything else happens, I promise. You’re the only one besides Murphy whose well enough to walk around.” You say looking up at her.

“Ok,” Octavia responds after a few moments of thought. “I’ll be back Bell. You’re in good hands,” She says and leaves the rag beside you as you shift over to the other side of the bed.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have touch me,” You laugh slightly as you pour the water into Bellamy’s mouth. He laughs slightly with you before coughing a bit. You set the cup down and pick up the rag to wipe some more blood off his face. 

He then takes the rag from your hand and wipes your face as well, you catch yourself staring at his eyes with worry as he looks at you with the same expression, “Umm…you should rest,” You say resting his head back down.

“You should too,” He struggles to get out. You lay down next to Bellamy and drift off to sleep. The next thing you feel is a hand brush the side of your face, moving some hair out of the way, but you were too tired to open your eyes to see who it was. You hear mumbles of conversation but only make a few parts out.

“You feeling better?” You hear Bellamy say.

“Yeah.” You hear another voice say but it was too soft for you to make out.

“I do believe in second chances, though,” You hear the second voice say, making it out to be Clarke. The two continue to talk as you lay there still.

“How’s Y/N,” You hear Clarke ask.

“She seems better, but i’m letting her rest. She needs it.” Bellamy says.

“Just make sure she stays hydrated. I’ll get everyone inside,” Clarke says before you feel the shift in the bed as she gets up. 

You feel a cloth touch the top of your head and finally open your eyes, “ Talking about me?” You ask.

“Just making sure you’re alright,” He responds.

“I definitely feel better,” You sit up as Bellamy hands you the cup. You take a sip from it and set it on the floor.

“Good, I don’t know what I’d do if you died,” He says making his voice quieter, seeming like he regretted what he just said.

“Survive,” You state. “I can help get people inside.” You shift to the edge of the bed where he’s sitting. 

“You sure you feel well enough?” He asks standing up.

“I’m fine, Bell,” You look up at him.

“Alright,” He holds his hand out to help you up. You take his hand and he pulls you from your sitting position. You two make your way outside and start to gather people. You then hear a loud boom and look up to see a cloud in the sky.

“They did it,” Bellamy says from beside you.

“I am become death, destroyer of worlds. It’s Oppenheimer, the man who built the first–” You start.

“I know who Oppenheimer is. Bellamy interrupts you. Now knowing the grounders weren’t coming you check on everyone around camp. As you head into your tent to grab another rag to clean up with, you hear whoops and cheers, assuming Jasper and Finn had come back. You make your way to the gate of the camp and find Finn carrying Raven, who was infected with the virus. 

You help get Raven into the Dropship and prepare a space for her before heading back out. You spend the night helping bury the kids who had died. Clarke makes her way towards you and stares at them.

“You guys are outside of the way without a gun.” Bellamy states annoyed making his way over.

“14 graves,” Clarke states.

“We need to talk about Murphy,” Bellamy says.

“He was right about the bridge.” You say.

“We’ll see. Octavia says the Mountain men are pissed, whatever that means,” Bellamy tells us.

“I say it means we need as many soldiers as we can get,” Clarke suggests.

“So, what we have pardon power now?” Bellamy asks.

“It’s hard running things,” You say to Bellamy.

“14,” Clarke states again before heading back inside the gates, leaving just you and Bellamy. 

You look up at Bellamy and smile, “Night Bell. Get some rest,” You say putting your hand on his shoulder before walking off to your tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, one of the one I was looking forward to writing. Sorry if theres a lot of typos, i finished this at like 1:30 am and I was getting to tired to read. I hope you guys enjoyed!


	10. 10. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 6k
> 
> Based off: 01x11 “The Calm” | 01x12 “We are Grounders: Part I”

The next morning you and Clarke stand at the perimeter of camp looking out for any grounders. Along with the other kids on watch.

“Anything?” Bellamy asks making his way up to you two.

“No,” You respond.

“It’s been two days. Maybe the bomb at the bridge scared them off for good.” Clarke states.

“You believe that?” You ask looking at Clarke.

“No.They’re coming,” Clarke responds with a worried look.

“Jasper thinks he can cook up some more gunpowder if he gets some sulfur. And Raven says she can turn that into landmines. So be careful where you step.” Bellamy explains as you make your way down the hill you were on.

You stumble a bit as your leg decided to give out, at the same time Bellamy seems to catch you, “You good?”

“Uhh…yeh. My leg just decided to not work,” You say.

“You need to keep resting. We don’t need you hurting yourself more,” He says as you pull yourself out of his arms.

“I’m fine. We need to prep for another attack.” You say and continue to make your way down.

“Anyways, what I really need is 1,000 more of her tin can bombs I can roll into their village and blow those grounders to hell,” Bellamy states as we make our way through camp.

“You know they’re people like us, right? Some of them are innocent,” You add.

“Well, that’s what they want to do to us,” Bellamy states back.

“Can’t believe we survived 100 years just so we could slaughter each other. There has to be another way.” Clarke says. You had a few choice words to say back but stayed silent.

“Any word from the Ark?” Bellamy asks Clarke.

“Radio Silence,” Clarke responds.

“Finally ran out of air,” Bellamy States.

“Maybe my mom was lucky. Being on the Exodus ship.” Clarke says.

“A quick death,” You finish.

“No one is coming down to save us,” Clarke says before glaring at Bellamy and you.

You spent a few hours making rounds and checking on the camp stations, “Whoa! Guys! Fire!” You hear some kid yell. You run over to what was the smokehouse, not engulfed in flames. Kids started to yell and run away from the fire as you tried to make your way through the crowd. 

You find Bellamy pulling Octavia away from the fire and make your way to the siblings, “Are you ok?” You ask. She lets out a cough before nodding.

“This all your fault. We told you it was too much wood.” Murphy says making his way to Del who was standing in front of the smokehouse.

“Get the hell away from me!” Del yells before Murphy punches him.

“Stop!” You yell as you get up to separate the two. Bellamy joins in and helps you.

“Hey, stop! Save it for the grounders.” Bellamy says getting between them as you hold Murphy back.

“Well, now what the hell are we gonna do? That was all the food.” Octavia states as you let go of Murphy. You, Bellamy and Clarke, look at each other upset that you were in this situation. 

You tell everyone to disperse as you let the fire die down. Once it was nothing but ashes you make your way to the burnt remains with Bellamy and start to inspect it.

“Any idea what happened?” Clarke asks making her way over to us.

“Murphy says that Del kept feeding the fire, mostly because Octavia told him it was a bad idea.” You tell her.

“And we believe Murphy?” Clarke questions.

“I do. Yeah,” Bellamy responds.

“If anything we can ask Octavia too,” You add.

“We have some wild onions and nuts in the Dropship. It’s only enough to last us maybe one or two weeks. What’s left here?” Clarke explains.

“Nothing. It all burned.” Bellamy says as you two stand up.

“Well, lets hunt then,” You suggest.

“Anyone we can spare goes out,” Clarke adds.

“With the whole grounder army out there?” Bellamy asks.

“Look, we can’t defend ourselves. If we’re starving.” Clarke states.

“I agree. I can lead one of the groups,” You say to the two.

“No, not with that leg. You’re staying here.” Bellamy says sternly. You roll your eyes but don’t say a word not wanting to get into a fight. Bellamy and Clarke head to the Dropship to gather the weapons as you go to gather people for hunting.

“Each group takes someone with a gun, and they’re for killing grounders, not food. We don’t have the ammo. Use the spears for hunting. Get what you can. Be back by nightfall. No one stays out after dark.” Bellamy explains as you lead kids through the Dropship. You help hand weapons out as you see Clarke prepare to leave.

“Hey, Clarke!” You yell as she makes her way to the front of the Dropship. “Be safe out there,” You say as she nods. You watch as you see the kids make their way out of camp, wishing you could go with them. You spend the rest of the day checking up on the camp and cleaning up the ashes on the smokehouse.

“Hey, do you know where Bellamy is?” You ask a kid.

“I think he’s in his tent,” They responded. 

As you head over you see Raven walkout with seemingly messy hair, you make your way into his tent and notice right away. Him laying down under a blanket.

“Y/N–” Bellamy says quietly. 

“You know what I’m not gonna even ask,” You say slightly annoyed putting your hands up. “I just wanted to let you know that I finished cleaning what I could of the Smokehouse and had the new food moved over there,” I tell him before starting to walk out of his tent.

“Y/N, I–” Bellamy starts again.

“I told you, I’m not gonna ask.” You say and leave his tent and make your way to yours. You lay in your tent for a few hours, hoping that no one would bother you.

“Hey, you wanna help lay the landmines down?” Raven asks coming into your tent.

“I don’t think Bellamy would let me. But I need to do something productive,” You say and get up. Raven leads you to where they were putting the landmines out. 

“Come on. These foxholes aren’t gonna build themselves. Better hope those landmines work. All the gun powder we’re wasting, we could be making more grenades.” Bellamy says as you help Raven set up a landmine.

“You wanna come over and test one?” Raven snaps back.

“Cute, I need this entire section mined by morning. Then you finish the south field.” Bellamy explains.

“Hey… I told you, we’re going after Finn, Clarke, and Monty in the morning.” Raven says making her way over to Bellamy.

“And I told you, nobody leaves this camp,” Bellamy replies back and starts to walk away.

“I’m talking to you. We can’t just abandon our people. You want to lead them, show them you give a damn.” Raven says as you make your way to them.

“I agree with Raven. If you won’t let anyone go look for them. I will myself.” You say.

“You or anyone else isn’t leaving this camp,” Bellamy responds back.

“You don’t control me,” You respond right before a gunshot goes off.

“Hey…What the hell is the matter with you?” Bellamy asks a kid as he makes his way to him.

“I’m sorry man. I fell asleep. I’ve been on watch all day.” The kid explains.

“We’ve all been on watch all day! That bullet was one less dead grounder.” Bellamy yells at the kid pushing him against the tree behind him.

“Bell, you’re scaring people,” Octavia says from the side.

“They should be scared! The bomb on the bridge bought us some time to prepare, but that time is up! The grounders are out there right now, waiting for us to leave and picking us off one by one when we do! Clarke, Finn, and Monty are gone, probably dead. And if you want to be next, I can’t stop you, but no guns are leaving this camp! This camp is the only thing keeping us alive! Get back to work!” Bellamy yells to the group before walking off. 

“I’ll go talk to him,” You sigh to Raven before following after him.

“Hey! You good?” You ask finally catching up.

“Yeh, I’m just sick of them not working.” He says continuing to walk.

“Bell, you can’t work them to death. I understand that we need to protect ourselves. But if they’re not getting the rest they need to work. Then we’re just killing ourselves off for them.” You state stopping him in his tracks.

“You’re the one to talk,” Bellamy gestures to your leg, clearly stating that you need your rest too.

“Are you serious? I’m out here busting my ass to make sure this camp functions and you’re the one telling me I can’t help. I want to protect us too! So if anything, you’re the one to talk,” You respond getting madder.

“If you don’t rest then you won’t have your strength to fight,” He responds annoyed.

“Neither will they, Bellamy!” You yell back and start to walk back to the outside of camp to go help.

“Y/N… can we talk about earlier?” Bellamy sighs.

“About what?” You ask annoyed.

“When you came into my tent,” Bellamy explains.

“I told you, I wasn’t gonna ask. I don’t want to hear about it, I just want to get those landmines set as fast as possible. So everyone can rest,” You walk off.

“Y/N–” Bellamy says but you continue to walk.

You continue to help Raven and the other kids lay the landmines until they clearly didn’t need your help anymore, “Hey I know you don’t listen to Bellamy when he tells you this. But I’m gonna tell you. Go rest, I’ve got the rest of this. I can tell your leg is bothering you.” Raven turns to you as you limp a bit to the next landmine.

You stop for a bit and start to walk again before wincing a bit, “Fine. I’ll be back to help in the morning if needed. Don’t work too hard.” You sigh heavily before getting behind the camp walls after Raven nods at you.

You head into the Dropship to get some more cloth to wrap your leg. You see the kid Myles laying on a bed as you move quietly hoping not to wake him. You make your way to the medical supplies. You continue to look for some kind of bandage or cloth but clearly whoever was here last, mixed everything up. You slowly bend down behind a table to look at the supplies there. You continue to rustle through the supplies until you hear muffled screaming from across the ship.

You poke your head up just a bit to find Murphy suffocating Myles. You wanted to help Myles but realized that you couldn’t take Murphy with your injured leg, so you stay put. After Myles stops struggling you and Murphy hear a clank from the ladder side. You look up to see Jasper making his way down.

“He stopped breathing. I was– I was trying to help him.” Murphy says quickly shoving the bag down, playing innocent. Jasper just nods his head and continues to make his way down the ladder. Before you know it they both go for the gun on a table across from you, but Murphy gets to it first, cocking and holding it up to Jasper.

“Murphy, just put the gun down,” Jasper says quietly.

“He tried to kill me,” Murphy glances over at Myles’ body. Jasper tries to back away until Murphy tells him not to move and prepares to shoot.

“Ok. Ok. It’s cool,” Jasper tries to deescalate the situation.

“No, it’s not. You know what’ll happen to me if you tell Bellamy.” Murphy says still prepped to shoot.

“Tell Bellamy what?” You hear Bellamy’s voice over a walkie-talkie.

“Give me the radio, Jasper,” Murphy demands.

“Murphy has a gun. He killed Myles,” Jasper quickly says into the walkie-talkie, before Murphy knocks Jasper with the gun, sending him to the floor. Soon enough you heard the door to the Dropship closing, realizing you just got yourself stuck with the one person you hated most.

“Murphy! Murphy! Open the damn door!” You hear Bellamy yell from outside the Dropship.

“You try to be a hero, Jasper dies!” Murphy yells back.

You stay hidden thinking of ways getting both you and Jasper out of the Dropship and away from Murphy. There was nothing near you that you could use to attack him with nor were you strong enough to fight him alone, especially when he had a gun in hand. Clearly you had been waiting so long as this standoff felt like it never ended. It had to be morning by now.

“Murphy! Murphy, if you even touch Jasper, I swear to god, you’re dead.” You hear Octavia yell from outside the Dropship.

“Murphy, I know you can hear me. All our ammo and food is in the middle level. You know that. You’re leaving us vulnerable to an attack. I can’t let that happen.” Bellamy says through the walkie -talkie.

“Yeah, well, in case you haven’t noticed, you’re not exactly in control right now,” Murphy responds over the radio.

“Come on, Murphy. You don’t want to hurt Jasper. You want to hurt me,” Bellamy replies back. Murphy looks over at a gagged Jasper. “So what do you say? How about you trade him for me? All you have to do is let him go, and I’ll take his place.” Bellamy offers. You clench your jaw hoping that there was a better way.

“How?” Murphy asks.

“Simple, you open the door, I walk in, he walks out,” Bellamy explains. Murphy stands in thought, as he considers the offer. Soon enough Murphy goes and opens the door to the Dropship. 

You try to adjust your position to get a better view and make yourself more comfortable, but by doing so you knock over the bin of medical supplies. Hoping that the Dropship door was loud enough to mask the clatter of the medical supplies you stay still.

“Looks like we got ourselves a little stowaway…” Murphy pulls you up from your hiding spot. You look over to Jasper and notice his look of worry. Before you could do anything, Murphy jabs the end of the gun into your stomach. He grasps you into a hold covering your mouth, to keep you from running away or making a sound. Not like you could run anyways.

“Just you, Bellamy, unarmed. 10 seconds or I’ll put one in Jasper’s leg.” Murphy yells as the door hits the ground, not giving away that he has you as well and starts to count.

“I’m here,” Bellamy yells. You struggle to get out of Murphy’s grasp but find yourself too weak to do so. Bellamy walks in and is stunned to find you there as Murphy tosses Jasper out with his free hand.

“Y/N…” Bellamy says under his voice as the door starts to close again.

“Shut up!” Murphy demands. “Now it looks like I found a stowaway.”

“Just let her you. You wanted me right? You got me. Let her go.” Bellamy says.

“That wasn’t the deal,” Murphy says as the Dropship door starts to shut and he pushes you towards the ladder and starts to tie you up with some seatbelt straps.

“She did nothing wrong. I was the one that hurt you, not her. Let her go.” Bellamy demands once more. Murphy finishes tying both your hands to the ladder.

“You’re gonna do what I say, you’re gonna tie yourself a noose. Or I’ll put one in Y/N,” Murphy says shaking the gun in his hand. 

“Bell, I’m fine just do what he says,” You say from the side.

“Shut up,” Murphy tells you as he punches the side of your face. Bellamy only shifts a bit but doesn’t move as you shake your head, Murphy then shoots a bullet at your feet. You flinch a bit as the bullet bounces off the metal floor. You give a look at Bellamy telling him not to help me.

“Good. Then do what I said.” Murphy tells him. Bellamy still doesn’t move. Murphy makes his way over to you picking a knife up along the way.

“Hmm, I wonder what’ll this do,” Murphy shifts your body over and starts to slowly insert the knife into the arrow wound in the back of your right upper thigh. You let out a blood-curdling scream as the pain is unbearable as your wound reopens.

“Bellamy? Y/N?” You hear Octavia’s voice over the radio. 

Murphy stands up and starts to pull the radio out of his pocket, “Bellamy! Are you ok? Y/N?!” Octavia asks.

“You want Y/N to live and her to know you’re alive? Start tying.” Murphy demands.

“Bellamy! Do you copy?” Octavia asks again. 

Bellamy picks up the seat belts to start tying, “We’re fine. Just a misfire. Now stop worrying about us and get back to work. All of you…and tell Raven to hurry her ass up.” Bellamy says as Murphy holds the radio’s button to transmit.

“All right, that’s long enough. Tie those two ends together.” Murphy tells Bellamy pointing at the belts with the gun.

Bellamy finishes tying a noose, “All right, now get up and toss it over.” Murphy demands. Bellamy looks up at a pipe above us before getting up and tossing it over the pipe as Murphy holds a gun to my head.

“What do you want me to say? You want me to apologize? I’m–I’m sorry,” Bellamy says.

“You got it all wrong, Bellamy. I don’t want you to say anything. I want you to feel what I felt, and then…then I want you to die.” Murphy explains as Bellamy stares at the noose he just tied for himself.

“Ok. I tied the noose now will you let Y/N go if I do everything else you say? Now.” Bellamy asks but seems like more of a demand.

“No. I don’t think so. After all, they demanded Y/N hang me too. I think she should stay. Watch you suffer for what you did to me. She already watched everyone she loves die, why not watch one more,” Murphy responds.

“Murphy. She wasn’t the one who hung you, I was. Just let her go.” Bellamy demands once more. Murphy doesn’t speak a word but instead makes his way over to you again and starts to twist the knife inside your leg, you let out another scream until he stopped.

“You got your answer. Now bring over that stool.” Murphy lets go of the knife and points his gun at the stool next to you.

“I’m fine,” You whisper with a shaky voice and teary eyes from the pain to Bellamy as he grabs the stool and drags it below the noose.

“Stand on it,” Murphy demands as Bellamy steps up. “Put it over your head.”

“This is insane. The grounders could–” Bellamy starts before Murphy shoots off another bullet in your direction just above your head.

“Put it over your head,” Murphy demands once more wrapping the other end of the seatbelts around his hand. 

Bellamy doesn’t hesitate to slip the noose over, “Happy now?” Bellamy asks. Murphy pulls slightly and the noose tightens as Bellamy grabs the seatbelts by his neck and above in head.

“You’re so brave, aren’t you? Both…of you?” Murphy says glancing down at you. 

“I mean Bellamy, you came in here thinking you’re just gonna turn this whole thing around, that you were stronger than me, and maybe one of your friends would come and help you.” Murphy pulls a bit more at the seatbelts. 

“And you, Y/N, you thought you could hide out long enough to stop me, huh? Seeing as you’re injured, I don’t think that would’ve worked out either way,” Murphy taps the knife with the end of his gun, making you let out a hiss. 

“Well, what are you thinking now, guys? Hmm?” Murphy questions. Both of us just stay silent and Murphy pulls even harder at the seatbelts, making Bellamy barely hover above the stool and causing him to choke. He then ties the seatbelts on a ladder step above you, making sure it’s taught enough to keep Bellamy on his toes.

“You know, I got to hand it to you, Bellamy. You got em’ all fooled they actually look up to you, almost as much they look up to Clarke or even Y/N here. Yeh, well, we know the truth, don’t we? You’re a coward. I learned that the day you kicked out the crate from beneath me.” Murphy taunts as Bellamy struggles to stand on the stool. You look around to see if there was anything to untie yourself, but there was nothing in reach but the knife in your leg, which you were sure you couldn’t reach anyways.

You start to get into a position to see if you could pull the knife out with your teeth or something. You catch Bellamy looking at you and notice the look on his face is telling you to stop. But you keep trying.

“Isn’t that what you said? That you were just giving the people what they wanted, right?” Murphy asks.

“I should’ve stopped them,” Bellamy responds.

“What do you have to say, Y/N? They clearly thought you should’ve done it too, but it seemed like you had nothing to say or the will power to stop it,” Murphy asks turning to you as you stop trying to grab the knife.

“I should’ve said something,” You respond after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah, it’s a little late for that now, guys.” Murphy says.

“You think they’re just gonna let you walk out of here?” Bellamy asks.

“Well, I think the Princess is dead…But I know the king and queen are about to die, so who’s really gonna lead these people, huh? Me, that’s who,” Murphy states.

“Yeah, as the joker?” You snicker.

“Maybe, I’ll have to kill your grounder-pounding little sister–” Murphy disregards your comment and Bellamy tries to kick Murphy. He backs up allowing you to kick the back of his leg, making it give out. Murphy then jabs the gun right below the knife and punching you once more in the face, making you pull your leg back and scream in pain. After doing so Murphy wraps himself around the seat belts causing Bellamy to be pulled up more, struggling to keep his footing.

You then hear a slight scream from the floor beneath you and Muprhy pauses looking down at the floor, “I’m guessing that’s her right now.” Murphy says letting go of the seatbelts and shooting at the floor.

“No!” Bellamy yells as Murphy continues to shoot until the mag was out of bullets and starts to click. Bellamy then tries to pull his head out of the noose but Murphy turns around and kicks the stool from under Bellamy’s feet.

“Murphy!” You yell as you watch Bellamy starts to dangle, gasping for air. You finally reach the knife with your teeth, you put it in your hands and start to saw at the seat belt around your hands.

“Nuh, uh. Not happening.” Murphy makes his way over to you and yanks the knife out of your hands before stabbing it higher in your leg, making it practically impossible to grab again. 

“Using your hands is a cheat. Mine were bound, remember?” Murphy says before trying to pull Bellamy’s hands. Murphy was unable to keep a hold of them and kept trying to keep them down until Bellamy punched him, sending Murphy to the ground.

Murphy gets up and starts to jab Bellamy in the stomach with the gun until the door starts to open. Murphy heads up to the next level, leaving you and Bellamy hanging there motionless. Your eyes well up hoping he didn’t die just yet.

You perk up to see Jasper slowly approach with a gun in hand, “Jasper, help Bellamy first,” You say out of breath. Jasper hurries towards Bellamy and holds his legs to help him get a breath of air.

“Bell! Hold on!” Octavia yells running in and looks for a way to release the seatbelts. She finds a place to detach the buckle and hurries to do so. Bellamy then falls into her and Jasper’s arms.

“Bell, breath!” Octavia says and Jasper repeats.

“Can you breath?” Jasper asks.

“Good. You’re ok,” Octavia says moving the seatbelt noose away from Bellamy.

“Y/N–help…Y/N” Bellamy gets out raspily. Jasper then hurries to me.

“Just take the knife out to cut the seat belt,” You tell Jasper as he looks at you with an unsure look. “It’s fine. Just do it.” Jasper then turns his eyes to the knife and pulls it out as you hiss a the pain. He starts to quickly saw at the seatbelt until it releases. 

“You good?” Jasper asks me.

“Yeah,” You breathe heavily as you drag your body to Bellamy. He turns his head to you.

“Raven, they’re fine!” Jasper yells.

“I’m fine. We’re fine,” You say to him, brushing your hand over his hair. He brushes his hand over your cheek wanting to make sure you’re ok himself before trying to get up.

“Murphy! Murphy! It’s over!” Bellamy yells making his way up the ladder. He tries to open the hatch but it doesn’t budge, clearly being blocked by something.

“There’s only one way out of this for you now!” Bellamy states. All of a sudden you hear a loud boom and feel the Dropship shake. Bellamy finally breaks through the hatch. You make your way up the ladder slowly, following after Jasper, dragging your right leg as you get to each step. 

You find a large hole blasted in the side of the dropship and limp over to look at it with Jasper and Bellamy, “The guy knows how to make an exit. Should we go after him?” Jasper asks as we see Murphy run away.

“No. Grounders will take care of Muphy. We’re going after Clarke, Finn, and Monty. You two and Raven were right. We don’t abandon our own. Two guns-you and me. That’s it.” Bellamy says to Jasper.

“I’m coming too,” You state from behind the two.

“No, you’re listening to me this time and actually resting,” Bellamy states to you.

“I’m going. You said it yourself, we don’t abandon our own. I’d rather die than sit here and do nothing,” You say before starting to walk towards the hatch. Only to have your right leg give out and leading you to fall to the ground.

“You can barely walk, you’re staying in camp,” Bellamy tells you before picking you up, being careful of the wounds Murphy caused. “Raven stays here to build-up defenses. We lost a day because of this, and our gunpowder. Help me get Y/N down the ladder, Jasper. Raven!” Bellamy says making his way over to the hatch with you in his arms.

“Bellamy, wait. Look, I just…” Jasper starts before side hugging Bellamy. “Thank you. Both of you.” Jasper says with his voice breaking a little before pulling away.

“Long way from ‘whatever the hell you want.’” Jasper says looking between you two.

“All gunners! We got movement outside the south wall!” Miller says over the radio. Bellamy hurriedly hands you off to Jasper. “Lower her down once I’m on the first floor. The three of you make your way down the ladder as fast as possible.

You slowly make your way out of the Dropship following after Bellamy, Octavia, and Jasper, “Wait! Hold your fire! Clarke and Finn! Open the gate!” Miller yells as others quickly open the gates to camp. 

The two run into camp, “Hey, we heard an explosion. What happened?” Clarke asks making her way up to you guys.

“Murphy happened.” You state sitting on a stool and Jasper goes to hug Clarke.

“Where have you been? Wheres’s Monty?” He questions.

“Monty’s gone?” Clarke questions back.

“Clarke we need to leave, now. All of us do. There’s an army of grounders, unlike anything we’ve ever seen, coming for us right now. We need to pack what we can and run.” Finn explains.

“Like hell we do. We knew this was coming.” Bellamy states.

“Bell, we’re not prepared,” Octavia states and gestures to me.

“And they’re not here yet. We still have time to get ready. Besides, where would we go? Where would we be safer than behind these walls?” Bellamy questions Finn.

“There’s an ocean to the east. People there will help us.” Finn responds.

“You saw Lincoln.” Octavia states and Finn confirms.

“You expect us to trust a grounder? This is our home now. We built this from nothing but our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall in this ground! Our ground! The grounders think they can take that away. They think that because we came from the sky, we don’t belong here. But they’ve yet to realize one very important fact: we are on the ground now, and that means we are grounders.” Bellamy states.

“Grounders with guns!” Some kid says.

“Damn right! I say let em’ come!” Bellamy yells back.

“Bellamy’s right. If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this. And god knows, in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow. But that doesn’t change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight. So pack your things. Just take what you can carry, now.” Clarke states back as kids start to disperse.

“We’ll make a stretcher for you, Y/N,” Clarke turns to you.

“Help me!” You turn your head to see Raven limping into camp.

“Raven,” Bellamy says as he and Clarke make their way over to her. “Murphy shot her.” 

“Get her into the Dropship,” You hear Clarke barely say from a distance as Finn picks her up. 

“Clarke, leaving here is a mistake,” Bellamy says to Clarke as you make your way back to the Dropship.

“The decision’s been made.” She replies.

“Crowds make bad decisions, Just ask Murphy. Leaders do what they think is right.” Bellamy says,

“Bellamy’s right. We should stay. We don’t even know if we could make it out in time,” You add.

“I am doing what I think is right,” Clarke responds and heads into the Dropship.

You stand there motionless, finding yourself pissed at Clarke. Instead of heading into the Dropship to tend to your wounds, you head towards your tent.

“What? You’re packing up too?” Bellamy says walking with you.

“No, but if everyone else is, it may be a good idea to, in case. I’d just rather not take up room when they’re taking care of Raven.” You say continuing to your tent.

“I have better med supplies in my tent,” Bellamy says as he picks you up.

“I don’t need your help. I can take care of myself.” You respond trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

“Yeh, you’re not getting yourself out of this one.” Bellamy gets you into his full grasp and takes you to his tent. Once you guys make your way into his tent, he sets you on his bed. Bellamy heads over to a stack of things hidden under a blanket.

“Have you bee stockpiling med supplies?” You ask perking up at all the rustling.

“Only a few of the simple supplies. Ahh, found it,” Bellamy says as he heads back over to you grabbing a cloth and water bowl along the way. 

“So, you’re the one who mixed everything up,” You accuse him.

“No. That was not me. Way too obvious.” He states.

“Uh-huh. Sure. You just don’t want to blame yourself for getting me stuck in the Dropship,” You tease. Bellamy looks up at you with a pissed look, “I’m kidding. I know it wasn’t you.” You sigh breaking the tension.

“You really shouldn’t be joking,” Bellamy tells you monotone.

“Sor–sorry. I use joking as a way to defend myself, sometimes,” You sigh. Bellamy doesn’t speak for a while as he prepares to clean your wounds and you slip down your pants so he can clean it. You sigh in pain as you struggle to move your pants down, and stop just below the wounds.

“But you’re right about one thing. I was the one who got you stuck in that situation,” Bellamy sighs making his voice quiet.

“No, you didn’t. I was the one who got me into that situation.” You quickly respond.

“Yes, I did. Murphy said it himself. I’m the king and you’re the queen. They see us as a pair–” Bellamy responds back quickly.

“What does that have to do with anything?” You scoff. “I was the one who went into the Dropship to get med supplies. I’m the one who hid until I…knocked over the bin. You didn’t tell me to do that,” You cut him off.

“But if all of them see us as a pair. Then Murphy wouldn’t have tried to kill you too. He clearly blames both of us for his hanging–” Bellamy starts to rant.

“Bell. Look at me.” You pull his head up. “Look. We’re co-leaders. Whether or not, they see us as a pair. Murphy would’ve still gone after me. You said it yourself, he blames both of us for his hanging.” You tell him. Bellamy sighs and starts to clean off your wounds, hissing as the cool water touched them.

“I–guess but it’s still my fault. I should’ve done more the save you or this wouldn’t have happened. Your wound wouldn’t have opened up–” Bellamy sighs.

“It’s not, Bell. You did all you could and I’m not mad at you for that. I never could be. I just wish I could’ve fought harder for you,” You say brushing your fingers over the red marks on his neck from the seatbelts. You two sit in silence for a few more minutes as Bellamy finishes cleaning and wrapping your wounds. 

“About what else Murphy said. About you…loving me? Does he know something?” Bellamy asks as you start to pull your pants up slowly.

“Hey. Oh. Uhh, Bellamy, we need your help with Raven and answer some questions. You good Y/N?” Clarke says poking her head into Bellamy’s tent and you nod.

“Sure, just give me a moment to clean up,” Bellamy tells her as Clarke makes her way out. “So, uhh. Does Murphy know something I don’t?” Bellamy asks as he starts to clean up the med supplies.

“You should really be getting to Raven and them. I can finish cleaning up for you. I’ll–I’ll be over in a bit.” You push off the conversation.

“Yeh, you’re probably right. Talk later?” Bellamy asks standing up.

“Mmhmm,” You respond sitting up. Bellamy makes his way out of his tent. You rub your hands across your face and sit in Bellamy’s tent for a few minutes before you continue to clean up.

“Hey, Clarke said you were in here,” Octavia says making her way into Bellamy’s tent.

“Hey. Yeah, Bell was just helping me with my wounds before Clarke asked for him,” You say softly.

“You ok? Did something else happen in there?” Octavia says.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just stressed from everything that happened.” You respond.

“Ok, not trying to be pushy but something else happened, didn’t it?” Octavia question. You sigh heavily, thinking if you should tell her or not.

“It was–it was something Murphy said when we were in there.” You say hesitantly.

“You seem pretty rattled. Wanna talk about it?” She asks starting to help you clean.

“No, it’s not necessary. We have worse things to worry about,” You tell her as you finish putting away the last item. “I’m gonna go check on Raven and them. You should get packing,” You say before leaving her in her brother’s tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok…I’m sorry but not sorry this is so long. I’ve been waiting to write this part since the beginning and had plans for it and it finally all panned out! I, in all honesty, think this is my best part yet like you can tell me every other part is shit. I am the proudest of this one. Anyways I hope you enjoyed all the pain and feels!


	11. 11. Ring of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3.3k
> 
> Based off: 01x13 “We are Grounders: Part II”

You head over to the Dropship walking through the cluster of kids packing up as you hear screams of pain. As you make your way into the Dropship you find Clarke pressing a red hot knife against Raven’s wounded body.

“That’ll stop the external bleeding,” Clarke states setting the knife down.

“I don’t understand. How did Murphy get a gun?” Finn asks.

“Long story,” You respond as you limp in.

“You should be resting,” Bellamy states to you.

“You don’t tell me what to do,” You respond making your way to Raven.

“We got lucky. If Murphy hit the fuel tank instead of me, we’d all be dead,” Raven says raspily.

“Wait, there’s rocket fuel down there? Enough to build a bomb?” Clarke questions Raven.

“Enough to build 100 bombs…If we had any gunpowder left,” Raven states.

“Let’s get back to the reapers. Maybe they’ll help us. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?” Bellamy asks clearly referring to something you didn’t know about.

“Not this enemy. We saw them. Trust me. It’s not an option,” Clarke states.

“Hold up. Can someone catch me up?” You ask looking at the three.

“Lincoln took Finn and me into a cave where these grounders live, except they’re not like the ones we’ve met. They’re the kill on sight kind of people.” Clarke explains.

“There’s no time for this.” Finn states. “Can she walk or not?” He makes his voice quieter, thinking that Raven couldn’t hear.

“No. We have to carry her.” Clarke responds.

“The hell you will. I’m good to go,” Raven says struggling to sit up.

“Hey, listen to me. That bullet is still inside you. If by some miracle, there’s no internal bleeding, it might hold until we get somewhere safe. But you are not walking there. Is that clear?” Clarke questions Raven as she nods in agreement.

“Hey, I’d be much happier if you didn’t die on me,” You say to Raven.

“I’ll get the stretcher,” Finn says walking off.

“Hey, get one for Y/N too,” Clarke says and Finn nods in response.

“I’m fine. I can walk if. I’m going.” You respond sternly.

“Your wound was just reopened. Not to mention gaining another one. You’re too weak to walk,” Clarke responds back.

“Carrying me will just make us slower. I’ll walk.” You respond not backing down. Clarke does nothing but sigh as we really had no time to fight.

“Can’t run away fast, huh? Real brave.” Bellamy states.

“Dying in a fight you can’t win isn’t brave, Bellamy. It’s stupid.” Finn makes his way back to us.

“Spoken like every coward who’s ever run from a fight,” Bellamy says getting closer to Finn.

“All right that’s enough,” You butt in.

“It’s time to go,” Clarke chimes in.

“If they follow? It’s a 120-mile walk to the ocean,” Bellamy starts.

“Look, we’re wasting time. If they want to stay, they can stay,” Finn interrupts walking off.

“No, they can’t,” Clarke says as Finn storms out of the Dropship. “We can’t do this without you guys, Bellamy and Y/N,” Clarke turns back to us.

“What do you want me to say, Clarke?” Bellamy asks.

“I want you to say that you’re with us. Both of you. Those kids out there, they listen to you guys.” Clarke says shifting her gaze between the two of you.

“They’re lining up to go. They listen to you more,” You add in.

“I gave them an easy choice,. But five minutes ago, they were willing to fight and die for you. You guys inspire them. I’m afraid we’re gonna need that again before this day is through.” Clarke tells you two before walking off.

“So what are we gonna do?” You ask turning to Bellamy.

“We’re leaving. Get packing.” Bellamy states before walking out. 

You leave the Dropship and start to quickly pack your items out before making your way back to the Dropship. You help the others get Raven onto a stretcher and meet Bellamy outside as the other kids start to leave the camp.

“You guys did good here,” Clarke says as you two make your way to her.

“18 dead,” You state.

“82 alive, you guys did good, Clarke responds back. Bellamy picks up the bucket beside him and toses the water inside atop the fire behind him. 

We continue through the forest, making our way to the ocean. After walking a few miles, you notice Octavia, who was at the front, put her hand up, stopping us all. The next thing you know you see a kid up ahead fall down. 

“Grounders!” You hear Jasper yell and everyone starts to run back from where we came. You start to run back with the others. You only make it a few feet before your leg gives out and you trip over your own feet, sending you to the ground.

“Y/N!” Bellamy yells stopping in his tracks. “Here, get on my back,” Bellamy leans down as you grab his shoulders. He lifts you up and starts to run back to the camp. As you make it back to the camp Bellamy sets you down and helps get the others into camp.

“Move, move, move!” Bellamy yells to the kids as they push and shove. As soon as everyone was in you help push the gate shut no matter how much your leg hurt. You just wanted to get everyone safely inside, or as safe as we could be.

You head up to where Bellamy and Clarke were standing to look for the grounders, “Where are they? Why aren’t they attacking?” Bellamy asks ready to shoot.

“Because we’re doing exactly what they want us to do,” You state.

“What are you talking about?” Bellamy asks.

“Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive,” Clarke states.

“If it’s just the scouts, we can fight our way out. That’s what Lincoln would do,” Octavia states walking up to us.

“We’re done doing what that grounder would do. We tried it and now Drew is dead. You want to be next?” Bellamy questions jumping down from the ledge.

“That grounder saved our lives. I agree with Octavia. For all we know, there’s one scout out there.” Finn responds.

“One scout with insanely good aim,” Jasper adds.

“Clarke, we can still do this,” Octavia states.

“Looking to you, Princess. What’s it gonna be? Run and get picked off out in the open, or stand and fight back?” Bellamy asks. Clarke turns to look out past the walls before hopping down from the ledge as you do the same.

“Clarke. If we’re still here when Tristan gets here–” Finn stops Clarke.

“Lincoln said ‘scouts’ more than one. He said ‘get home before the scouts arrive’. Finn, they’re already here.” Clarke interrupts Finn. “ Looks like you got your fight,” Clarke turns to Bellamy.

“Ok, then. This is what we’ve been preparing for. Kill them before they kill us. Gunners, to your posts. Use the tunnels to get in and out. From now on. The gate stays closed.” Bellamy states as kids start to prepare to fight.

You head off with Octavia to prepare to fight, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guy’s aren’t gunners,” Bellamy grapes both yours and Octavia’s arms.

“No. We’re not,” You respond.

“Like you said….I’m a grounder,” Octavia responds holding her machete before walking off. You start to follow her before Bellamy stops you again.

“What?” You ask wanting to get a move on.

“You’re not going anywhere. Not with that leg,” Bellamy’s eyes shift down to your leg then back to your eyes.

“I’m fighting, Bell. I’m not letting anything happen to our people,” You respond annoyed.

“Look. Y/N. You tripped on the way back to camp. You can barely stand.” Bellamy points to you favoring your left leg. “I’m not letting you get hurt more than you already are. You can’t fight. We have this handled, Now get in the Dropship with Raven.” Bellamy responds back.

“You don’t control me!” You yell getting angry. “I can’t just sit back and hope all goes well. I want to be out here fighting, protecting what we made, Bell!” You state. 

“Hey, I’m sorry, Y/N. But Bellamy’s right. We can’t have you out here risking your life, being that hurt. We need you alive.” Clarke butts in walking up to you two.

“Ugh!” You head into the Dropship being sick of hearing people telling you what to do. You throw your stuff to the side before starting to head up the ladder.

“Got benched too?” You hear Raven off to the side. 

“Yeah. Clarke and Bellamy are heart set on keeping me in here,” You say making your way to her. “I’m sick of people telling me what to do,” You sit next to her.

“With all due respect, Y/N. But I agree with them. You need your strength and we need you. I would love to fight too but–” Raven gestures to her gun wounds.

“I get that they’re just looking out for me. But I can’t just sit back here and wait,” You say. Before Raven could respond, you notice Bellamy, and Clarke makes their way in.

“We’ve got 25 rifles with 20 rounds each, give or take. Roughly 500 rounds of ammo. While you two were gone. We made some improvements. Thanks to Raven, the gully is mined.” Bellamy explains as you all gather around the mini-map of the camp.

“Partially mined. Thanks to Murphy,” Raven explains straining.

“Still, it’s the main route in. If the grounders use it, we’ll know. She also built grenades,” Bellamy explains picking up a slim tube.

“It’s not many,” You point out.

“Again, thank you, Murphy,” Raven says annoyed.

“We’ll make them count.” Bellamy sets the grenade back down. “If the grounders make it through the front gate, guns and grenades should force them back,” Bellamy explains.

“And then?” Clarke asks.

“Then we close the door and pray.” Raven breaks the silence.

“And pray what?” You ask.

“That the ship keeps them out? Because it won’t.” Clarke adds.

“Then let’s not let them get through the gate,” Bellamy responds. “All foxholes, listen up. Keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties, as many as possible. You can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That’s the plan.” Bellamy speaks into the radio.

“That’s always your plan, just like at the bridge.” Finn states.

“Damn right. You got a better idea?” Bellamy asked back.

“It can’t be that simple,” Clarke whispers under her breath and turns to Raven. “You said there’s fuel in those rockets right? Enough to build 100 bombs.” Clarke asks her.

“I also said we’ve got no gun powder left.” Raven states.

“I don’t want to build a bomb. I want to blast off.” Clarke says.

“Draw them in close. Fire the rockets. A ring of fire.” Raven says figuring out what Clarke was getting at.

“Barbecued grounders. I like it.” Bellamy says.

“I don’t,” You butt in.

“We don’t have much of a choice, Y/N,” Bellamy says back.

“Will it work?” Finn turns to Raven.

“The wirings a mess down there, but yeah. You give me enough time, I’ll cook them real good.” Raven responds. You say nothing as you can clearly tell no one cares for your opinion. Clarke and Finn head down into the underside of the ship as you help Raven with her set up.

“Finn, do you see it over there?” You hear Clarke below you guys.

“No,” Finn responds as you help her wire a few things.

“Raven, We can’t even find the ignition system. Raven?” Clarke says waiting for an answer. You watch as she sits there in thought.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Raven finally speaks. 

“Ok, hold on. We’re coming,” Clarke says as you rush over.

“Hey, you’re gonna be ok. We’re gonna figure this out and then get you help. Ok, We got this,” You assure her as she nods.

“Ok, let me see,” Clarke says making her way out of the floor. Raven starts to lean forward as she groans in pain. Clarke lifts her shirt up to reveal bruising, before looking over at Finn.

“That bad, huh?” Raven asks sarcastically. Clarke stays silent as she helps Raven back up.

“Oh, Raven. The bullet’s in your spine. You’re bleeding internally,” Clarke explains.

“We better do this fast then, huh? Get back down there.” Raven responds, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

“What if we could slow the bleeding? Would that help?” Finn stops Clarke from moving.

“Well, of course it would help. Can you tell me how to do that?” Clarke asks.

“That stuff the grounders had– coagulant. You said that Lincoln had some, too,” Finn explains.

“Yeah, it’s in the box with the antidote, but I–” Clarke starts.

“I’m betting that there’s more of it in his cave. If I can get there–” Finn interrupts.

“Wait a second. No,” Raven responds.

“I can make it,” Finn says back.

“Clarke, Y/N, tell him he’s being an idiot,” Raven responds.

“Raven,” Finn says.

“What? I’m not gonna let you die to save me,” Raven tells Finn.

“Fine. If you won’t let me save you, How about we save everybody else? You’re the only one who can fire those rockets. If you die, we all die.” Finn suggests. Raven shakes her head at him. “I’ll be right back,” Finn says looking at us and heads off.

“Finn, wait,” Clarke says getting up. You don’t hear their conversation as they are talking too quietly.

Seeing as there has been no recent activity you head outside to check up on everyone, “Hey, hows everyone out there?” You ask Bellamy making your way over to him.

“Freaked but alive.” He responds.

“You guys got enough stuff out here?” You ask.

“Yeah, I think so,” Bellamy says as you start to hear drums.

“They’re here,” Some kid says.

“Get back in the Dropship, Y/N,” Bellamy demands.

“But Bell–” You start.

“Get back in the damn ship, Y/N,” Bellamy demands once more before running off. Even though you wanted to fight you knew Bellamy was right. That and you still needed to help Raven and Clarke.

You rush back into the ship to help finish making Raven’s “Ring of Fire”. You find only Raven sitting by the hole, “Hey, where’s Clarke?” You asked her.

“Below us,” Raven explains.

“Ok, what can I do to help?” You ask.

“Could you help me wire this?” She asks and you nod back. She explains what she’s doing and walks you through the wiring as you hear the kids outside speaking over the radio.

“Do you see it or don’t you?” Raven asks Clarke looking down the hole.

“No. It’s a mess down here,” Clarke responds.

“It’ll be orange. Look harder!” Raven says back.

“I’ll go help her look,” You says starting to move towards the hole.

“No, your leg is too injured,” Raven says grabbing your arm. “And you’re actually a big help up here,” 

“Fine,” You sigh.

“You have to find the wire that connects the manual override to the electromagnet. It’s not rocket science.” Raven tells Clarke.

“It is rocket science, actually,” Clarke responds.

“Guess we finally found something you’re not good at. I used to be picked first for everything. Earth skills, Zero-g mech course. First… every time. So, how the hell did I end up here?” Raven says as you clearly notice Raven getting sad.

“Raven? I’d pick you first.” You say looking up at her.

“I’d pick you first too,” Clare says in quick succession after you.

“Of course you guys would. I’m awesome,” Raven says shaking off the sadness.

“Hey, I found it. Orange wire.” Clarke says.

“About time! Now follow that wire to the override panel,” Raven explains.

“Raven? It’s fried. Totally useless. Tell me this isn’t as bad and I think.” Clarke says as you notice Raven’s upset face.

“You know how to splice a wire?” Raven asks.

“No,” Clarke responds.

“Then it’s worse,” Raven says. She tries to move before screaming in pain.

“Raven. Stop, we’ll figure this out.” You say. “Wait. I can splice, someone taught me a few years ago.” You reveal as you hop down below. You start to splice the wire.

“Hey, Raven, tell us again how this is gonna work,” Clarke asks.

“Told you 5 times. Current flows to the electromagnet. That opens the poppet valve. Rockets fire.” Raven explains.

“Ok. Got the good wire ready to graft on. What’s next?” You ask. “Raven?” You ask after getting no response. “Raven!” You yell once more before Clarke starts to head back up. You follow after her and find her laying on her side, unconscious.

“Is she–” You start.

“Not yet, but soon.” Clarke quickly responds.

“They broke through. There’s hundreds of them! They’re heading for the gate! Game over, man!” You hear over the radio.

“Finish it,” Clarke says getting ready to help Raven.

“Current to magnet to valve to fire,” You repeat heading back under the floor. As you work on the wiring you hear kids starting to rush into the Dropship, signaling that Clarke is preparing to get people inside.

“Clarke, they’re taking down the gate,” You hear someone say as you finish up the wiring.

“Good. Because I did it…I think,” You say popping your head from under the floor.

“I’m closing that door,” Miller says.

“Wait! We’ve still got people out there. Bellamy’s not back yet.” Clarke says making her way out of the ship. You finish hooking up the destination switch as Jasper helps you. You look up to see Clarke come in and lift the lever to shut the door.

“No! We have to wait for Bellamy and Octavia!” You yell trying to make your way to her as quickly as possible.

“We don’t have time. I’m sorry, Y/N. We have to shut the door.” Clarke says continuing to lift the lever and holding you from leaving the ship. As you continue to fight Clarke, you see Anya come into the ship. You prepare yourself to fight, holding the knife you keep in your pocket up. As you all continue to stand off Anya, you hear banging of the grounders outside.

“Jasper, now.” Clarke turns to him. He quickly flicks the switch up, but nothing happens as you continue to hear banging from outside the ship.

“Anya, you can’t win,” Clarke says as you rush over to help Jasper. Anya rushes Clarke just as Miller hits her in the back of her head with a gun. The other kids start to punch and kick her.

“Stop! She’s already down.” Clarke yells over the kids.

“Raven says current flows to the magnet.” You say.

“We just need a current,” Jasper says unhooking the switch device as you take the wires. You ignore the fighting around you as Jasper grabs a lamp behind you guys and starts to unscrew it. He takes the wires from your hands and puts them on the battery of the lamp. Soon enough you feel the whole ship shake.

After a few hours, you guess to make sure no one else comes. You quickly go to open the door. When you walk out you see the burnt ground and remains of the grounders that were there. As you and everyone else head out of the ship you quickly look around hoping that Bellamy and Octavia had found a place away from the chaos. You walk over to Clarke as you see her stare at two bodies, hoping it wasn’t the two people closest to you. 

Before you could say something you see something fly towards you releasing a red smoke. More and more fly over your gates as the area begins to look red. You start coughing and fall to the ground. The last thing you see is green lasers and people with gas masks and guns as you pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The season one finale! God, this series has evolved in more ways than I imagined. I hope you all enjoyed this finale and can’t wait for season 2! Thank you for reading!


End file.
